Jade University, Year 1 (Human AU)
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: Jade University, a peaceful place that has known no violence...until now. When young SandWing Cobra shows up for his sophomore year, events unroll. Will they tear the university apart, or bring it closer together? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Preface:**

 **So, I know I am known for my series** _ **Sands of Darkness**_ **, but I've seen other stories like this and I've always wondered what it would be like to write one. I'm going to be using OC's I've already been given in the story, but at some point I may open up OC requests. I hope all of you like this story, and I hope those who are readers of** _ **Sands of Darkness**_ **love this story just as much as** _ **Sands of Darkness**_ **.**

 **Forever a writer,**

 **Darkstalker728**

* * *

Chapter One

 **And, the first chapter in this book is going to be from the point of view of...COBRA! Hope y'all like this!**

Cobra sat in the seat of his motorcycle, looking at the campus of Jade University from the parking lot. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, trying to smooth it back. Finally, he put the kickstand down, getting off his motorcycle and taking the key from the ignition.

He unstrapped his backpack and duffel bag from where they were on the back of his bike, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and putting the strap of his duffel bag across his chest, resting on one shoulder.

He walked through the main door of the University, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted to the bright lighting of the main building. Glancing around, he sighed; He was probably never going to find his way to his dorm room.

"Do you need help?" A voice said, and he turned to find a woman standing beside him, her black hair going down to her shoulders.

"Yes, I could use some help." Cobra admitted. The woman looked him over, and he shifted self-consciously. He was wearing what he wore almost every day, a gold tank top with black jeans, combat boots and his pilots jacket. Inside one of the pockets of his jacket were his aviator sunglasses.

"Based on how you're dressed, I'm guessing your Cobra." The woman said finally.

"How'd you know that?" Cobra asked, stunned.

The woman made a dismissive gesture with one hand. "Oh, your picture was in the database, and it's a habit of mine to memorize all the new freshmen." She held out one hand. "My name is Fatespeaker by the way."

Cobra took her hand cautiously, shaking it. "Do you teach here?" He asked curiously.

"Heavens no!" Fatespeaker exclaimed. "I'm just the on-campus counselor."

A walkie-talkie crackled at Fatespeaker's waist, making Cobra jump. "All staff, please be on high alert. A freshman student named Peril has set fire to the trash can in the girls lounge and is now on the run. If you see her, please escort her to my office."

Just as the walkie-talkie fell silent, there was a commotion in one of the hallways that led off of the main building. A girl with coppery red hair shot from the hallway, pushing past students and jumping over things in her path.

"One second please." Fatespeaker said, and took a few steps away from him as the girl approached. As she passed Fatespeaker, the counselors arm shot out, grabbing the girl by her forearm and jerking her to a stop.

"Peril, you're in big trouble now." Fatespeaker said in an irritated tone, marching the girl past Cobra. As they passed, Peril glanced at Cobra and smiled at him, winking with one of her bright blue eyes. Cobra stood there after they had left, not sure what to do.

"All students, proceeded to the Jade Hall building." A voice said over the speaker system.

Cobra looked around as people started moving in one direction. Shrugging, he followed them, hoping they knew where they were going.

 **A/N:**

 **So, how do you like my new story? I'm trying my hardest to keep it realistic to regular University standards. Next chapter is going to be from Peril's point of view, then the third one is going to be from Moonwatcher's point of view! I am soo excited to finally try writing a story from the perspective of my favorite character. Hope you'll continue reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Peril was furious. She was just trying to be funny by setting the trash can on fire, but did anybody laugh? No. They acted like it was the worst possible thing to do. And to top it all off, she had been given detention for half of the next day. Now she was walking with everyone else towards Jade Hall.

As she walked through the doorway, she bumped into someone, causing them to drop their backpack and duffel bag.

"Sorry." She said apologetically, and bent down, reaching for their backpack.

A hand grabbed the strap of the backpack. "It's no big deal." A male voice said, and she glanced up to find the SandWing she had passed when Fatespeaker drug her to the dean's office smiling at her.

The boy swung the backpack over his shoulder. Peril looked him over, noting his combat boots. Then her eyes met his, and she blushed slightly.

"We never were introduced properly." The SandWing said. "My name is Cobra."

"Mine is Peril." Peril said shyly, and Cobra nodded.

"Maybe after whatever this is, we can get a cup of coffee together?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. I'd like that." Peril said, and Cobra smiled at her. He grabbed his duffel bag and picked it up.

"Well, see you later Peril." He said, then walked away. Peril stood there for a second, then quickly found a seat before she was yelled at for not sitting down.

 _Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought._ She thought, an image of Cobra smiling at her embedded in her mind.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm probably going to get a lot of lash back for this chapter, sooo...**

 _ **Drags personal OC Shadowstrike into the room.**_

 **Me: "Shadowstrike, you explain."**

 **Shadowstrike: "WHY!?"**

 **Me: "Because I don't want to die and your an assassin who's trained in how to avoid death."**

 **Shadowstrike: "Well, now that you put it that way..."**

 **Me: "Please?"**

 **Shadowstrike: "Fine, But you have to add me into your story."**

 **Me: "FINE, JUST TELL THEM!"**

 **Shadowstrike: "Okay, so Darkstalker728 is a risk taker who loves challenging the limits and rules. He's always wanted to do this, but he just wants to let all Cleril supporters know that he does support Cleril, he just wanted to do this."**

 **Me: "Thank you Shadowstrike. You can go now."**

 **Shadowstrike: "Nah, I like it here, I'm going to stay."**

 **Me: "%#* "**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadowstrike: "Will you put me in this chapter?"**

 **Me: "SHUT UP!"**

 **Shadowstrike:** _ **grumbles to himself "**_ **Fine."**

Chapter Three

Moonwatcher was terrified. It was her second year attending Jade University, and she was the president of the student body. A "privilege"of her position was that she got to address all the students about what the goals for this year were.

"Hey, you okay?" Came her boyfriend Qibli's voice. Moon relaxed slightly; Qibli always made her feel better.

"I'm fine Qibli. Just super nervous about this." She admitted.

"You'll do fine." Qibli said. "Now, get out there." She felt him push her forward slightly and she stumbled, catching herself before walking out onto the stage.

She tensed slightly at the amount of students, but then she saw her best friend Kinkajou giving her a thumbs up and she took a deep breath.

"Hi everybody. My name is Moonwatcher, and I'm the president of the student body." She began. "We have some goals for this year, one of them which is that nobody decides to start a massive food fight in the cafeteria."

"Hey, everyone had a great time!" A voice protested. Without looking, Moon knew it was Ochre, Professor Clay's younger brother.

"In other news, we've decided to start some sports teams." She continued. "We'll be starting small at first, so all we're going to have this year is basketball. Now, if there's anybody who wants to be the student in charge of that, now is the time to speak up."

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then, there was a commotion a few rows away as somebody stood up.

"I'll do it." The SandWing said, crossing his arms over his golden tank top.

"Okay. You'll be working alongside coach Ruby." Moon said as they sat down again. "Now, dean Tsunami would like to say a few words."

With that, she hurried off the stage. Tsunami was standing there, waiting.

"Good speech." The dean said softly as she started forward. Moon sighed in relief and felt Qibli's arms go around her. Smiling, she returned the hug, glad he was always there for her.

 **A/N:**

 **Shadowstrike: "Why did you make Cobra volunteer to be the student in charge of the basketball team when it's just his first day there?"**

 **Me: "Shadowstrike, I swear if you don't shut up about how I write my story I will shove you into a crate and ship you to Timbuktu."**

 **Shadowstrike: "And then I would just fly right back here. I'm a dragon, remember?"**

 **Me: "ARRRRGHH!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadowstrike: "Hey Dark?..."**

 **Me: "I swear, if you ask me to write you in..."**

 **Shadowstrike: "But you promised you would!"**

 **Me: "Fiiiinnee, just stop bugging me, okay?"**

 **Shadowstrike: "I'm not promising you anything."**

 **Me: " #%$"**

 **Shadowstrike: "So, who's point of view will the next chapter be from?"**

 **Me: "Just to get you to SHUT UP, It'll be from your character's point of view."**

 **Shadowstrike:** _ **Breathes fire everywhere in excitement.**_

 **Me: "My Wings of Fire books!"**

Chapter Four

Shadowstrike sat in the very last row of seats inside Jade Hall. He didn't like sitting close to the stage; he personally found it to loud, as well as the fact that from his location he could get to the door in a few seconds.

Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed a girl get out of her seat and walk over to the door, opening it slowly and slipping through. A few seconds later, he saw a group of three guys get out of their seats, heading for the door. Curious, he got out of his seat, silently following them.

He followed them until they entered the art room. He paused by the door, straining all his senses to see if he could detect anything. A sudden cry startled him, and he tensed up.

"What's the matter with you?" A voice sneered. "Being a hybrid makes you a weirdo girl."

Another voice spoke, the words barely audible. "P..please le..leave me a..alone." They stammered.

"How about we show her the way out boys?" Another voice said, and something inside of Shadowstrike snapped. Maintaining his calm, he reached into his pocket as he stepped into the doorway.

At the sound of his footsteps, the three guys whirled around. Huddled against the wall behind them was the girl who had left the assembly.

"Get lost Shadowstrike." One of the guys said. "You're not wanted here."

Shadowstrike narrowed his eyes as he responded "Actually Morrowseer, I'm not going anywhere."

"Get him!" Morrowseer snapped, and the two other guys ran at him. Shadowstrike has been expecting this, and as the first one reached him he pulled his hand out of his pocket, his fingers already through the holes in his brass knuckles.

He had time to see the look of fear on the guys face as he sidestepped them, tripping them. He sensed their friend coming up from behind him and he jumped into the air, whirling around to kick them square in the gut, sending to the ground.

Morrowseer rushed him and Shadowstrike slipped his brass knuckles off his hand. As Morrowseer approached him, he stepped to the side, his right fist shooting out to catch the other NightWing squarely on the jaw. Morrowseer's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Shadowstrike stepped over the bullies and held out a hand to the girl, who took it gratefully. He helped her to her feet.

"Thank you Shadowstrike." She said, smiling at him. Her bright blue eyes twinkled at him from behind her black glasses.

"It's nothing." He said, blushing slightly. "You know my name, thanks to these guys saying it, but what's your name?"

"My name is Silverwings, but just call me Silver." She said.

"Well Silver, you're welcome." Shadowstrike said, and was turning away when he felt put a hand on his arm.

Startled, he turned back to her. She smiled at him, then stood up on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away from him, still smiling.

"See you later Shadowstrike." She said as she walked away. Shadowstrike stood there for a few seconds, stunned, before hurrying from the room to get back to Jade Hall, not wanting to be found missing before it was over.

 **A/N (I don't even know why I'm still calling it this...)**

 **Me: "Well?"**

 **Shadowstrike: "I like it, but where did you get this Silverwings character? She seems different."**

 **Me:** _ **grabs a 2lb sledgehammer from off his wall**_

 **Shadowstrike: "What I say?!"**

 **Me: "Silverwings is a character my girlfriend gave me, so SHUT UP!"**

 **Shadowstrike: "Wait, you have a girlfriend? Since when?"**

 **Me: "SHADOWSTRIKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

 _ **Starts chasing Shadowstrike around house with the sledgehammer over his head.**_

 **Inferno: "Ooookay, so while Dark tries to kill Shadowstrike, I'll take over. I'm sure all readers of** _ **Sands of Darkness**_ **know me, so if you need to be introduced to me just read the first book of that series. Hopefully, this will all simmer down soon and Dark will be back to write. Until then, I guess it's my job to continue this story."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inferno: "Huh, I thought this would be over by now…"**

 **Me:** _ **Walks into the room with a birdcage**_

 **Inferno: "Oh, your back."**

 **Me: "Yeah, and I trapped Shadowstrike by shrinking him and shoving him in this birdcage."**

 **Shadowstrike:** _ **Grabs the bars of the cage and roars furiously, shaking the bars**_

 **Me: "Oh right, I also took away his ability to speak, so now he can't annoy me any more. I might give it back to him soon, but for now, back to writing."**

Chapter 5

Sora looked around the little coffee shop she operated on the grounds of Jade University. Smiling, she went about with her cleaning, wiping the countertops with a wet rag. Every so often, she glanced up at the door to make sure nobody was about to come in.

 _I wish Crane could see this._ Sora thought sadly, remembering her younger sister, who had died a couple years ago.

The bell above the door tinkled as someone entered, and Sora hastily put the rag down. A SandWing had just entered, and was holding the door as another person came in behind them. The SandWing approached the counter, a small smile across his face.

"What do you want to drink?" Sora asked, leaning on the counter on her elbows.

"I'll have a coffee, regular. No sweetener." The SandWing said, then turned to his companion. "You Peril? I'm buying."

"Spiced caramel espresso." The female, who Sora guessed was Peril, said, smiling at the SandWing.

"Okay, so one regular coffee and one spiced caramel espresso." Sora said, doing the math in her head. "That'll be three dollars and seventy-eight cents."

The SandWing pulled a wallet out of his pocket and pulled out four dollar bills. Handing them to her, he said "Keep the change."

"Thanks." Sora said, shoving the money into her pocket. She went into the little work area behind the counter, poring a cup of coffee and making a spiced caramel espresso. Walking back to the counter, she handed the two their drinks. Smiling the two walked over to one of the tables in the shop, sitting down.

Sighing, Sora grabbed her own cup, drinking a bit of the coffee she had in it. Running the shop by herself was a hard task, and she was thinking of putting an ad in the universities newspaper to hire new employees.

The bell tinkled again and Sora looked up to see Moonwatcher enter, followed by another girl.

"Nice to see you Moon." Sora said, calling her by her nickname. "You want your usual decaf coffee with cream?"

"Sure, and could you make a second one for my new friend here?" Moon said, but the other girl shook her head.

"Iced coffee is my favorite." She said. Sora shrugged, and looked at Moon.

"Five dollars and thirty-five cents." She said, and Moon pulled a five dollar bill out of her pocket, along with a quarter and a dime. She handed them to Sora, who tucked them into her pocket before getting to work.

"So Moon, How was the speech?" The MudWing asked as she poured Moon's cup of coffee. The NightWing grimaced.

"It went fine." She said. "I doubt I would have been able to do it without Qibli's reassurance though."

"You two make the best couple." Sora observed, filling a glass with ice before glancing at the other girl. "You want decaf of regular?"

"Regular." They answered, and Sora nodded, pouring the coffee into the glass. She handed Moon hers and the other girl hers, then grabbed her own cup.

"I'll sit with you two. It's my lunch break after all." She said, walking over to the door and flipping the open sign around so it said closed.

Moon smiled as she rejoined the two other girls, and they walked over to a table and sat down.

"So, what's your name?" Sora asked the other girl, who glanced up at her from looking at her drink.

"Silverwings, But I'd like it if you call me Silver." She said nervously, and Sora smiled.

"Well, Nice to meet you Silver. My name's Sora." She said, holding out a hand, which Silver took.

"So, Silver, you a freshman this year?"Sora asked, and Silver nodded.

"I am." The girl said, fiddling with her hair. Sora noticed that the tips of her hair where white.

"Are you a hybrid?" She asked, curious. Silver looked at her nervously and nodded.

"I am. My parents were a NightWing and an IceWing." Silver said. "I actually was getting bullied about it earlier by three NightWings."

"Who?" Moon asked, her voice hard.

"I didn't know at first, but then this other NightWing showed up. He called the leader of the three bullies Morrowseer, then he took all three of them out. Knocked them out cold." Silver said, her gaze softening slightly as she recalled what had happened.

"Well, I'll see to it that Morrowseer and his friends are disciplined." Moon said. "Maybe we should meet up like this every so often."

Silver nodded, and Sora did as well. "And maybe you two could help me around the shop?" The MudWing asked, and the other two girls nodded.

"Well, let me show you how everything works." Sora said, standing up and heading towards the work area. She smiled to herself; maybe she wouldn't have to put out that ad now after all.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, finally, the first true authors note in a while. Sorry for the long break of not updating, I had to finish up this chapter. Also, if anybody has noticed the new cover of this story, I created it on Photoshop, along with the new covers for the books in my series** _ **Sands of Darkness**_ **. I hope you like them, and if anybody wants to ask me to start writing a co-op story with them, I would be glad to help. Thanks to all the readers who posted reviews saying they loved this story and couldn't wait for this new chapter. And, thanks to all you Cleril supporters who didn't murder me for not shipping Clay and Peril in this story. Just so you know, here is a list of the ships that will appear in this story, some are confirmed canon and some aren't confirmed yet, while others are between OC's:**

 **Coril [Cobra x Peril]**

 **Moonbli [Moonwatcher x Qibli] (Sorry Winterwatcher fans, but I'm 100% a Moonbli supporter)**

 **Silverstrike [Shadowstrike x Silverwings]**

 **Turtle x Kinkajou**

 **Ripnami [Tsunami x Riptide]**

 **Anemone x Tamarin (I'm not 100% sure I'm going to do this one, since I've never written anything like this before, so in you reviews of this chapter could you tell me if I should or not?)**

 **Glorybringer [Glory x Deathbringer]**

 **Starflight x Fatespeaker**

 **I want to give Winter someone to be his girlfriend, but I don't know how to do it. If anybody wants an OC of theirs to become a part of a new ship with Winter, do add into your review the profile for them. Setup for profile is below:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Grade (Freshman [9], Sophomore [10], Junior [11], Senior [12]):**

 **Tribe(s):**

 **Physical Description:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Backstory (not necessary):**

 **I just realized I'm kinda on a bit of a rant, so I'm just going to end up this authors note here. I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter directly after this one, so there won't be a long wait. And if I can, chapters 7, 8, and 9 will be posted as well, but it depends on how fast I can type them up.**

 **Wishing you the power of wings of fire (trying out a new catchphrase),**

 **Dark**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Okay, so I'm finally writing around my normal speed, so hopefully I can fulfill my practice of having chapters 7, 8, and 9 posted. So, without further ado (crap, I sound like Shakespeare), Chapter Six, from Cobra's POV!**

 **P.S. For all those** _ **Sands of Darkness**_ **enthusiasts, I am adding Inferno into this story, a\once again as a main villain.**

Chapter 6

Cobra was sitting in his dorm room, reading the latest text he had received.

 _Remember your part in the plan._ Was all the text said, but Cobra knew what it meant. Sighing, he tossed his phone onto his bed, standing up and walking over to the window. Leaning on the sill, he stared out into the night sky.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" He muttered to himself, before walking back over to his bed. Picking up his phone, he clicked the number he had received the text from, then clicked on call.

Bringing the phone up to his ear, Cobra listened to the ringing for about three minutes, until he heard it stop and a man's voice said "Who is it?"

"It's Cobra." Cobra responded.

"Is this a secure number?" The man asked.

"Yes, it's off my phone. There's a program on it that encrypts the signal." Cobra said, then added. "Look, I mean nothing bad, but I'm not sure I can go ahead with the plan anymore. I don't care what you promise me, I can't do it."

For a few seconds, there was silence, then the mans voice said "If you don't go through with the plan like I told you to, then the young SkyWing you have started hanging out with is going to be the next one of your friends who ends up in a grave."

"If you touch even a hair on her Inferno…" Cobra growled. Inferno laughed.

"Do as we tell you, and nobody except who we want to will be hurt." Inferno said, before there was a click and a buzzing sound emanated from the phones speaker. Shaking Cobra hit the button to end the call, dropping the phone onto the night stand.

 _I have to make sure she's safe._ He thought. _They said they'd do it three days after the new year started. I just have to be ready for when it comes._ Glancing back out the window, he grinned.

"It's time for you to stop being the one calling the shots Inferno." Cobra said, then he lay down in his bed, turning off the light and closing his eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so a short, but extremely plot-filled chapter that ends with a sort of cliffhanger. If any of you are like me, you hate cliffhangers...oh wait, right, I almost always leave cliffhangers after every chapter. I guess that's one reason you guys are so invested in my stories. I'm going to keep this authors note short, so that I can get to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **This chapter will be from Silverwings POV.**

Chapter 7

Silverwings stood at the entrance to the cafeteria, looking for Shadowstrike. He had promised to meet her there, but she was starting to get worried. She was about to go look for him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Told you I'd meet you here." Shadowstrike's voice said from behind her, and she turned to find him smiling at her. She felt a slight blush crossing her cheeks, and she ducked her head quickly.

"I was starting to get worried." She admitted.

"Well, I would never break a promise I made you." Shadowstrike said, then took her hand. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my two new friends and their girlfriends."

Silver allowed Shadowstrike to lead her through the cafeteria until he approached a table that had four people sitting at it, two male SandWings, a female NightWing, and a female SkyWing. Silver didn't recognize the SandWings or the SkyWing, but the NightWing…

"Moon!" She exclaimed. The NightWing looked up, smiling at her.

"You've met her already?" Shadowstrike asked. Silver nodded.

"We met two days ago." Silver said, and Shadowstrike nodded.

"Okay, well, the SandWing next to her is Qibli." The SandWing looked up and smiled, and Silver noticed a faint zig-zag scar running across the left side of his face.

"Nice to meet you Silver. Moon's already told me some stuff about you." He said. Shadowstrike then gestured at the other SandWing and the SkyWing.

"And this other SandWing is Cobra and the SkyWing is Peril." He said. Cobra nodded his head at Silver before looking at Shadowstrike.

"So, Shadow, you thought about my offer for you to be on the basketball team?" Cobra asked, and Shadow nodded.

"I think I'll give it a try." The NightWing said, and Cobra smiled.

"Great." The SandWing said, then looked at Peril. "So, are you going to tell them? Or should I?"

Peril smiled sweetly back at him, and Silver guessed what they were about to announce.

"I'll tell the Cobra." Peril said, then turned to them. "Earlier today Cobra asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes."

"Congratulations!" Qibli said, smiling. "Trust me, Cobra's a good person. We go a long way back, right Cobra?"

Cobra nodded. Silver noticed the way his hands were clenched on the edge of the table, and realized he was focused on the clock.

"I'll be right back." He said abruptly, standing up and hurrying out of the cafeteria. Ya that same moment, Tsunami stood up from the table where all the staff ate.

"I want to say a few words." The dean began, and then the sound of a gunshot broke the air. Silverwings looked around wildly as people started screaming, then she heard a thump behind her. Turning, she found somebody facedown on the ground, a pool of blood slowly creeping across the floor. Glancing up, she saw Cobra standing among the rafters of the cafeteria ceiling. A few feet away from him, a rifle hung by a strap connected to a rafter.

"I heard something and decided to come investigate." Cobra called down. "Snuck up here and found him. He was already aiming when I jumped him, and I did the one thing I could." He pointed at the dead person, and Silver saw that they had a pistol holster by their side that was ripped open at the end.

"Cobra…." Peril began, but then Tsunami walked over.

"Cobra, you're going to be detained in my office for a while." The dean said, before looking at the body. "We need to get this straightened out."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **So, I'm back! I finally got the FanFiction app on my iPad and can post from home! I'm going to be doing a lot of weekly updating!**

 **This chapter will be from Perils POV.**

Chapter 8

Peril sat in the library, her hands clasped together in her lap as she stared down at them. Over by the computers, Shadowstrike was typing away with Silverwings standing behind him, looking over his shoulder, occasionally pointing somewhere on the screen. Qibli stood near her with Moonwatcher, bot of them watching her.

"I know Cobra, and if there's one thing that I know the most about him, it's that he always has a reason for the things he does." Qibli said. "So, he must have had a reason for ki….OWWW!"

He yelled in pain as Moon slugged him on the arm hard. The NightWing glared at her boyfriend, shaking her head slightly, before returning to looking at Peril.

"Peril, what Cobra did was brave, heroic, and selfless. I'm sure Tsunami will see it that way as well." Moon said gently. The SkyWing looked up, meeting Moon's gaze and saw that she meant what she said. Nodding, Peril took a deep breath.

"You're right." She said finally. "I still want to know what that guy was doing up in the rafters."

Qibli shrugged. At the same time, Shadowstrike made a small noise of success and threw his hands up into the air.

"Found it! The rifle was a 300 blackout sniper rifle." The NightWing said, pointing at the screen where a picture of an identical rifle to the one that had been hanging from the rafters was displayed.

"Why would anyone want to have a sniper rifle and a vantage point from the rafters?" Silver asked, and Shadow shrugged.

"I know why." Cobra's voice said, and the SandWing stepped out from an aisle. Peril jumped up, running over to him and hugging him. Cobra smiled at her before looking at the others.

"Before I came here, I was contacted by a guy by the name of Inferno." Cobra began. "He wanted me to be a part of his plan to take control of this university. I said no, and then hung up." He glanced away, his eyes unfocusing as he remembered what had happened.

"T..the next thing I knew, three of my closest friends were killed." Cobra said, his voice breaking slightly. "I got another call from Inferno, saying that if I didn't want my family to be next, then I'd follow his orders. I agreed, and came here after Inferno told me his plan." He looked at Peril. "The first night, I called him and told him I wanted out. He threatened to hurt you if I didn't follow orders, then hung up. I decided then that I would do everything I could to keep you safe and prevent his plan from happening."

"And the guy in the rafters…?" Moon asked.

"His name was Deathshadow." Cobra answered. "A mercenary and a deadly accurate shooter. Inferno's plan was to take out Tsunami, but I intervened and took out Deathshadow."

Peril stared at him, stunned. Finally, she found her voice and whispered "What did you tell Tsunami to let her let you go?"

Cobra grinned wryly. "I told her that when I got up there, I saw that he had already aimed, and I could tell that the bullet was aimed at her. So, I snuck up behind him, grabbed his pistol without removing it from the holster, and turned the holster, then shot him." He said. "She let me go, saying what I did was foolish, but thanked me for saving her life."

Shadow leaned back in his chair, his eyes focused on Cobra. "So, what's the plan now?" The NightWing asked. Cobra glanced at him, then a grin crossed his face.

"We continue with school." He said. "I've already contacted my friend Sandstorm. He'll alert the police to Inferno's organization. So, why don't we just move on past this and get on with our lives?"

Everyone nodded, then Moon nodded at Peril as she and Qibli walked off, leaving Peril and Cobra with Shadow and Silver.

"Well, why don't we go now Shadow?" Silver asked, smiling at Peril.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow Shadow." Cobra said. "I'm gonna start basketball tryouts today, and I need his eye."

Shadow glanced at Silver and smiled slightly. Silver shook her head in mock disappointment, even though she herself was grinning.

"Sure, you can borrow him for the rest of the day if necessary." Silver said. Shadow jumped out his seat, and him and Cobra hurried from the library, leaving Peril alone with Silver.

"Peril, I don't know if you'll accept it, but if you want you can join the little lunch group that Moon, Sora and I have every other day at the coffee shop." Silver said softly. Peril looked at the other girl and smiled.

"I think I'd like that a lot." The SkyWing said, a smile breaking out across her face.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so I hope you all like what I did here. Cobra's not in trouble anymore and Inferno's going to be apprehended by the police. So, now that all this drama is over, maybe things will settle down...or maybe not. With me, you never know. I'm going to probably shoot out the next five chapters rather quickly, seeing as how I don't plan on making them that long, but after that I may take a break and start updating Flight of Shadows, the fourth book in the Sands of Darkness series. Notice, I said may. As of now, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, so I may put Sands of Darkness on hold until I finish this story.**

 **A big sneak peek: next chapter is going to be from Winter's POV, and thanks to IndigoWingedWolf, I now have a character to have Winter fall in love with. So, look forwards to that!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so normally I'd just publish the next chapter here, but I'm going to do a sneak-peek of the prologue of the next story I'm going to publish on FanFiction. Its total is Evolution, and it's not going to be a Wings of Fire fanfiction, But a fanfiction of Kathy Reich's series Virals. So sit back, get comfortable, and tell me what you think of it! (Please note, that this is not going to be the entire prologue, but like the first few paragraphs.)**

Dr. Michael N. Watcher picked up his cell phone and dialed. Putting it to his ear, he listened to it ringing, then the ringing stopped as his call was answered.

"Dr. Watcher, I see you've finally remembered us." The voice on the opposite end of the line said dryly.

Watcher ignored the verbal jab. "I need four new test subjects." He said briefly.

"More canines?" The man asked.

"No." Watcher answered. "I'm done testing on canines. Subject D survived."

 **I hope you've enjoyed this sneak-peak of the first few paragraphs of my next FanFiction novel, Evolution. Hopefully all of my readers will like it as much as you like this story and Sands of Darkness. Anyways, below this you will find Chapter 9, and sorry if this took a lot of your time (not really XD)**

 **Thanks IndigoWingedWolf, for giving me Tang!**

Chapter 9

Winter stood apart from the rest of the group of people trying out for basketball, his eyes scanning them. Weak, weak, weak. He thought to himself as he went from one to another.

"Okay, thank you all for coming to tryouts for the first ever basketball team." Came a loud voice, and Winter turned to find a SandWing and a NightWing approaching. Winter recognized the SandWing as the one who had volunteered to be the student leader of the team, but he didn't know the NightWing.

"So, introductions." The SandWing said, smiling. "My name is Cobra, and my friend here is Shadowstrike." He gestured to the NightWing, who nodded. Winter glanced them both over, noticing how they both carried themselves and how their eyes were constantly darting around.

These two are fighters. Winter decided. They're confident in their abilities and think they can handle any threat that comes their way.

"So, Shadowstrike is going to be the defensive coordinator for this year." Cobra was saying. "He's here today to help me decide who's going to make the cut and who isn't."

Shadowstrike nodded again. "And just so all of you know, I'm also going to be in charge of discipline." The NightWing said. "If I see anything, anything at all that isn't good sportsmanship, you'll find yourself cleaning the gym floor with a toothbrush before you can say the word rebound."

Winters eyes widened slightly. He means it. he realized, seeing the determined light in the NightWings eyes. At that moment, Winter decided he wasn't going to do anything to get on Shadowstrike's bad side. Then, Winter's eyes narrowed as he realized something.

"Cobra, If Shadowstrike is the defensive coordinator, then who's the offensive coordinator?" Winter asked, and heard murmurs of agreement from the other people who were going to try out.

Cobra smiled, then pointed up towards the top of the bleacher closest them. Winter followed his finger and saw another SandWing standing atop the top row of seat, his arms crossed across his chest and a grin across his face.

"Qibli is going to be our offensive coordinator." Cobra said, making a beckoning hand gesture at Qibli, who started walking down the bleachers.

Winter tensed as Qibli stepped off the bleachers and walked over to stand beside Cobra. Winter was friends with Qibli, but he was slightly jealous of the SandWing for winning Moon's heart. Qibli noticed Winter and nodded slightly at him.

"Okay, now let's get this started." Cobra said, a smile crossing his face. "You all are going to love this."

After the tryouts were over, Winter sat on one of the bleachers, trying to catch his breath before going to the locker room to shower. He hadn't loved what Cobra had put them through. The SandWing had put them through a series of rigorous tests, and all the while Qibli and Shadowstrike had been standing beside them, every one of the group of three taking notes in little pads they had.

Sighing, Winter stood up, groaning slightly as his sore muscles stretched. Walking over to the locker room, he hurried inside, eager for the relief a hot shower would bring.

Thirty minutes later, Winter strode out of the gym, glancing at his phone to see if there was anything he had to do before his next class. Groaning, he realized he had about fifteen minutes to get back to his dorm, grab his stuff, and get to the classroom. Hurrying faster, he rounded a corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch where..." Winter started to say, then stopped as he saw that he had bumped into a girl. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." The girl said, brushing a couple of strands of her indigo hair away from her face and smiling at him. "It's Winter, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Winter said, then said awkwardly "What's your name?"

"Tang." The girl said, still smiling. Winter found himself smiling back.

"Well, I got to get to my next class." Winter said, remembering his hurry. "Talk later?"

Tang smiled, her azure eyes twinkling. "I'd like that." She said, and Winter nodded, hurrying off.

In his mind, he felt the jealousy he had for Qibli start to fade.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so once again, thank you IndigoWingedWolf for the character Tang! This is actually going better than I expected, to be honest. I never expected all of you to like this story as much as my other stories. I'm glad you all like it though, because I am enjoying the challenges that come with having the characters all be human. I keep finding myself wanting to have them flying or breathing fire and then I remember that wouldn't be right in this story. I know I said last chapter that the next five chapters were going to be short, but I tend to get carried away. Next chapter is going to be from Qibli's POV.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: "I'm probably going to regret this, but…" * _goes over to the birdcage and reaches through the bars, grabbing the edge of Shadowstrike's wing, who shudders at the contact._ ***

 **Shadowstrike: "Took you long enough!"**

 **Me: removes hand from birdcage "You deserved it, for being so annoying."**

 **Shadowstrike: * _draws in a deep breath_ ***

 **Me: "I'll take it away from you again if you start being annoying."**

 **Shadowstrike: * _shuts his mouth and glares through the bars of the birdcage_ ***

 **Me: "Good, stay silent and don't bug me. I have to get back to writing."**

Chapter 10

Qibli started at the notes he had taken during the tryouts and rubbed his eyes. He had been reading them over and over again, trying to decide who they should pick for the team. He realized that since it was mainly made up of the high schoolers at Jade University, that they would look up to anything he, Cobra, and Shadowstrike said, since they were all older.

Except Winter. Qibli thought, flipping to the page he had taken down notes on his friend. He's the only sophomore from the college part of Jade University trying out for the team. And, he's pretty good. He admitted to himself, looking at the charts he had drawn showing the IceWings stats, seeing how he was vastly superior in most of the areas they had tested for from most of the others. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Cobra. While he waited for Cobra to answer, he flipped through his notes one final time.

"Yeah Qibli?" Cobra said as soon as he answered.

"We're definitely accepting Winter onto the team." Qibli said. "He's one of the best players who tried out."

"Agreed. And there are a few others that I think would be good picks." Cobra said. "Can you get on a computer so that Shadowstrike, you and I can video chat?"

"Sure." Qibli answered, pulling out his laptop and booting it up. Opening up the app he used to video chat with people, he saw an incoming request from Cobra, clicking on it, he hung up on his phone as Cobra appeared on his screen.

"Where's Shadowstrike?" Qibli asked, and Cobra shrugged, glancing away from his screen where Qibli guessed his phone was sitting.

"He said give him a second.." Cobra began, then the screen divided in half and an video feed of Shadowstrike appeared, the NightWing rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, which was messed up.

"Fall asleep going over your notes?" Qibli asked, trying to keep a straight face. Shadowstrike glared at him through the screen, and Qibli smiled.

"Yes, But I was able to get through them all, and I found a few I know we should put on the team." The NightWing said, before looking at something offscreen. "The first one is Win.."

"We already agreed that Winter's getting put on the team." Cobra interrupted. "Who else do you have?"

Shadowstrike paused for a second, then continued. "I got a couple SeaWings, Fin and Whitetip. Multiple SandWings and NightWings, The top few being a NightWing named Firebrand, a SandWing named Neptune. Then of course, there's Winter, and another IceWing named Frostbite. One RainWing, named Gecko. A couple MudWings named Ochre and Reed. And then there's at least three SkyWings, names are Peregrine, Flare, and uhh…" he turned his head, and there was a sound of paper being turned, then he said "Here it is! The last SkyWings name is Singe."

"Those are all ones I have marked down." Cobra said. "Same with you Qibli?"

Qibli nodded. "Yeah, and I had an idea. Since it's our first year doing this, why not give other schools a surprise. What if we did a combined boys and girls basketball team?"

Shadowstrike looked at him, stunned, but Cobra was nodding his head.

"I like the idea Qibli." He said. "I'll go to Moon tomorrow, see if she can get the news out about a tryouts for any girls who want to play." He grinned and said "Talk to you guys later?"

"Yeah, if I'm still awake." Shadowstrike said, before he disappeared from the call.

"I'll be available." Qibli said, before disconnecting from the conversation and opening up a word document. Beginning to type, he started creating a roster for the people who made it onto the team.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **Chapter will be from Tang's POV**

Chapter 11

Tang stared at the notice posted on the bulletin board in the girls dormitory lounge. It was typed up, with a signature at the bottom. Shaking herself, she re-read it:

 _ **To any girls who would wish to tryout,**_

 _ **The student leaders of the basketball team, Cobra, Qibli, and Shadowstrike, as of last night, have decided to create a girls/boys basketball team, to allow the team to have enough members. Tryouts will begin at 8:00 AM sharp in the gym. You will be required to wear athletic clothing, and once you arrive you will be talked to by Cobra, Shadowstrike, and Qibli. I hope you will decide to try out, for I am really hoping we'll get a good team this year!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Moonwatcher, Head of Student Council**_

Tang sensed someone come up behind her and glanced over her right shoulder to find Peril standing behind her, reading the notice. The SeaWing waited until the SkyWing had finished reading.

"You going to try out?" Tang asked her, and Peril nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try out. Hopefully Cobra will let me on the team for my skill and not just because I'm his girlfriend." She said, laughing.

"I'm not trying out." A voice said, and Tang glanced the other way and saw Silverwings leaning against the wall a few feet away.

"Why not Silver?" Peril asked, her voice surprised. "Shadowstrike would be thrilled to have you on the team."

"I know." Silver answered. "But I'm not tall enough to even consider trying out, but I'll see if I can help out elsewhere with the team."

Tang nodded, then glanced at the notice. She pulled out her phone to check the time, and then yelped.

"What is it Tang?" Peril exclaimed.

"It's 7:45 right now! We have 15 minutes before tryouts start!" Tang yelled, dashing off towards her room to change.

 **A/N:**

 **POV chart for next 5 chapters:**

 **Chapter 12: Shadowstrike's POV**

 **Chapter 13: Kinkajou's POV**

 **Chapter 14: Tsunami's POV**

 **Chapter 15: Ochre's POV**

 **Chapter 16: Singe's POV**

 **I don't really have much to say, except I do thank my girlfriend for encouraging me on with writing this story along with making minor edits whenever I mess up. Without her, I don't know what I would do.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shadowstrike stood in the center of the gym with Cobra to his right and Qibli on his left as a group of girls entered the room, talking among themselves until they noticed the three of them. They fell silent, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Thank you all for deciding to come and try out." Qibli said, his gaze scanning the group of girls. "We'll begin shortly, but we'll wait for any stragglers first."

The girls nodded, and a couple of seconds later two girls burst into the gym, breathing heavily as if they had run all the way. They ran over to the other girls, merging with the group.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Shadowstrike asked. Nobody said anything, so he added "If it isn't and they hold us up for much longer, all of you are going to be cleaning the gym floor with toothbrushes. I'd do the same with the guys, so don't think I'm being unfair."

There were murmurs from the girls, everyone nodding their heads.

"I guess this is everyone." Cobra said, then he took a step forwards. The girls stopped talking as the SandWing raised a hand for silence.

"Just for those who don't know, my name is Cobra. I'm the student captain of the team, and the NightWing here is Shadowstrike, the defensive coordinator. The other SandWing is Qibli, the offensive coordinator. We'll be taking notes during the tryouts, and we hope to have the roster out by tomorrow so we can begin practicing." Cobra said. "Now, who here is ready for tryouts to begin?"

All the girls responded, the gym echoing with their cheers. Cobra made a gesture at Qibli, who started talking and explaining what was going to happen while Shadowstrike walked over to Cobra.

"Peril's here." Cobra whispered to Shadowstrike. "I know she's my girlfriend, but if she plays good I'll put her on the team."

"Good idea." Shadowstrike said, then grinned. "We'll have to make a rule that when you're in basketball practice or in a game, the only relationship that matters is the team."

Cobra nodded, then they turned and walked over to Qibli, watching the girls as they did the exercises and tests, taking notes on every candidate.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kinkajou sat in Science class, staring at the clock. Internally, she sighed; Science was the one thing she didn't get. It was worse enough that their teacher, Dr. Fennec, was a brilliant scientist whom Tsunami had asked to teach at the university. Bored, she pulled out her phone, hiding it in her notebook.

Powering it on, she typed in the password, clicking on her text messages and clicked on her chat with Turtle. She paused for a second, thinking, then typed out _Dr. Fennec is a bore._ She sent it, then glanced at where Turtle sat a few rows ahead of her. She saw him reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. He glanced at it, then dropped it on his notebook, where the screen was obscured from Kinkajou's vision.

She jumped slightly as her phone buzzed. Glancing down, she saw a new text from Turtle that read _Same. Give me a second._

 _Okay_ she typed back, clicking send. She waited for a few minutes, then a new text came in from Turtle, containing a link. She clicked on it, and a chat room popped up. She smiled; it was something that she and Turtle did often when she was bored.

She glanced at the other people on the chat room and saw Turtle's icon, a loggerhead turtle, alongside her own icon, a rainbow horse. Then she frowned as she saw a couple more icons; a moon, a snowstorm, and a King Cobra.

She typed out a message and sent it:

 _Rainbow_Horse: Turtle, Who are the others?_

 _Snowstorm: This is Winter._

 _Moon: Probably already guessed, but this is Moonwatcher._

 _King_Cobra: Cobra here. Still at the gym for the girls basketball tryouts._

Grinning to herself, she shot a quick glance at Dr. Fennec, who had retired to his desk and sat down. She pounded out another message:

 _Rainbow_Horse: So, Moon, we still going to get together at the library during our free period?_

 _Moon: Yes, and I'll give you a copy of the notes for Science today as well. You obviously aren't paying attention._

 _Loggerhead: Yeah, I agree with Moon._

Kinkajou scrunched up her face and responded:

 _Rainbow_Horse: Turtle, If you weren't my boyfriend I'd be offended. :(_

 _Loggerhead: What I say!?_

 _Moon: How about we get back to focusing on class guys? I would really like to pass Science this year._

 _Snowstorm: Thank you. I stopped paying attention to this chat after I posted the first time._

 _Rainbow_Horse: Fine. See you in the library later Moon!_

Powering off her phone, she slid it back into her pocket. She re-focused her attention on Dr. Fennec as he stood back up, starting to lecture once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tsunami sat in her office, staring at the newspaper that had been delivered earlier. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed, putting it to her ear.

"Yeah, what is it Tsunami?" Came Riptide's voice from the other end of the line. Tsunami relaxed a bit.

"You've seen the newspaper?" She asked, and Riptide grunted in affirmation.

"Yeah, and I'm glad the cops nabbed him." He said. "A lunatic like that shouldn't be on the streets. I'm glad he's going to be locked up."

"The only thing that worries me is where the cops got the information from." Tsunami said, glancing at the paper. "I know it says that a SandWing named Sandstorm came to them and told them about this guy, but when they asked how he knew he's quoted to have said "For the safety of my source, I'm not allowed to disclose his name. However, he is a very close friend of mine, and I trust him fully.""

"That is kind of….curious." Riptide said, then continued. "I'll see what I can dig up here at the station."

"Thank you Riptide." Tsunami said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"It's no big deal." Riptide said. "Once I finish looking, I'll call you."

"Okay. Bye Riptide." Tsunami said.

"Bye Tsunami."

Tsunami hung up and set her phone on her desk. Dropping the newspaper into the trash can, she turned to her computer, and started reading her emails.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ochre crept along the hallway, his senses on high alert as he headed for the dorm lounge. Only, it wasn't the boys dorm he was in. He smiled to himself as he glanced out a window, seeing the moon high in the sky.

 _I'll be in and out and having a good laugh by tomorrow morning._ He though, fingering the backpack strap on his shoulder. He started moving even more carefully now, seeing the dim light of the lounge up ahead.

He crept through the door and slung the backpack off his shoulder. Setting it down on the floor, he began unzipping it, wanting to get done as fast as possible.

"Forgive me, but I think you're in the wrong dormitory." A voice said, and Ochre froze. Slowly glancing up, he saw Moonwatcher standing on the opposite side of the room, her black clothing blending in with the shadows.

"How…?" Ochre began, but he quickly closed his mouth as two other figures emerged from their hiding places. With a gulp, he recognized Silverwings and Peril.

"Let's just say that my boyfriend isn't that light of a sleeper." Peril said, holding up her phone. "He was in the boys dormitory lounge and saw you sneak out. He texted me, and I woke up Silver an Moon here in case you were coming to give us an unwelcome surprise."

Moon nodded, then glanced at a spot behind Ochre. Ochre gulped, feeling apprehension fill his body as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Turning slightly, he saw Sunny, her green eyes full of disappointment.

"Tsunami is going to be hearing about this Ochre." Sunny said, taking his backpack and leading him out of the lounge, her hand still firmly clasped on his shoulder.

 _I should have been more careful._ Ochre silently chastised himself, dread filling him as he thought about what was in store for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Singe pushed through the crowd gathered at the bulletin board in the main building of Jade University. Pinned to the board was a bunch of notices and posters, but all he was interested in was the single sheet of golden yellow paper pinned to the board. Scanning it, he felt his heart leap with joy as he saw his name on the roster.

I made the team! He thought, a smile crossing his face. He glanced over at his best friend Flare as he shouldered his way through the crowd. Singe watched Flare's eyes as the scanned the roster, then a smile crossed his friends face.

"You make it as well?" Singe asked, and Flare nodded.

"Yeah, I made it." Flare said. "It's sort of amazing that I made it even with everyone else who tried out."

"Hey, move it you two." A voice said, and Singe felt himself being shoved aside as muscular SeaWing pushed past him, her eyes focused on the roster sheet. After a few seconds, she turned and left, and Singe caught a small glimpse of a self satisfied grin on her face.

"Do you think they'll send out an email as well?" Flare asked, and Singe shrugged.

"Maybe." The SkyWing answered, before glancing at his watch. "But we have to hurry, or we'll be late to history class."

Flare groaned as they hurried off. "Why do you even like history?" He asked. "Professor Webs is boring."

"Sometimes it's boring listening to you whining." Singe muttered, as he hurried on.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, only reason you haven't heard from me in a while in the for, of authors notes is I was trying to shoot these out as fast as possible. I actually like giving you a chart of the POV's for the next few chapters, because it makes it faster to start writing a chapter. I'm going to be giving you another chart at the beginning of Chapter 17, so be prepared, because I'm going to try and go up to Chapter 30 with the chart.**

 **-Dark**


	17. Chapter 17

**POV Chart for chapters 17-31:**

 **Chapter 17: Moonwatcher's POV**

 **Chapter 18: Riptide's POV**

 **Chapter 19: Sunny's POV**

 **Chapter 20: Anemone's POV**

 **Chapter 21: Starflight's POV**

 **Chapter 22: Fennec's POV**

 **Chapter 23: Peril's POV**

 **Chapter 24: Cobra's POV**

 **Chapter 25: Sandstorm's POV**

 **Chapter 26: Winter's POV**

 **Chapter 27: Fatespeaker's POV**

 **Chapter 28: Clay's POV**

 **Chapter 29: Turtle's POV**

 **Chapter 30: Glory's POV**

 **Chapter 31: Sora's POV**

Chapter 17

Moon walked along the path towards Sora's coffee shop. She needed something to drink; she hadn't been able to fall back to sleep after her, Peril and Silver busted Ochre sneaking into the girls dormitory lounge. Sighing, she pushed open the door to the shop.

Sora glanced up from where she stood behind the counter. The MudWing glanced at Moon and immediately said "I'll go make you a coffee." Moon smiled and nodded slightly at Sora as the MudWing headed towards the coffee pot.

"So, didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" Sora asked as she filled up the coffee pot with water, before setting it down and grabbed the bag of coffee beans.

"No." Moon admitted. "It was an... _eventful_ night."

Sora nodded in understanding as she ground some coffee beans up and dumped them into the coffee pot. Putting it on the burner, she turned and walked back to Moon.

"Well, I'm sure you'll sleep better tonight." The MudWing said as she picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on. The screen flickered to life and Sora channel surfed until she found a new station. She set the remote down and went over to the coffee pot, grabbing a cup and pouring some coffee into it.

"Really Sora?" Moon asked as she took her coffee from the MudWing, handing her a dollar. "You like watching the news?"

"No, but it's one way to stay up to date on what happens." Sora said, before going back to her work. Moon sighed and went over to a table, sitting down and starting to drink her coffee. She glanced at the TV and choked, spitting her coffee back into her cup as she read the screen.

"Sora? Could you turn up the volume?" Moon yelled, and the MudWing complied, turning the volume up just in time for Moon to catch the reporter saying "...and how they were able to do it is still unknown, but last night three people broke into the prison and freed Inferno, a criminal recently convicted of the attempted assassination of Dean Tsunami of Jade University."

Moon started as the door to the coffee shop opened and Cobra walked in with Peril. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the SandWing freeze as he saw what was on the TV.

"At 5 this morning, officials received this recording from an anonymous source." The reporter said, then the picture on the screen changed to that of a desk with someone behind it, the persons features obstructed by heavy shadow.

"For all those who wish to know who I am." The figure said. "I am the new order coming to Pyrrhia. Any who stand before me will fall. Those who seek to keep me from obtaining my goal will be taken out, without any mercy." The figure leaned forward into the light, revealing his face. His dark orange eyes stared out at them from the screen. The man continued. "Furthermore, to a certain someone I am sure will be watching this video soon enough, you'd better make sure you keep your guard up. I'm coming for you next, along with everyone you love." The recording suddenly cut off, and the reporter reappeared on screen, saying "And while authorities have identified the man in this video as the notorious Inferno, they are still uncertain about who he is talking about. If you have any information, please contact the authorities."

The TV suddenly turned off, and Moon glanced over to see Cobra standing with the remote, his entire body trembling. Peril was beside him, hugging him tightly.

"Cobra." Moon said gently, and the SandWing looked at her. "You and Peril are going to be fine." Moon continued. "Nobody here will ever let anyone hurt you."

Cobra relaxed, and handed the remote back to Sora, who had a cross expression on her face. Taking Peril's hand, he walked back out of the coffee shop with her. Before she walked out the door, Peril cast a glance at Moon and mouthed Thank you. Moon nodded and went back to drinking her coffee, trying to shake off this new turn of events.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Riptide stood outside the restraint he had arranged with Tsunami to meet at. He was just about to pull out his phone when Tsunami walked up, her eyes darting all about from underneath her blue-lensed sunglasses.

"You seem on edge Tsunami." Riptide said as they walked into the restraint together.

"Aren't you, after that video was released to the public?" Tsunami

"Sort of," Riptide said as they were shown to a table. He sat down opposite Tsunami, then continued. "But when one's a police detective, it's basically our job to be on edge."

Tsunami grunted. "Well...I'll give you that." She grumbled, picking up a menu and opening it, looking at what she could order.

"I actually found some stuff on Inferno from before he was arrested this time." Riptide said, pulling a manilla folder out of his briefcase.

Tsunami put the menu down, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. He was about to start telling her what he'd found, but at that moment the waiter came and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"Two waters." Riptide said, and the waiter nodded, walking off. Riptide opened the folder and said "So, it turns out Inferno has a criminal history. Says here that at the age of 18 he was arrested and charged with theft and assault. He was put in jail for around six months, then some anonymous donor paid his bail."

Tsunami leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. "But how has he not been arrested any more?" She asked.

"He's stayed off our radar." Riptide explained, flipping through some papers. "Over the years, we've arrested multiple of his known associates. We've thought we got close to catching him a couple of times, but he always evaded us."

Tsunami sighed as the waiter brought them their water. Picking up her glass, she swirled the contents some. Riptide picked up his own glass, and raised it to his lips, then froze. Lowering the glass, he sniffed it, confirming what he had thought. He raised his eyes, about to tell Tsunami, only to freeze in horror as Tsunami brought her glass to her lips.

"Tsunami, no!" Riptide hissed, grabbing for the glass, but before he could get it she swallowed some. She stared at him for a few seconds, curiosity in her eyes, then her eyes widened before rolling up into the back of her head as she fell out of her chair and collapsed on the floor. Riptide jumped out of his chair, racing around the table and kneeling down beside her. Reaching into his left pocket with his left hand, he pulled out his phone to call nine-one-one. A gunshot broke the air as his phone jumped out of his hand, skittering away from him with a hole through it. He stayed still as a voice said "Stand up."

Riptide thought for a few seconds, then moved his right hand to his hip, stalling by saying "Who are you?"

"It won't matter in a few seconds." The voice said. "Now, stand up."

Riptide stood up, keeping his back towards the voice and his right hand by his hip.

"Hands up." The voice said, and as Riptide brought his right hand up, he slid his pistol from its holster. Holding it in a backwards fashion, he aimed towards where he thought the other person was and fired, hearing a thump behind him. Turning, he found the waiter laying sprawled across the floor.

Remembering Tsunami, he grabbed her purse, pulling her phone out and dialing nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" The person on the other end of the line said.

"I need an ambulance as soon as possible at my current location." He said.

"Sir, we can't just speed up the arrival of ambulances for…" the person began, then Riptide lost it.

"I am Police Detective Riptide!" He shouted into the phone. "Dean Tsunami has been poisoned, now get me that ambulance SOON!"

"Right away sir." The person answered.

"Good." Riptide growled, then hung up. He put the phone back in Tsunami's purse, then knelt back down beside the SeaWing, holding onto her arm.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sunny ran through the hospital, ignoring everyone who gave her strange looks. She finally found Tsunami's room, but Detective Riptide held her back.

"I want to see Tsunami!" Sunny cried. "I'm one of her closest friends!"

"Listen." Detective Riptide said gently. "Normally I would be so straight with someone, but I'll need to be with you."

Sunny looked at him, feeling tears streaming down her face. "Is she going to be all right?" She whispered.

"The doctors are doing all they can, but the poison used on her is a neurotoxin." Riptide said. "She's got maybe another hour, at most an hour and a half."

Sunny felt ready to burst into tears, but right then there was a commotion behind her.

"Let me through!" A voice said, and Sunny turned to see Cobra running towards her, with Dr. Fennec behind him.

"I heard about what happened." Cobra said breathlessly. "I thought I knew what the neurotoxin was, so I went to Dr. Fennec." He trailed off, and Dr. Fennec continued.

"With what he told me, I was able to create this." The professor held up a vial of silvery liquid. "It should counteract the neurotoxin. But it'll have to be injected soon."

Detective Riptide made a gesture, and Dr. Fennec pushed past him into the hospital room. For fifteen minutes, there was no sound. Sunny began to fear the worst, and she jumped slightly as Dr. Fennec came out of the room.

"She's going to make it." He said, a smile on his face. "But she's going to have to stay here for a while."

"How long?" Sunny asked as the rest of the doctors who had been in the room walked out and walked away.

"I don't know at the moment." Dr. Fennec replied. "She's woken up. She's weak, but she wants to see you Sunny."

Sunny nodded and pushed past the doctor, entering the room and closing the door behind her. She turned to the hospital bed, where Tsunami lay looking at her.

"Sunny." The dean said weakly. "I'm glad you came."

Sunny sat down next to Tsunami's bedside, taking hold of the deans left hand in her right hand. Tsunami looked at Sunny for a few seconds, then said "Sunny, until I'm strong enough to go back, the University is going to need someone to take charge."

"I know." Sunny said, the sight of seeing one of her best friends since childhood like this making her want to cry. "I'll make sure someone takes charge."

Tsunami shook her head slowly. "No Sunny, I'm giving control of Jade University to you until I'm better." The dean gestured weakly with her right hand, and Sunny looked in the direction she had gestured, seeing Tsunami's purse on the table at the end of the bed.

"Take my purse back to the University with you." Tsunami said weakly. "Tell Fatespeaker, Clay, Starflight, Fennec, Glory, and whoever else needs to know at first. Tomorrow, call an assembly together to tell everyone about what happened." Tsunami closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath. "Now, please go. I need some peace."

Sunny nodded, standing up. She grabbed Tsunami's purse and walked out of the room, closing the door once more behind her.

Sighing, she made a motion at Cobra and Fennec. Detective Riptide looked like he wanted to follow them, but at that moment another police officer walked up to him, and they started talking.

 _I promise you Tsunami, Jade University will not fall to pieces._ Sunny thought fiercely. _You can count on me._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Anemone sat in the back of the Jade Hall building, her eyes narrowed as she watched Sunny walk out onto the stage.

"Thank you all for getting here on such short notice." The SandWing said. "Now, I called you hear to tell you that yesterday, there was an almost successful attempt on dean Tsunami's life."

Anemone gasped. She remembered the day in the cafeteria with the shooter vividly, even though it had been a couple weeks ago.

"Now, dean Tsunami is recovering, thanks to Dr. Fennec and Cobra." Sunny continued. Anemone glanced over to her left down the row of seats she was in and saw Cobra smiling slightly. Sunny continued "I visited with Tsunami and she gave me control of Jade University while she recovers. So until she returns, I am the new dean."

There was a murmur of conversation as dean Sunny left the stage, which died down as Moon stepped out. The NightWing glanced around to make sure everyone was quiet, then smiled.

"As you all know, over the past couple of days the basketball team has been practicing every afternoon." She said. "I'd like Cobra, Qibli, and Shadowstrike to please stand up."

As the three of them did, Moon continued talking. "Thanks to them, our team is getting better and better." She turned towards Cobra and said "So, how many more days until we're ready for a game Cobra?"

"We expect to be ready in the next few days." Cobra said, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. Anemone watched him closely. "Thanks to the schedule we created, the teams basically ready."

"That's good, because we've got a game scheduled against Sky University in five days." Moon said. "Hopefully you'll be ready."

Anemone saw Cobra shoot a quick glance at Qibli, who nodded almost unnoticeably. The SandWing turned back to looking at Moon and said confidently "We'll be ready."

"Good." Moon said, then she smiled. "That's all guys. You can go now."

As everyone stood up, Anemone turned to Tamarin, who was sitting next to her. The SeaWing put her hand gently on the RainWings arm, and she turned her head in Anemone's direction.

"It's time to go Tamarin." Anemone said gently, and the blind RainWing nodded her head. Anemone stood up and Tamarin stood up, using Anemone as support. Anemone smiled as she lead Tamarin out of the Jade Hall building. She hadn't told anybody that she had a secret, and she wasn't ever going to either.

 _This is one secret that'll stay a secret._ Anemone thought to herself. _Well, at least for a while longer that is._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Starflight sighed as he sat in the library. He was behind the library checkout counter, since he was the librarian, but it was boring when almost nobody came to the library to get any books. He almost called out for his assistant, Scrollkeeper, but decided not to.

 _Sometimes, I wish I hadn't gone blind._ Starflight thought wryly, his hand drifting up to touch the dark sunglasses he wore all the time to hide his eyes.

The door to the library opened, and Starflight sat up a little straighter. Tilting his head, he listened to the footsteps that entered the room, going through everyone he knew and how they walked in his mind.

"Cobra, is that you?" He finally said. There was a slight pause, and Starflight started to think he had imagined the footsteps.

"Yeah, it's me Starflight." Cobra finally said, and Starflight relaxed. He tilted his head again as a second pair of footsteps entered the library, and he said "And is Peril with you?"

"Yeah, she is." Cobra said, a smile evident in his voice. Starflight smiled to himself; even though he was blind, he knew about how close Cobra and Peril were.

"Did you come here for anything in particular or just to hang out with Peril?" Starflight asked.

"I actually came for some books." Cobra said, and Starflight heard him walk up to the counter. Cobra continued "Do you have anything on Sky University?"

"I don't think so." Starflight said. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Cobra said. "Do you have any book series that you'd recommend?"

"Possibly." Starflight said, leaning back in his chair. "There's some good books in the fantasy aisle, and I think we got some new books on strategy for sports."

"Thanks Starflight." Cobra said, and Starflight heard him start to walk away.

"Hey Cobra." Starflight said, and he heard Cobra stop. "I just remembered, something arrived today for you." Starflight said, before calling over his shoulder "Scrollkeeper! Get the package that arrived for Cobra!."

After a few seconds, Starflight heard Scrollkeeper come up beside him and set something down on the counter. Starflight heard Cobra walk back towards the counter and stop. There was a slight scuffing sound as Cobra picked up the box, then he grunted in satisfaction.

"So, I take it you were expecting a package?" Starflight heard Peril ask.

"Yeah, I was." Cobra replied, before saying "I may come back later Starflight. Right now, I need to go find Shadowstrike and Qibli."

Starflight nodded slightly as he heard Cobra walk away. The door opened and he heard Cobra's footsteps walk out, then Peril's follow. As the door closed, he sighed and leaned back in his chair.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dr. Fennec say in his classroom, waiting while everyone had their free period. He knew that his next class was his advanced genetics class, and he was reviewing what he was going to be teaching that day.

He heard the door to his classroom open and he looked up, startled. He saw Moonwatcher standing by the door, a sheepish look on her face.

"Yes Moonwatcher? What is it?" Fennec asked, turning his chair to face her. The NightWing seemed to hesitate for a second, then she came into the room, the door closing behind her.

"How did you save Tsunami?" She asked, and Fennec smiled.

"Well, once I learned that a neurotoxin had been used, and what it's possible type was, it was easy to create an antidote to the toxin." He said, drumming his fingers on one of his armrests. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if you could tell me who told you that is was a neurotoxin and what type it possibly was." Moonwatcher asked, and Fennec nodded.

"It was Cobra." He said. "He came in here in a big rush. Said that he had just gotten word that Tsunami had been poisoned. Said he knew what had been used to do it, and asked if I could make an antidote. I said sure, but only if he could tell me what poison had been used."

Moonwatcher nodded, smiling. "Thank you Dr. Fennec. I'll leave you alone now." She said, backing towards the door.

"Thank you. And Moonwatcher?" He called as she reached the door, and she turned back to look at him.

"Make sure you have the assignment I gave last time in this class." He said. "I know it's difficult since you take both Advanced Genetics and Biology, but you need to stay on top of turning in the right assignments."

"I'll bring the right one in, I promise." Moonwatcher said, opening the door and hurrying out. Sighing, Fennec turned back to his lesson plans, delving back into reviewing them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Peril stood by the door to the gym, her foot tapping on the floor as she waited that afternoon for basketball practice to start. She glanced at her phone, making sure she wasn't too early, then went back to waiting.

Just then, she saw the rest of the team coming towards the gym, but she didn't see Qibli, Cobra, or Shadowstrike. Sighing, she walked into the gym ahead of everyone else.

"Hi Peril." A voice said from her right as soon as she walked through the door and she jumped, her head whipping around. Cobra, Qibli, and Shadowstrike sat on the bleacher next to the door, and Peril could judge by their angle that they were able to see her by the door from their spot, but she wouldn't have been able to see them.

"You mean you've been in here all this time!?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "While I've been waiting and waiting, you've been in here having a good time!?"

Cobra shook his head, a big grin plastered on his face. "We've been in here before you arrived and started waiting by the door. We watched cause we expected you to walk in soon." He explained.

Everyone else on the team walked in, and Cobra jumped off the bleachers, landing in front of them. He pointed over to a bleacher, where a line of boxes were later out on the benches.

"Over there are your uniforms for the team." Cobra explained. "Find the box with your name on it and then go change."

"You have twenty minutes." Shadowstrike added. "Any stragglers will end up cleaning the bathrooms."

Peril ran towards the bleacher with the boxes, scanning them until she found the one with her name on it. Snatching it up, she made a dash towards the locker room, frantic to get changed before time was up.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cobra watched in amusement as everyone scrambled towards the locker rooms. Glancing at Shadowstrike, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Overdue it much?" The SandWing asked his friend, and the NightWing shrugged.

"No." Shadowstrike said, then frowned as if a thought had struck him.

"What?" Cobra said, and the NightWing looked at him.

"Didn't Moon say that a Coach Ruby was going to help us?" He asked, and Cobra nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, she did." He said, then shrugged. "Well, for now we'll have to do without her."

Shadowstrike nodded, then glanced at his smart watch. "They have around ten minutes left." The NightWing said, his tone sounding pleased.

The door to the girls locker room burst open, and Cobra whipped his head around to see Peril running towards him, dressed in her uniform. Cobra looked at Shadowstrike smugly, and the NightWing grunted.

Peril stopped in front of Cobra, her eyes twinkling. Cobra smiled at her, and her face brightened.

"Nice job Peril." Cobra said as the rest of the team began to pour out of the locker rooms. "You beat everyone else."

As everyone approached, Cobra climbed up on the bleachers, and whistled sharply, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"As you know, Coach Ruby was supposed to be helping us." Cobra began. "But she hadn't shown up, so for our first game I am the sole coach."

Foh war a few seconds, nobody said a thing. Then at the back of the group, a voice yelled out "Coach Cobra!"

Cobra looked towards the back to try and figure out who had said it as everyone started chanting it. Eventually, he spotted the SeaWing Tang approximately where the voice had come from. After a few minutes, he whistled sharply again, and the noise died down.

"Thank you all, but I'm not certain I'm qualified…." Cobra began, but then Winter pushed to the front of the group.

"Cobra, you've been teaching us all from the tryouts for the team to now." The IceWing began. "You've been dedicating almost all your time and effort into making this team great. If that doesn't make you qualified to be our coach, then I don't know what does."

"Winter's right!" Tang called out from the back of the group, starting to force her way forward. "You're our coach Cobra, wether you know it or not!"

Cobra blinked as everyone cheered, and involuntarily he took a step back. He noticed Peril slipping out of the gym out of the corner of his eye, then he maintained his focus on the team.

"If you're absolutely certain you want me as your coach…" He said as soon as everyone quieted down, and everyone cheered. He waited a few minutes, then whistled to get everyone to quiet down.

"I'll be glad to be your coach then." He said, a smile crossing his face. Everyone cheered, then Peril pushed to the front of the crowd, a box in her hands. Cobra hadn't even noticed her re-enter the gym. She held out the box and Cobra took it from her, noticing it was signed all over.

"This is the teams gift to you Cobra." Peril said, a smile across her face. Cobra nodded, confused, then opened the box, pulling out a baseball hat and a t-shirt in the teams colors, looking at the t-shirt, he saw on the back "Coach Cobra." Glancing at the hat, he saw the teams logo on the front, with his the same thing embroidered underneath the logo that was on the t-shirt. Glancing up, he saw everyone looking at him. Grinning, he put the hat on, and everyone cheered as he jumped off the bleachers and started shaking their hands.

"I'm going to go put my new team shirt on." Cobra said, still smiling. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, then we'll get to practice. We need to be ready for the game in a couple days."

As he headed towards the boys locker room, he felt the brim of his new hat. He realized the extent of his new position, and he smiled even more as he realized he was ready to take it on.

 **A/N:**

 **So, haven't said anything in a long time, and the reason for that is because without having to do Authors Notes I write faster. I'm doing this now to tell you that in the next couple of chapters I'm going to be working in a couple new characters.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

 **I am sorry if this chapter is cringey, I have no idea how a basketball game works. I'm gonna cringe so much while I write this.**

Chapter 25

Sandstorm sat in the stadium at Sky University. He had bought a ticket to the game so that he could see how good Jade University's team was. He knew Cobra taught them, and he was thinking of applying to attend Jade University someday.

He snapped back to reality as the speaker system crackled to life.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the first game of the season!" The voice from the speakers said. "Today, it's Sky University against the new team for Jade University! And here come the teams!"

Sandstorm watched as the team for Sky University walked out onto the court. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the team, seeing only guys on the team. So it might be a big surprise for them to realize they have to go against girls. Sandstorm thought grimly.

On the other side of the court, Jade University's team walked onto the court, following three figures. Sandstorm recognized Qibli, a friend that both he and Cobra shared, and Shadowstrike, who Cobra had told him a lot about, but the third figure he didn't recognize.

 _Probably the coach._ He thought, seeing the hat on the third figures head. As the two teams went to their sides of the court, the two coaches went to the middle of the court. The coach for Sky University held out her hand, and after a moment the coach for Jade University took it, shaking. They reached up and pulled off their hat as they walked away, and Sandstorm started as he recognized Cobra.

 _So Cobra's the coach._ Sandstorm thought, his mind whirling. _The other team should watch out._

After a few more minutes, the game began. Sandstorm leaned forward, eager to see every bit of action.

 **A/N:**

 **I was right. I grinned a lot writing this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Winter sat on the bench, watching as the game went on. Glancing at the scoreboard, he saw that there were only a minute left in the game, and that the score was tied.

Cobra suddenly stood up, making a hand gesture at the referee. They nodded, and Cobra made a beckoning gesture at Flare, who ran over to him. After a couple of words, Flare nodded, running back out onto the court and tapping Peril on the shoulder, whispering in her ear.

Winter watched as Peril walked over, sitting down on the bench beside him.

"Winter, your in." Cobra said, and Winter stood up, jogging out onto the court.

As the game resumed, Winter kept his eyes on where the basketball was. As a SkyWing dribbled the ball towards their hoop, Winter drafted forwards, knocking the ball from the SkyWings hands and dribbling it towards the other side of the court.

Winter was aware of the SkyWings trying to block him, but he evaded them, closing the distance between him and the hoop. Glancing at the time, he saw that there were seven seconds left in the game. Throwing caution to the wind, he focused on the hoop, and shot the ball, sending it flying through the air. The ball swished through the net just as the buzzer sounded. Winter was suddenly surrounded by the entire Jade University team, all of them cheering and clapping him on the shoulder. A strong hand clasped him on the shoulder, and Winter turned to find Cobra standing behind him, a broad smile on his face.

"Good job Winter." The coach said, and Winter smiled. He saw Tang and his smile grew bigger at the look of pride on the SeaWings face.

 _I can't wait for our next game._ Winter decided, his smile growing even broader.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Fatespeaker sat in her office, typing up a report about Ochre and what he had planned to do to add to his file. The counselor shook her head, brushing some of her black hair out of her face.

"Hey Fatespeaker, you have a couple of minutes?" Sunny's voice crackled out of the walkie-talkie that lay on the desk.

Fatespeaker picked up the walk-in talkie and pressed the talk button. "Yeah, I'll be right there." She said, before releasing the button.

"Okay, see you in a few." Sunny responded. Fatespeaker stood up, walking out of her office and locking the door behind her before hurrying towards Sunny's office.

As she walked into Sunny's office, she noticed how there were papers almost on every available table in the office. Sunny was sitting behind her desk, her hair a mess and dark bags under her eyes.

"You okay Sunny?" Fatespeaker asked. The dean smiled wearily and shook her head.

"I'm exhausted Fatespeaker." Sunny said softly. "I don't know how Tsunami did this."

Fatespeaker sat down in an empty shark and leaned forward in it. Sunny met the NightWings eyes, and Fatespeaker smiled at her.

"Sunny, you're doing a great job." Fatespeaker said reassuringly. "Now, Tsunami only has around five or six more days before she'll be released from the hospital. You can hold out until then, I'm sure"

Sunny nodded, then glanced at the clock on her desk. "Thanks Fatespeaker. You can go now."

Fatespeaker nodded and stood up, walking briskly out of Sunny's office back towards her own.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Clay sat in his chair, his eyes scanning over the faces of all the students in his classroom from over the top of his computer. He had assigned them a whole lot of reading in class, and he was pretending to be focused on something on his computer while making sure everyone was actually doing their work.

He sighed to himself, satisfied that everyone was doing their work, before turning his full attention to his computer, starting to enter grades on the past work he had his class do. Typing them in, he came to Moon's and smiled.

Another 100. He thought, glancing over the top of his computer to where the NightWing sat, diligently working on her work. Turning back to his computer, he continued entering grades, determined to get them all entered before the class was over.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so I know that this is a short chapter, but I'm trying to beat an almost impossible deadline I set myself. I'm attempting to reach 31 chapters by the end of this week (meaning Saturday night)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Turtle sat in History class, listening to Professor Webs drone on and on. He stared at his notes, the letters starting to blur.

His phone buzzed suddenly, snapping him back to reality. Sneaking a glance at Webs, he slipped his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and opening up his text messages.

There was a new message from Kinkajou. Opening it, he read it quickly:

 _I'm bored._

Sighing, he typed out a response:

 _Kinkajou, I'm sorry you're bored, but I really want to get a good grade in this class. Can we talk after the class is over?_

Sending it, he waited for a response. After a few seconds, a new message came in:

 _Okay, fine. Talk later._

Rolling his eyes, he slid his phone back into his pocket and went back to taking notes. About thirty minutes later, the bell rang and everyone got out of their seats, heading for the door. Turtle pushed through the crowd until he found Kinkajou. As they left the classroom, he pulled her aside.

"Kinkajou, you have to promise me something." Turtle said firmly. The RainWing looked at him and nodded, her eyes focused on his face.

"Promise me you'll try harder to be a good student." Turtle said. "I don't want you to have any bad grades."

Kinkajou smiled at him, then nodded. "I'll try Turtle, I promise." She said, and Turtle smiled, putting his arm over her shoulder as they walked to their next class.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Glory sat staring at her phone. She was in her classroom, which was thankfully empty at the moment.

She had just gotten a text from her close friend Deathbringer, asking her if she would like to go out for dinner with him.

She sat there for a good fifteen minutes, before replying that she'd love to go.

Putting her phone down, Glory ran her hands through her hair, sighing heavily.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter 32 is longer, and the reason this one is so short is because I wrote it at 10:10 PM. Also, to all my supporters, thanks for continuing to support my writings. And to the guest "Gold":**

 **I don't care how much you hate on my writing style. I'm writing this the way I write, and I changed Peril's ship because I wanted to break some rules and see what sort of reaction I'd get.**

 **Anyways, I'll get to writing Chapter 31 now.**

 **Shadowstrike: "You should get some more sleep."**

 **Me: "I seriously need to confine you to a room and get one of my OC's that is actually helpful to be in the room while I write."**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sora stood behind the counter of her shop, idly tracing designs on the counter with her finger.

The door opened and Sora glanced up…to find a pistol pointed at her.

"All the money in the register." The IceWing holding the pistol hissed, the lower half of his face hidden by a blue bandana. Sora hastily pulled all the money out of the register, shoving it into a bag which the IceWing then grabbed.

"Sorry honey, but I can't take any risks." The IceWing said as the raised the pistol.

There was a sudden shattering noise and the IceWing howled in pain, dropping the pistol as his hand went up to grab the dart now embedded in his shoulder.

Cobra leaped through the now shattered window, picking up the dropped gun. Calmly, he thumped the IceWing over the head with it, sending them to the floor unconscious.

"Thanks Cobra." Sora said as she went to retrieve her money. The SandWing grunted as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I'll call the police." He said, and Sora nodded.

 _Cobra is a great friend and all._ Sora thought as she put the money back in the register. _But he still has secrets._

 **A/N:**

 **I DID IT! I finished the actual chapter at 10:33 last night. Now, hopefully I'll be able to upload two chapters next week, then a surprise chapter the week after that. Now though, I can relax…**

 ** _An explosion can be heard_**

 **Me: "NOW WHAT!?"**

 ** _Nightreader sticks his head in_**

 **Nightreader: "Inferno and Cobra are fighting with explosives."**

 **Me: "Again?"**

 ** _Nightreader nods_**

 **Me: "Tell Danksticker to deal with it."**

 ** _Nightreader nods again and runs off_**

 **Me: "I should really copy IndigoWingedWolf's idea and make a story about how hectic my life is so that people know why sometimes I update regularly and then why other times I upload fifteen chapters in a single day."**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:**

 **Okay, to all the haters of what I've done in this story, thanks for your criticism. All you're doing is desensitizing me to hate reviews. 1; I know getting rid of a canon ship is really bad, but I wanted to stretch some boundaries, 2; a chapter can be however long the author likes, it doesn't have to be more than 1k words, and 3; to the last guest who left a hate review, my authors notes are not "Overrated." I have no clue what you even meant by that. And also, the little skits in my authors notes are for comic relief most of the time. So, if all you haters keep hating on my story, I'm going to keep going strong with the storyline, and completely ignore your reviews. I'm not trying to be mean, it's just going to be what I'll have to do.**

 **This chapters POV is going to be Ruby. (I'm also getting slammed for using too many OC's, so I'm going to be working in more canon characters.) Also, I'm gonna try to make this chapter over 1k words, just to satisfy some people.**

Chapter 32

Ruby ran through the hallways of Jade University, dread filling her mind. She had forgotten to mark when she should first show up to help with the basketball team, and she had only remembered after seeing the first game on TV.

She ran up to the gym doors, throwing them open and running inside. She skidded to a stop as all activity in the gym stopped, everyone looking at her. She blinked, her dread dissolving into a sense of bewilderment. The team was doing exercises, or they had been before she barged in.

"What do you want?" A voice said from her left, and she turned to find two SandWings and a NightWing walking towards her. Ruby drew herself to her full height, looking the lead SandWing straight in the eyes.

"I'm Coach Ruby, and I was supposed to be training the basketball team." She said, and the lead SandWing glanced at his friends.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally have you show up." The SandWing said, holding out his hand. "I'm Coach Cobra."

Ruby took his hand, shaking it. "But I was supposed to be helping a sophomore in college with the team…" she began, but Cobra held up his other hand, forestalling her words.

"I am a college sophomore, but the team declared its coach. With you, now we have two." He said, a smile spreading across his face. "And we'll be able to wreak even more havoc on the court."

Ruby grinned, then glanced at Cobra's friends. "And them?" She asked, gesturing.

"This is Qibli, our offensive coordinator." Cobra said, pointing at the other SandWing. "And the NightWing is Shadowstrike, our defensive coordinator." He paused, then added. "Shadowstrike also deals with the disciplinary matters."

Ruby nodded, and Cobra glanced back at the players.

"Well, get back to training!" He yelled, and everyone got back to doing their exercises.

"You certainly do act like a coach." Ruby said as Cobra turned back to her. He smiled self consciously.

"I've had to get into the role." He said, then gestured at Qibli. "Qibli will get you copies of all our notes on the players statistics and our training sessions."

Ruby nodded at Qibli, then put her stuff down. Turning, she looked at all the players. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Qibli say something to Cobra, then rush off. Shrugging it off, she continued watching the players training.

Suddenly, loud shouting broke the air and everyone stopped doing what they were doing. Ruby scanned the court and saw an IceWing and a SkyWing glaring at each other.

"I though I told you SkyWing, don't try to get your turn in before mine is done." The IceWing yelled at the SkyWing, who yelled something unintelligible and leapt at the IceWing. The two rolled around on the floor, trying to hit each other.

Suddenly, Shadowstrike was behind the two of them, grabbing each one by the back of their shirts and lifting them off the floor, holding them apart from one another.

"Okay, you two get to clean the bathroom floor with toothbrushes." The NightWing growled as he switched his grip on each of them to their arm, dragging them towards the locker rooms.

Ruby glanced at Cobra, raising her eyebrow. "He really does take discipline seriously." She commented, and Cobra nodded in agreement.

"I thought he had gotten them straightened out when he threatened them all with cleaning the gym floor with toothbrushes, but I guess I was wrong." The SandWing said.

Ruby sensed movement on her other side and turned to find Qibli standing beside her, holding out a manilla folder with a sheath of papers in it.

"These are our notes." The SandWing said, and Ruby took them.

"Thanks Qibli." She said, before opening up the folder. Looking through the notes, she whistled when she came to one.

"This IceWing's statistics are amazing." She said, glancing at Cobra. "When can I meet him?"

"You kind of already did." Cobra said, pointing in the direction of the locker rooms. "Winter was the IceWing that Shadowstrike dragged over there."

Ruby blinked, then shrugged. Going back to the notes, she flipped through them, eventually coming to the ones for the girls.

"You know, when I saw the game on TV and heard that the team was both girls and boys. I thought whoever was leading it was crazy." Ruby said, glancing at Cobra. "Now that I've met you, I know it was more of a strategic move."

"To win against an enemy, one's best chance is to disorient them before striking." Cobra said. "When the other team see's that they're going up against girls as well as boys, it throws them off their game. Then, we keep them off their game by giving multiple turnovers to them, which we always take back to score points."

"The Sky University team seemed to have you on the run though." Ruby pointed out, and Cobra nodded.

"They're a good team." He said, a grin spreading across his face. "That's why I kept our best out until the final round."

Ruby nodded. "It worked." She said as she went back to reading the notes. She made it to one page of notes and her brows furrowed.

"Cobra, why is there a bunch more writing about positive characteristics on the notes page for a SkyWing named Peril?" She asked. There was a coughing sound, and she glanced over st Qibli to see him hiding his mouth behind his hand, obviously trying not to laugh. Cobra shot a glare at him, then turned to Ruby.

"Peril is a….special case." He said slowly. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" She asked, and Cobra opened his mouth to respond, then paused.

"Peril is Cobra's girlfriend." Qibli said, lowering his hand. "And the reason there's so many more notes is because Shadowstrike and I were extra observant about her game, making sure she only didn't make it on the team because she was Cobra's girlfriend."

Ruby nodded, glancing back at Cobra, who looked slightly embarrassed. The SkyWing nodded at him, attempting to reassure him, but the SandWing avoided her eyes.

"Well, let's make sure they're ready for the next game." Ruby said as she closed the folder, putting it in her bag before watching the players do their exercises, taking down her own observations mentally.

 **A/N:**

 **First, one number and a word: 1054 words.**

 **That's how many words are in this chapter, without counting the chapter title and the authors notes. I hope that makes anybody who likes long chapters happy, cause I spent a lot of my time and effort to write this much. I noticed several spots where I could have ended it, but I chose not to. Listen, I try to satisfy all my writers, but in the end, I'm going to end up writing the story however I like with reader input. I'm going to try and have the next chapter writen and uploaded in 3 to 4 days. And I'll _try_ to have it be more than 1k words as well. Please note I said "try." Please don't slam me if I'm not able to, which I probably won't be able to.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:**

 **Okay, first, to the guest Evangelion.**

 **I'm sorry I misinterpreted your reviews. I'll try to not do it anymore, and I apologize for calling your opinion hating on my story. I look forward to hearing your honest opinions on my story. I also would like to clarify what I meant by "satisfy." I mean that I like making sure all my readers are enjoying what they are reading.**

 **This chapter is going to be from Darkstalker's POV. And yes, I know those of you who have read one particular book in the series are going to wonder why I did this, and the reason is I felt like it. That's almost always my reason most of the times I do something.**

Chapter 33

Darkstalker sat in front of a screen of computers, a different image from surveillance and traffic cameras all over the country arrayed across them.

The phone rang, and picking it up, he pressed the button, raising the phone to his ear.

"Well?" Came Inferno's voice. "What have you got for me?"

"There's a possibility for a good score in the downtown of the capital of the SkyWing area." Darkstalker answered.

"No, I want to do something against Jade University!" Inferno shouted through the phone. Darkstalker pulled the phone away from his ear as the shouting continued. He waited until it died down, then he brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Well, you could always take another stab at the dean of the school." Darkstalker suggested.

"No, there's no good openings." Inferno growled. "I'll take a shot at that treacherous SandWing though. When is their next game?"

"I think it's in about a week and a half." Darkstalker said, checking his calender. "Yeah, a week and a half, Jade University is hosting."

"Good. I'll have my team ready." Inferno said wickedly, before the call ended. Darkstalker put the phone back down and went back to surveilling all the camera feeds, keeping an eye on everything.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I hope you enjoy this holiday themed chapter!**

 **POV is Silverwings.**

Chapter 34

Silverwings sat in the library, waiting for Shadowstrike to show up. He had asked her to meet him at the library, and she had gotten there early. She glanced at her phone, seeing if she had any recent texts from Shadowstrike.

Finally, she heard the library door open. Not getting her hopes up, she waited until she saw Shadowstrike walking out of an aisle between two bookshelves, carrying a bag.

"What took you so long?" Silver asked, her tone teasing. "Get caught up somewhere?"

Shadowstrike smiled at her as he pulled a box out of his bag. He held it out to her, his eyes twinkling.

"What's this?" Silver asked, taking it.

"Happy Valentines Day." Shadow said, his smile growing even bigger.

Silver opened the box to find a heart shaped box, which she guessed was filled with chocolate, a heart-shaped card, and a carving. She lifted the carving out of the box and looked at it, smiling at all the small detail.

"Thanks Shadow." She said, putting the carving back into the box. "It's amazing."

Shadow blushed, and Silver stood up. Walking over to him, she threw her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a great guy, Shadow." She said lovingly. "I'm glad I know you."

Shadow smiled, then put his arms around her. Silver looked at him, confused, then he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

Silver felt her eyes widen, then she closed them, happiness filling her entire body. After a few seconds, Shadow pulled away, and Silver opened her eyes to see Shadow smiling at her.

"I've known I loved you from the moment we first met." He said, then glanced away, a blush crossing his face. "It's okay if you don't feel the same."

Silver laughed, and Shadow looked at her, surprise filling his face. Silver kissed him again.

"Shadow, I love you as well." Silver said, and the NightWing's face broke into a broad grin.

"So, are we going to give this a try?" He asked, and Silver nodded.

"I think it'll work out just fine." She said, and they sat down together, getting to work on stuff to do with the basketball team.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:**

 **I had an idea, and I'm going through with it. This chapter is going to be from Cobra's POV, and entering the scene will be a very... _special_ character. Try to figure out who they are!**

Chapter 35

Cobra stood on the sidelines of the court in Jade University's gym. He was paying close attention to the game. They were playing against Ice University, and he was slightly glad they were in their home court.

As he was watching the game, he noticed a person standing at the door of the gym. Squinting, he could barely make out anything about them except their red hair and their black clothing.

"Ruby, you take over." Cobra said. "I'll be right back." Ruby nodded and Cobra stealthily slipped away from the game as do avoid drawing attention. He headed for the door and as he did the person moved out into the hallway.

Walking into the hallway, Cobra turned to face the person, who had their back to them. Up close to them, he could now see that the tips of their hair were black.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Cobra asked. The person turned to him, and Cobra took a step back as he met their gaze. Their eyes were bright green, and the irises looked as if they had fire inside them, the color always moving and flickering like a flame.

"What is your name?" Cobra asked, trying a different question.

"My name is Dark." The person said, running a hand through his hair. "And I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Cobra said, his eyes narrowing. Dark went to answer, but at that moment footsteps echoed from behind them. Cobra turned around to see someone walking towards them, dressed entirely in black. As he got closer, his right hand came out of the pocket of the coat he was wearing and raised up, the gun he had pointing right at Cobra. Instantly, Cobra realized that there was a silencer on it.

The stranger pulled the trigger, and Cobra felt a sudden twisting sensation. Suddenly, he was behind Dark, and the bullet that had just been fired was laying on the ground. Dark thrust his right hand outwards, and the stranger flew backwards, the gun dropping from his hand. Cobra darted forwards, snatching up the gun. He pointed it at the stranger as they climbed to their feet.

"Who are you, and who do you work for." He asked through gritted teeth. The stranger didn't answer, only raised there other hand up to under their chin, and Cobra realized they had another gun.

The stranger grinned wickedly as he pulled the trigger, but there was no gunshot, only a clicking sound. The stranger lowered the gun and stared at it, confused.

"Looking for this?" Dark said as he held up a magazine. The stranger took a step backwards, and Dark dropped the magazine onto the floor.

The stranger pulled out a knife, but at that moment Dark made a sudden pulling gesture and the knife flew into the wall. Following up his last move, Dark thrust his fist forwards, and the stranger grunted as he was thrown backwards into a wall. His head made contact, and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Thanks Dark." Cobra said. "Now how'd you do that?"

"I'll tell you some other time." Dark said, then gestured towards the pocket his phone was in. "You'll find my contact information on your phone."

Startled, Cobra pulled his phone out and pulled up his contacts. Sure enough, Dark was on his contact list. Cobra put his phone away, then looked around for Dark, but couldn't see him anywhere. Dark had just seemed to vanish into thin air.

Shrugging, Cobra snuck back into the gym, slipping back to stand beside Ruby, who glanced at him curiously but didn't say anything. Realizing he still had the gun in his hand, he slipped it into his bag, making sure nobody had seen it.

Straightening back up, he glanced at the score. They were tied up, and there were only a couple seconds left in the game. Glancing at the players on the field, he saw Winter with the ball, dribbling it towards Ice University's hoop.

"Come on Winter." He muttered under his breath. As if the IceWing had heard him, Winter shot, the ball flying through the air to swish through the net. At that exact same moment, an IceWing from the other team slammed hard into Winter, knocking him down hard onto the ground.

Cobra leapt forward as the buzzer sounded. He ran out onto the field, headed towards Winter, who was laying on the ground, holding his arm close to his body. Reaching the IceWings side, he dropped down onto one knee. He heard Ruby behind him, keeping the other members of the team back. He heard someone sobbing but ignored them.

"What hurts Winters?" Cobra asked, and the IceWing groaned.

"My arm feels like it's broken." Winter answered. "And I think my ankles twisted."

Cobra reached out his arm and gently laid his right hand on Winters arm. The IceWing let out a sharp hiss and Cobra pulled his arm back.

"Yeah, it's broken." He said, then glanced behind him to where Qibli was standing.

"Qibli, help me get him up. We've got to take him to the hospital to get his arm checked out." Cobra said, and the other SandWing nodded, coming forwards.

Cobra grabbed Winter by his left upper arm and Qibli grabbed him by his right upper arm. Winter hissed in pain as the raised him to his feet. Supporting the IceWing on either side, Cobra and Qibli started leading him towards the exit.

"Shadowstrike, call an ambulance." Cobra shouted back to the NightWing, who nodded and brought out his phone.

"Who was the IceWing that slammed into you?" Cobra asked as they walked through the hallway, heading for the main doors.

"I don't know." Winter said through clenched teeth.

Cobra nodded and they didn't say anything as they reached the main doors. Fatespeaker was standing there, her walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Ruby radioed in that you had a hurt player." Fatespeaker said as she pulled the door open for them to go through. "I thought I'd meet you here to make it easier."

Cobra nodded at her as they walked outside. And ambulance sat in front of the sidewalk leading to the doors, two medics standing outside of it with a stretcher. They rushed forward and took Winter from them, helping him onto the stretcher.

As they pushed it towards the ambulance, Cobra followed after them, gesturing for Qibli to go back. As the two medics lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance, Cobra went to climb up inside.

"Sorry, but family and close friends only." One of the medics said, and Cobra stared them down.

"I'm his coach, now let me in there." Cobra said, his tone deceptively soft. The medic glanced at his friend, then shrugged. Cobra climbed up into the back of the ambulance and sat down as the two medics climbed inside and closed the doors.

As the ambulance started moving, Cobra put his head in his hands, sighing. _I never thought it would come to something like this._ He thought. _Hopefully Winter will be alright._

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, I know adding a character in like this is weird, but I have an idea. A big idea that will cause multiple plot twists later on. Wether or not they are for good or for bad, I cannot say. Hopefully this chapter wasn't to weird for you.**

 **-Dark**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:**

 **POV of this chapter is going to be Peril.**

Chapter 36

Peril paced back and forth in one of the courtyards on Jade University's campus. Cobra had told her he would meet her there, but he hadn't shown up and he was fifteen minutes late. Finally, she pulled out her phone to text him, only to seethat her phone was dead.

Groaning, she shoved her phone back into her pocket, before walking towards one of the exits to the courtyard. She turned the corner and darted back around it. Peering back around it, she saw Moon and Silver being lead at gunpoint towards a black van. She growled to herself, before coming out from behind the corner, her feet pounding the ground as she sprinted towards Moon and Silver.

The man whirled as he heard her, but didn't bring his gun up. Instead, he smiled at her, and Peril suddenly was seized by uncertainty. There was a slight crunch behind her, and she skidded to a stop, pivoting on one foot so she wa facing the way she had come. A couple feet from her stood an IceWing. The IceWing grinned as he raised a gun. Peril glared at him, and he pulled the trigger. Instead of a loud bang, two prongs shot towards Peril, hitting her. Peril arced her back as a jolt of electricity shot through her body. She felt herself falling, then her vision went black.

LINE

Peril woke up gasping. Her eyes darted around and she noticed Moon and Silver nearby, watching her. Peril sat up, feeling her hands pinned behind her back. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.

"Peril, you okay?" Moon asked. Peril shrugged, wincing as her muscles shrieked in protest.

"I guess." She said, before glancing over at Silver, who hadn't said anything. "What about Silver?"

Moon looked at the hybrid in concern. Her voice quavered slightly as she said "When we were being brought in here, Silver tried to escape. They hit her pretty hard on the head."

Peril looked at the hybrid in concer, then her head whipped around as a door opened. Two SkyWings stepped in, walking towards her. They grabbed her roughly, and one of them shoved a sack over her head. She felt herself being led through multiple hallways, even up a set of stairs. Then she felt herself being shoved into a chair, feeling ropes being tied around her ankles.

"My treacherous friend, this message goes out to you." A silky voice said nearby, and Peril's eyes widened as she realized who it was. "You betrayed me, and that angered me greatly. Now, I have a decision for you to make."

The sack was ripped of her head and Peril blinked several times, trying to refocuse her eyes. Then she yelped as someone grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Something cold pushed into the skin beneath her chin, and she froze.

"You have two days to make your decision." Inferno said, standing right behind her. "Either turn yourself in and she lives, or keep yourself safe, and she dies. And then we'll move on to your two friends girlfriends."

Peril gathered enough of her courage to shout "Don't do it Cobra! Don't.." Then something hit her hard on the back of the head, and she blacked out.

LINE

She woke up groaning. Moon was kneeling beside her, her hand holding Perils head off the floor. Peril glanced towards her own hands to see that the handcuffs had been removed.

"I have two days." She muttered. "And then I either die or Cobra does." Then she passed out again, her tortured mind overwhelming her with nightmares.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:**

 **Okay, this chapter is going to be split up between three POV's that are going to be constantly alternating, so I apologize in advance. The three POV's are Cobra, Shadowstrike, and Qibli. Also, there's gonna be a few deaths in this chapter..but overall the story is still rated T.**

 **And, I'd like to thank my girlfriend for helping me with the last chapter. I had hit a writers block, and was struggling when we started talking on the doc where I type up this story. She suggested the idea, and I'm grateful for her help.**

Chapter 37

 ** _Cobra_**

Cobra sped onwards on the concrete of the road, the wind screaming past him as he revved the engine of his motorcycle to even greater speed. He had seen the video that Inferno had broadcast on the TV, and he had immediately contacted Qibli and Shadowstrike. Now he heard a roaring sound behind him, and he turned to see Shadowstrike's truck closing the distance between him and it. Shadowstrike sat at the wheel, with Qibli beside him. Both of them had grim looks on their faces.

Cobra turned back to face in front of him. He felt inside his leather jacket, where a holster was hidden. Touching the handle of the gun he had in it, he took his hand back out, grabbing the handlebar again. He had checked the signal of the broadcasts location, and he knew they were getting close.

He suddenly saw the building he had located the signal from. The black van was in front of it, parked. As he sped towards it, he suddenly turned sideways, skidding to a stop. He hopped off and put the kickstand down, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out the gun. He checked to make sure it was loaded, before cocking it

As Shadow's truck pulled up and his two friends hopped out, Cobra headed towards the door, both his hands on the grip of the pistol….

LINE

 ** _Qibli_**

Qibli crept forwards behind Shadowstrike as they headed towards the door. Qibli wanted to stay behind the NightWing and the other SandWing, since Cobra had his pistol and Shadow had a pistol as well, although at the moment it was still in the holster while he walked forward, his knife in hand.

Cobra pushed open the door slowly, entering with his gun out in front of him. After a few seconds, he called back "It's clear." Shadow slipped through and Qibli followed.

Cobra took a few steps towards the stairs, but at that moment a door squeaked open. Shadowstrike dove behind a filing cabinet as Qibli dove behind a column.

Cobra shouted and then three gunshots rang through the building. There was a thumping sound, then Cobra said "Okay, we're good."

Qibli stepped out from behind the column as Cobra pulled a pistol from the dead SkyWings belt. He tossed it to Qibli, who caught it in one hand and cocked it.

"Now, let go get the girls." Shadow growled, and they moved towards the staircase.

LINE

 ** _Shadowstrike_**

Shadow walked up the stairs, his knife sheathed and his pistol out. He crept slowly along, each step carefully planned. They stepped off onto the second floor, and stopped as they saw three IceWings staring at them. Two of the IceWings started towards them while the other one reached for a phone on his hip. Shadow's gun came up and he fired twice at the one trying to get the phone, whil Cobra fired at the two coming at them. The two Cobra shot fell down as the one Shadow shot grimaced, since Shadow first shot had hit him in his arm, and the other one had hit him in the leg. Qibli darted forwards and slammed the gun down on the back of the IceWings head, and the IceWing collapsed to the floor.

"Hello?" A voice called from behind a nearby door, and Cobra ran over to it.

"Peril!?" He cried, and their was a shriek of joy from behind the door.

"Cobra! I thought I told you not to come!" Peril's voice cried from behind the door. Cobra grunted, then aimed his gun at the door's lock.

"Stand back." He ordered, then he unloaded four shots into the lock, before stepping back and kicking the door in. Peril flew out and wrapped her arms around around Cobra's neck, while Moon walked out, struggling to help Silver, who limped along.

"Silver!" Shadow cried, running over and taking her from Moon. "What? Who?"

Silver smiled weakly. "Nice to see you again as well Shadow." She said. Cobra grunted as he disentangled himself from Peril, before he walked back over to the steps.

"Shadow, Qibli, you two stay here." The SandWing said. "I'm finding Inferno and settling things once and for all."

LINE

 ** _Cobra_**

Cobra crept up the stairs towards the top floor. He was absolutely certain Inferno would be up there, and as he guessed, as he neared the exit of the stairwell he heard Inferno shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'VE LOST CONTACT WITH THE BOTTOM TWO FLOORS?" The SkyWings voice roared, and a voice answered him meekly.

"There's radio silence. Nothing sir." It said, and Inferno cursed.

"Well, get down there and see what's going on!" He yelled. Cobra slipped the silencer on his pistol, screwing it on tight. He hid in a patch of shadows as the person Inferno had been yelling at started down the stairs. As they passed his hiding spot, he aimed, firing a single shot into the center of their back. The SkyWing collapsed with a thud.

Cobra crept up the last few stairs and then exited the stairwell, the pistol held out in front of him. Inferno stood looking out a window, his back facing him.

"Well?" Inferno asked.

"Inferno, I'm done with you." Cobra growled, and the SkyWing turned, his eyes narrowing as he saw the SandWing.

"So, you actually showed up." He growled, then smiled. "Good choice. Now you die." The SkyWing reached into his jacket and Cobra smashed his gun against the wall hard. With a snap, the silencer broke off and Cobra shouted, firing several times at Inferno.

Inferno gasped and stumbled backwards. He was bleeding from several wounds, but somehow the SkyWing managed to lift his hand, which held his own gun.

Cobra fired and his shot sped through the air, slamming into Inferno as he fired, the impact made Inferno's aim go wild, and Cobra felt a burning pain in his shoulder as the bullet hit him, going clean through. He dropped his gun and grabbed his shoulder as blood started spelling out the bullet wound.

Looking at Inferno, he saw the SkyWing falling backwards. With a last effort, Cobra grabbed his gun, and aiming he fired several shots into the window. The glass shattered just as Inferno hit it, and the SkyWing fell out the window. Cobra dropped his gun and crawled over to where there was a cot. He tore a long strip off the sheet and wrapped it around his shoulder tightly, tying it off eventually.

Walking over to the window, he glanced out. All the way at the bottom, sprawled on the ground was Inferno's broken form.

"Good riddance." Cobra growled before heading towards the stairwell, scooping up his gun on the way.

LINE

 ** _Qibli_**

Qibli walked out of the building with Moon. Behind him he heard Shadow and Silver talking. Ahead of them, Cobra walked along with Peril, but Qibli could sense the tension draining out of the SandWings body. He could sort of relate to Cobra; Inferno was dead, Peril, Moon, and Silver were fine, with the exception of Silver's limp and a knot on the back of Peril's head.

"See you guys back at the university." Cobra said as he climbed onto his motorcycle. He handed Peril an extra helmet as he put his on. Peril slid it on and climbed on behind Cobra, wrapping her arms around his waist. Cobra put the kickstand up, then revved the engine, sending a cloud of smoke out behind him as he peeled off. Qibli helped Moon into the back of Shadow's truck, and he climbed in the back with her, leaving the passenger seat free for Silver.

Shadow helped Silver into the passenger seat, the went around the truck and hopped in. He started up the engine and pulled away from the building. Cobra sighed and leaned back in the seat, putting an arm around Moon as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Next time we go to Sora's coffee shop, your drinks on me." He said quietly to her, and Moon glanced at him, smiling happily.

 **A/N:**

 **So, Peril, Silver and Moon are safe! Cobra's possibly going to be scarred for life with a shoulder injury from the bullet wound, but other than that no permanent injuries. Hopefully I didn't scare any of you guys with so many people dying...but hey, at least Inferno's dead!**

 **Inferno: "Ahem."**

 **Me: "Oh..you're here."**

 **Inferno: "What do you mean, I'm dead?"**

 **Me: "..."**

 ** _Lunges towards where his sword is laying, grabbing it._**

 **Me: "Inferno, leave me alone before I slice your wings off!"**

 **Inferno: "Geez, fine. I'm going to get you back for killing me though."**

 ** _Inferno leaves_**

 **Me: _drops sword and sits back down_**

 **Okay, so that probably means I should be going now. See y'all later!**

 **-Dark**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, this is 100% the real Darkstalker728 here! I've decided to bring Inferno back! So now I just have to write him back in! I…**

 ** _Dark walks into the room._**

 **Dark: "INFERNO WHAT IN THE THREE MOONS ARR YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER!!??"**

 **Inferno: "Uhh, nothing. I'm gonna go now."**

 ** _Inferno runs for the door but a flash of black lightning speeds past Dark, slamming into Inferno and holding him back, his arms pinned by his sides._**

 **Inferno: "Oh come on Shadowspeed!"**

 ** _Shadowspeed grins before looking at Dark._**

 **Dark: "Take him to Danksticker. He'll deal with him."**

 ** _Shadowspeed nods before picking up Inferno._**

 **Inferno: "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU…"**

 ** _Shadowspeed zooms off, cutting Inferno's protests off._**

 ** _Dark sits down in front of the computer._**

 **Okay, this is the real Dark. I'm going to have to deal with Inferno… probably should make a separate locked room with my computer and iPad so this can't happen again. Thankfully this didn't get crazy, like IndigoWingedWolf's story Peculiar when Puppet wrote her own chapter and almost screwed up the story for me… I'm glad Indigo fixed everything up. And for anybody who wants a good story, I highly recommend Peculiar. Now, to get the actual next chapter written… probably gonna be about 300-500 words long, since this has kind of gone on for a while… I'll get started right now. POV is Tsunami.**

Chapter 38

Tsunami limped slightly through the front doors of Jade University. She leaned on the cane Riptide had gotten her. She remembered how they had said she would be fine, but she would have a slight limp for the rest of her life. Riptide had been there when they said it, and he had gone out and bought her the cane. Now she walked towards her office, wanting to sit down.

She got to her office and saw the door open. Walking in, she saw Sunny scrambling around, shifting through mounds of paperwork. Tsunami stood in the entrance for a few seconds, before clearing her throat.

Sunny looked up and her mouth fell open at the sight of Tsunami. For a couple of minutes she stood there, staring at Tsunami. Then the SandWing-NightWing hybrid ran forward, embracing Tsunami.

"Tsunami! You're back!" Sunny cried, hugging her. Tsunami smiled and hugged Sunny back, before disentangling herself from Sunny's arms and going to the chair behind her desk, sitting down and propping her cane up nearby.

"It feels good to be back." She said, and Sunny smiled.

"Well, you shouldn't be in any more danger. Inferno's dead." She said, and Tsunami sat forward.

"How?" She asked, and Sunny shrugged.

"Police found him lying on the ground next to a fifteen story tall building." She said. "He had five or six bullet wounds, but the police say he died from the impact with the ground.

Tsunami nodded, leaning back. "Well, at least the school is safe once more." She said, before turning to the manilla envelopes piled all over her desk. "And what's all this?"

Sunny grinned. "Applications to attend." She said, and Tsunami groaned.

"I guess I better get to work then." She mutter, making a shooing gesture at Sunny. Sunny walked out of the office and Tsunami grabbed the first envelope, opening it and pulling out the application.

 _This is going to be a long first day back._ She thought to herself.

 **A/N:**

 **So, Tsunami is back! Also, if anyone wants an OC added into the story, I'm taking 5 OC's to be introduced later on. Also, you may have noticed that the description hasn't changed for the story. So, now that Inferno is dead, is there really going to be peace? Only time will tell……….**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:**

 **This chapter is going to be from Moon's POV**

Chapter 39

Moon finished putting us the decorations in the living room. Her phone rang as she put up the last streamer. She picked up the phone to hear a frantic voice.

"MOON!!! WHAT SNACKS SHOULD I BRING!?" asked Silver.

"Just some microwave popcorn and chips. We'll order a pizza when everyone gets here." said Moon.

"Ok. See you in five." said the hybrid.

"See you in five." Moon said as she hung up the phone.

Moon had selected several movies for the night and had bought plenty of drinks.

"Wow. The decorations look great." said a voice. Moon turned to face Qibli.

"I'm glad you like them. Do you think the others will?" asked Moon.

"I think that they will love them. You really have out done yourself." He said hugging her.

"I love you Qibli." whispered Moon.

"I love you too." he said smiling.

They were interrupted by the ring of the door bell. Reluctantly, Moon pulled away Qibli and walked over to the door, opening it to see Silver standing outside with Shadowstrike behind her. The NightWing had a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hi Moon!" Silver said, embracing her in a friendly hug. As the hybrid pulled away, Cobra pulled up on his motorcycle. The SandWing turned off the engine and pulled off his helmet, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. Peril climbed off the motorcycle from where she had been sitting behind Cobra, taking off her helmet and setting it on the seat.

"I'm glad you and Shadowstrike could make it Cobra." Moon said, smiling. She had expected both of them to say that they were too busy with the basketball team.

"Well, you know Silver." said Shadowstrike, "She wouldn't let me miss it for the world." Silver nodded enthusiastically.

"And Peril kept bugging me to come." Cobra said, a grin on his face. "Kept telling me it wouldn't be the same without me."

Peril smiled winningly at Moon. "I finally wore him down enough to where he agreed to come."

Moon grinned and motioned for everyone to come inside. As she went to close the door, a camaro pulled up behind where Cobra had parked his motorcycle. The door opened and a guy stepped out. He walked towards the doorway as Moon stood there, staring at him.

Cobra glanced around Moons shoulder and waved at the approaching person, who waved back.

"It's okay Moon, he's one of my friends from before I attended Jade University." Cobra said as the guy reached the door. Up close, Moon could see that his hair was our black, except for the tips, which were red. He had dark maroon eyes, and he wore a black T-shirt with jeans, along with red sneakers.

"Flameflayer, I'd like to introduce you to Moonwatcher." Cobra said. "She likes to go by Moon."

Flameflayer nodded at Moon, who stood aside as he walked through the door. Cobra nodded towards Shadowstrike and Qibli.

"These two are my fellow basketball instructors, Shadowstrike and Qibli." Cobra said. "The girl standing beside Shadowstrike is Silverwings, but she goes by Silver. And this," He continued, putting an arm around Peril. "Is my girlfriend Peril."

"Nice to meet all of you," Flameflayer said, before looking at Silver. Moon watched as the hybrid glanced at her nervously, before moving closer to Shadowstrike.

"Silver, you're a hybrid, aren't you?" Flameflayer asked gently, and the hybrid nodded. Flameflayer smiled. "So am I. My mother was a SkyWing, my dad was a NightWing." Silver looked at Flameflayer, her eyes widening in shock. The SkyWing-NightWing hybrid grinned, then glanced at Cobra.

"You got a nice group of friends here Cobra." Flameflayer said. "And a nice girlfriend. I'm happy for you."

Cobra grinned, glancing at Peril before looking back at Flameflayer. "You should find a girlfriend too Flame." He said.

Flameflayer grinned. "Maybe I will."

Moon clapped her hands and everyone looked at her. She grinned and said "Okay, now let's get this thing started! Silver, just put what you brought on the table over there, and then we'll start the movie!"

Silver shot off, and Cobra went over to where Shadowstrike stood. After a few minutes, Qibli joined them. Moon watched through slightly narrowed eyes as the three talked, then they separated. Cobra wentback to standing beside Peril as Qibli walked pinto the room where they were going to watch the movie.

After a few minutes, Silver came back into the room. Moon led everyone into the room Qibli had disappeared into, where the SandWing was working on setting up the TV.

Qibli grinned as everyone sat down, before putting the movie into the DVD player. Asia started, the SandWing came over and sat down beside Moon, who sighed happily.

 _Finally, we can just be normal people without anything happening_. She though, then added wryly. _Well, at least for tonight._

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for such a long time not updating, was having serious writers block. I'm very grateful to my amazing girlfriend, who helped out a lot by writing some bit of this chapter. Also, there is going to be the introduction of a new character soon… hopefully you'll like him as much as you've liked all the characters so far.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:**

 **POV chart for chapters 40-45**

 **Chapter 40: Flameflayer's POV**

 **Chapter 41: Winter's POV**

 **Chapter 42: Tang's POV**

 **Chapter 43: Sora's POV**

 **Chapter 44: Glory's POV**

 **Chapter 45: Sunny's POV**

Chapter 40

Flameflayer pulled into the parking lot of Jade University, parking his camaro and turning off the engine. He waited for a while, considering whether or not to do what he was planning on doing, before he got out of the car, locking it behind him. He walked towards the front doors of the university, glancing around at the campus as he approached the doors.

He pushed one of the doors open and stepped through into the main room of the university. Glancing around, he looked for wherever the deans office would be.

"Need help?" Asked a voice from behind him, and Flameflayer whirled around. A guy with red hair was standing behind him, his eyes hidden behind reflective sunglasses.

"Yeah, could you point me in the direction of the Dean's office?" Flameflayer asked, and the guy pointed in one direction. Flameflayer looked to where he had pointed and saw a door that was slightly ajar.

"Thanks…" he began, turning back to the stranger, but he trailed off as he realized they had vanished. Shrugging, he turned and walked towards the door. As he approached, he paused outside as he heard voices inside.

"Look Tsunami, I know Winter's arm is healed, but I want to give him a couple more days before I make him play again." Cobra's voice said.

"Look Cobra, the games scheduled for tomorrow night." Another voice said. "I can't change that. You'll have to have confidence that he'll be fine."

"He broke his arm Tsunami! I can't just let him go out onto the court again without making sure he's gonna be able to play!" Cobra said, his voice rising. "If I do, I…"

A low murmur interrupted Cobra, and after a few minutes he said "You're right Ruby, we have to do it. If we don't, we'll ruin our perfect winning streak we have so far."

"Thank you for seeing reason Cobra." The other voice said, then there was the sound of chairs being pushed back. Flameflayer turned around as Cobra emerged, followed by a SkyWing. They walked off down one hallway, and after a few seconds Flameflayer knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice, and Flameflayer entered the office to see a SeaWing sitting behind a desk. The SeaWing stood up, holding out one hand while her other held onto the top of a cane.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tsunami, the dean of this university." The SeaWing said. Flameflayer took her hand and shook it, before sitting down into a chair. Tsunami sat down as well, leaning her cane against the desk.

"My name's Flameflayer," He began, but before he could get any farther a phone rang. Tsunami made an apologetic gesture beforeshe picked up the ringing phone.

"Dean Tsunami here, what do you want?" Tsunami said. After a few moments she sighed. "Look, Dr. Fennec, I can't shut the school down every single time one of your students decides to mess around with chemicals. I'm sorry." She put the phone down then said, "Okay, you can continue."

Flameflayer clasped his hands together. "I'm a friend of Cobra's, and he told me about how you had decided to start sports this year. I was wondering if next year it could be possible for me to start up a football team."

Tsunami looked him over, then shrugged. "We'll see if it's possible when it gets to next year, won't we?" She said. Flameflayer grimaced and stood up. Tsunami stood up as well, grabbing her cane as she did so.

"Well, it was a pleasure talking with you Dean Tsunami." Flameflayer said, before turning and walking out of the office. He headed straight for the front doors, stepping outside and breaking into a jog as he headed for his camaro. Unlocking it, he slipped inside, putting the key into the ignition and turning it. The engine roared to life and he put it into gear, pulling out of the parking lot.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Winter stepped backwards and aimed. Shooting, he grimaced as the ball landed just on the front of the hoop and bounced off. Grabbing another basketball, he dribbled for a while before shooting again. This time it hit the side of the hoop and bounced off.

He rubbed his arm, which was still a bit sore even though it had healed. For days he had been trying to get back into his rhythm, but he hadn't had much success. Sighing to himself, he went around collecting all the basketballs he had shot at the hoop with. As he grabbed the last one off the floor, he heard the door open to the gym.

"Winter?" Cobra's voice asked, and the IceWing turned around to see the SandWing looking at him.

"Yeah Cobra, what do you want?" Winter asked. The SandWing walked towards him, and Winter waited patiently.

"We have a game in a couple of days." Cobra began. "Do you think you'll be able to play?"

Winter grimaced. "I haven't made a single basket in my last fourty-five tries." He said. "My arms still sore slightly."

Cobra scowled. "I swear, one day I'm gonna go over to Ice University and have a talk to their coach." He said, before saying, "Hopefully one of the other players can cover you until your better."

Winter nodded. "I'd go with Tang. She's pretty athletic." He said, and Cobra nodded.

"Well, you should probably stop practicing and get cleaned up Winter." Cobra said as he turned around. "Rumor is that you've been skipping classes."

Winter stared at Cobra as the SandWing walked out of the gym. Sighing, Winter headed towards the locker room.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"You want me to be Winters backup!?" Tang exclaimed. The team had just arrived at Sand University's campus, and Cobra had pulled her aside.

"Yes." Cobra said, his cap shading his eyes from the sun. "Your one of the best players we have, up there with Winter and a few others. You need to take charge and play your absolute best."

Tang nodded. They rejoined the team as they headed inside. As Cobra walked through the team to get to the front of the group, Tang heard whispered comments from SandWings who were standing in the hallways.

"That's Cobra…"

"I thought he had dropped out of school entirely…"

"Look at him, he's coach of a basketball team!"

"He's at Jade University? The traitor…"

Suddenly, their path was blocked by a muscular SandWing. As all the murmurs died down, the team stopped. The air suddenly felt heavy with the possibility of a fight. Cobra looked the other SandWing directly in the eyes.

"Cobra." The SandWing said levely.

"Adder." Cobra said, and his voice surprised Tang. Instead of the cheerful, kind tone, his voice was ice cold.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back." Adder said. "And I told you that if you came back, I'd beat you to a pulp."

Cobra didn't show any signs of nervousness, but Tang noticed one of his fingers twitch slightly. "And I can assure you that you'll find it hard to accomplish that." The SandWing said, his voice still ice cold. "Now, move out of our way."

Adder grunted and stepped aside. As they walked past, Tang heard Adder say quietly "Watch your back Cobra."

They reached the entrance to the basketball field just as they heard the announcer say "And the visiting team so far has an unbeaten record. They've won all their games, so can they win this one? Everyone, give it up for Jade University!"

Cobra lead the, through the entrance and onto the court. As everyone cheered, Cobra approached the coach of the other team and held out his hand. The SandWing shook it, and then they separated. Cobra headed towards their side, taking his hat offend running a hand through his hair before putting it back on.

LINE

Tang dribbled the ball towards the hoop. She ducked under one of the other teams players arm and passed the ball to Peril, who dribbled it towards the hoop. As the SkyWing lined up for the shot, Tang raced towards the other side of the hoop. Peril shot and the ball arced through the air. It bounced off the edge of the hoop and Tang leapt into the air, grabbing the ball and slamming it through the hoop.

The crowd cheered as the score increased another point. Athe other team got the ball, Tang signaled to Peril with a twist-and-flick of her hand to cover the player with the ball. She glanced around and caught Frostbite's eye. She made a hole with one hand and chopped it with the other. Frostbite nodded, and the other team suddenly passed the ball onto the court.

Tang raced towards their side as the other team dribbled the ball towards their hoop. Their was a sudden burst of commotion and Peril appeared for the side where the ball had been, dribbling it back down the court. Tang ran forwards and as Peril reached the hoop, she turned and passed it back to Tang, who shot it directly through the net.

As the crowd cheered even more, Tang glanced at Cobra, who raised one arm and tapped his wrist. Tang glanced at the clock and realized there was only a minutes left.

As the other team passed the ball into the court to resume play, Tang raced towards their hoop. As the team approached she watched with narrowed eyes as the SandWing with the ball went to shoot. Before they could, someone knocked the ball from their hand and it bounced on the floor. Tang scooped it up, aimed, and shot from all the way on their side of the court to the other side.

There was stunned silence as the ball flew through the air. It passed straight through the net just as the buzzer sounded. There was loud cheering as the members of Jade University's team swarmed around Tang. She smiled as everyone congratulated her, then Cobra worked his way through to her. He grabbed her hand and smiled broadly.

"That was a great play Tang! I didn't think you could do that." The coach said, and Tang smiled as they walked towards the exit.

 _Hopefully Winter gets better soon._ She thought. _I kinda miss him playing on the team alongside me._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Sora wiped the counter down again as she waited for some business. She had watched the game on the TV, and had just reopened the shop. Sighing, she grabbed her cup of coffee and drained half of it.

The bell tinkled as the door opened. Sora glanced up to see a NightWing stepping into the cafe. Her eyes widened as she saw him.

 _God, he's handsome._ She thought. She leaned forwards onto the counter, then said casually "Can't say I've seen you around here before."

The NightWing looked at her, then said "First day. Finally got accepted." He glanced around, then looked back at her. "My name's Darkwings."

"Mine is Sora." The MudWing said, then pointed at a coffee pot. "Coffee?"

Darkwings nodded, and Sora grabbed a cup, pouring some coffee into it. She handed it to the NightWing, who nodded at her before reaching into his pocket.

"It's on me." Sora said, guessing he was going to get some money. The NightWing raised an eyebrow, but brought his hand out of his pocket.

"So, your team good?" He asked. Sora frowned, before glancing in the direction he was looking to see the whiteboard where she was keeping a score of all the games the university's team played.

"Yeah, we're undefeated so far." Sora said, drinking a little more of her coffee. "Cobra makes a great coach, and his offensive and defensive coordinators are amazing."

"Hmmm." Darkwings said, taking a sip of his coffee. Sora watched him for a while until she decided she should get to work cleaning some more.

She grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor of the kitchen. After a few minutes, she grinned at the spotless floor and set the broom aside. She turned back to talk some more to Darkwings, then froze as she realized he was gone. His cup was on the counter, and next to it was a piece of paper along with something shiny.

Curiously, Sora walked over, picking up the shiny thing. She nearly dropped it when she realized she was holding a gold coin. Turning it over, she saw the shape of a dragon breathing fire on one side while on the opposite side were the words _"In chaos we rule."_

Raising an eyebrow, Sora slipped the coin into her pocket and picked up the piece of paper. Unfolding it, she began reading the letter:

 _Sora,_

 _I know you've just met me, but you'll soon come to realize that I'm a good guy. I'm leaving the coin behind for you to keep, as a reminder of me. I'll be coming to the cafe every morning from now on. I look forward to your bright attitude and your conversation._

 _Hope to talk to you soon,_

 _Darkwings_

After she read it, Sora blushed slightly and folded the note up. Slipping it into her pocket alongside the coin, she grabbed her coffee and drained the rest of it. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she drained the coffee; she hadn't remembered putting anything into it, yet it had a slight aftertaste. Then her thoughts returned to Darkwings, and she sighed.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Glory watched her students file into the classroom. As they sat down, she stood up. The murmurs died down immediately, and Glory smiled internally. She had a reputation for being really strict, and she liked living up to it.

"Allright, now who here actually did the homework I assigned last week?" Glory said. As she expected, most of them didn't raise their hand. She saw Moonwatcher's hand up, as expected, but her eyes widened slightly when she saw Kinkajou's hand raised as well. There were a few other people with their hands raised, and Glory took them down in her head.

"Allright, if you have your homework, hand it in at the end of the class. If you don't have your homework, you have detention during your free period."

Their was a collective groan, then Glory sat back down. She watched as everyone started talking again. She let it go on for a while, then stood back up. As the conversation died down again, Glory nodded.

"Okay, now for those of you who didn't get the homework done, you may have time to work on it now. Those who finished it may have a free period, but you are not allowed to be distracting or leave this room." She said.

As everyone started doing what they had to, Glory felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out and opening it, she saw a text notification. Sighing, she opened her texts. It was from Deathbringer: _Hey, how you feel about dinner tonight?_

Glory rolled her eyes before texting back: _In the middle of my class, text you back later. Possibly though._

Glory waited for a few minutes, then a new text from Deathbringer arrived: _Okay._

Glory slid her phone back into her pocket and turned her attention to her computer. She registered in her grade book the students who had turned their homework in on time and then marked the other students homework's as late.

With a slight smile, Glory sat back in her chair, watching all her students that were scrambling to get their homework done so they wouldn't have detention.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Sunny looked over the sheath of papers that Tsunami had just handed her. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked at Tsunami. Infuriatingly, the SeaWing was sitting behind her desk, completely calm.

"You really want to have a police officer on the campus at all times?" The SandWing asked. Tsunami nodded. Sunny glanced at the papers again, then sighed.

"Not to be disrespectful Tsunami, but we've never had an officer on campus. It would be unwise to change how we've been operating for years." Sunny said.

"We've never had anything like the attempts on my life happen either." Tsunami countered. "This makes sure that nothing will happen again."

Sunny sighed. She knew when to give up in an argument with Tsunami. Instead, she put the papers down.

"Well, who's the officer going to be then?" She asked, already certain she knew the answer. Tsunami fiddled with her dark blue hair.

"Well… it's Riptide," Tsunami began, and Sunny leapt out of her chair.

"I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed. "I knew it would be Riptide!" Tsunami fixed her with a level glare and the SandWing sunk down into her chair again.

"Now, Riptide is going to start being on campus tomorrow." Tsunami said. "Make sure he feels welcome."

Sunny nodded. Tsunami made a gesture with one hand, dismissing her, and Sunny stood up. The SandWing left Tsunami's office and headed back to her own office, trying to figure out how to make Riptide's welcome the best they could offer.

 **A/N:**

 **I know these have been short chapters, but I'm working on progressing in writing this story, and sometimes that means I post short chapters. This is a fact, and I'll always be like this. Some of you may like long chapters, others may like short, but if I can't think of any way to extend a chapter, it's going to end up short. These were short mainly to help me get a footing to write longer chapters in the near future… anyways, I'll be working on the next chapter, and hopefully I can make it a long one.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:**

 **POV is Darkwings.**

Chapter 46

Darkwings rode the elevator up to the top floor of the skyscraper. He stepped out and took off the jacket he had worn on his trip out. He walked over to his desk and sat down, running his hand over the wooden surface. After a few minutes, a phone sitting on the desk rang.

The NightWing reached over and picked up the phone. Glancing at where the call had originated, he brought it to his ear.

"Sir, Deathslayer is here." A voice said in the other end of the line. Darkwings grinned, even though he knew that they couldn't see him.

"Send him up." The NightWing said, before hanging up. He leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together as he waited. Eventually, the elevator door opened and another NightWing stepped off, dressed completely in black.

"So, I take it that you're Deathslayer." Darkwings said, and the other NightWing nodded. Darkwings gestured at one wall where the complete blueprint of Jade University was pasted up. Deathslayer walked over and scanned it over.

"I need you to infiltrate the school beside me posing as a new student." Darkwings said. "I've already had an application made up for you, I just need your permission to go through with the plan.

Deathslayer nodded. Darkwings waited a few seconds, then continued.

"After we are in and completely accepted into the community, we'll work on taking out those who oppose us." The NightWing gestured at a wall where a bunch of pictures hung, each one of somebody he wanted dead. "I've already started winning over the cafe owner of the cafe on campus. Once I have her completely, she'll be key in taking out a majority of the targets."

"How are you winning her over?" Deathslayer asked, his voice low.

Darkwings grinned. "I have my own scientist whose as brilliant as the scientist who works at Jade University. He created something for me to use on her that makes her love me more and more each time she takes some of it. I gave her a first dose when I first met her. Slipped it into her coffee when she wasn't looking then left."

Deathslayer turned, his dark green eyes twinkling mischievously. "That was a nice move Darkwings. Glad I'll be working with someone like you."

"Well, _I'm_ glad you're working with me." Darkwings said. "Trust me, it's not easy to find an assassin with your skill young enough to pose as a junior in college."

Deathslayer shrugged. "I have my ways and my secrets. Maybe you'll learn them one day." The NightWing assassin said.

Darkwings nodded. He pressed a button on his desk and said "Continue with plan infiltration, we are go on the application." Letting go of the button, he grinned at Deathslayer.

"Now, all you have to do is wait to be accepted, while I continue attending every day and winning over Sora." Darkwings said. "They offered me a dorm, but I declined. I think I'll go to them and say I changed my mind, that it would be easier to live on-campus instead of walking there every day."

Deathslayer nodded. The assassin opened his mouth to say something, then stopped, his eyes narrowing. He held up a hand to forestall what Darkwings was about to ask, then crept over to a nearby window. Darkwings watched as Deathslayer slipped a pistol from inside his jacket, cocking it. Silently, the assassin pushed open the window and crept out onto the fire escape. He walked along it until he disappeared from Darkwings view. Darkwings stood there, waiting. Eventually, Deathslayer came back through the window, shaking his head.

"I saw someone." He growled. "Saw him but wasn't able to get a shot off at them. They jumped off the building."

"Did you see their body on the ground?" Darkwings asked, but Deathslayer shook his head.

"That's the thing. I looked over right after they'd jumped, but they weren't on the ground below or falling. They'd vanished." The assassin said, unlocking his pistol.

"That's impossible." Darkwings said. "Nobody can just vanish into thin air."

Deathslayer grunted. "You believe what you want, I'll believe what I want."

After a few seconds, Darkwings went behind his desk and sat back down. He pulled a key out from his pocket, turning the piece of metal over in his hand, looking at it. On the end that stuck out of the keyhole was a bloodstain, his last reminder of Inferno.

He remembered when he had made it to the fallen leaders side vividly:

 _Darkwings crouched by Inferno's side, listening to his labored breathing. The SkyWing had fallen all the way from the top floor and had multiple bullet wounds in him. Darkwings bowed his head as he realized there was no way to save their leader._

 _"Darkwings?" Inferno croaked, and the NightWing rested a hand on the SkyWings shoulder._

 _"I'm here. What do you want me to do?" He asked, snapping into his role as second in command._

 _"Take control. It's… it's your job to lead them now…" Inferno said. He winced as he moved his right hand, shoving it under his jacket before removing it, handing a blood-stained key to Darkwings._

 _"You're a smart person Darkwings. You'll realize when to open the locked drawer in the desk." Inferno had said, before he sighed and closed his eyes, his breathing stopping_.

Snapping back to the present, Darkwings reached towards the locked drawer, the key trembling slightly. He pushed it into the keyhole and turned it, listening to the lock turn. As he opened it, he flinched slightly, expecting something to come leaping out. Nothing did, so he looked inside. Sitting inside the drawer was a knife, inside an ornate sheath. Darkwings reached in and pulled it out, closing the drawer after he had withdrawn it.

Drawing the knife out of its sheath, Darkwings examined the blade, seeing the way the light reflected off of strange patterns inside the metal. Deathslayer came up beside him and whistled softly.

"I've seen blades like this before on the black market." The assassin said. "Sold by a stranger in black, with a black cloak on, with a cowl covering his face. Tried so hard to get one, yet never could."

Darkwings swiped the knife through the air experimentally, raising an eyebrow at the amazing balance and speed of the knife. He fingered the blade and whistled at its keenness.

"What metal is it made from?" He asked, and Deathslayer shrugged.

"The guy claimed it was made from a mixture of every single metal in existence." The assassin said. "Called it Immortal Steel. Said it'll never break."

Darkwings grinned, before sliding the knife back into its sheath and buckling the sheath onto his right hip. Resting a hand on his new knife, his grin widened.

"Now we have a chance to make this mission work out the way we want it to go." He said, before sitting down and starting to go over the fine details with Deathslayer.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:**

 **This chapters POV will be Shadowstrike's**

Chapter 47

Shadowstrike watched from the bleachers as Winter shot basketball after basketball through the hoop. The NightWing grunted; The IceWing had been getting better over the past few days, and now it seemed like his arm was completely healed and no longer bother him. Shadowstrike silently slipped off the bleachers and went through the door of the gym. Going down the hallway, someone bumped into him.

"Hey!" He said, whirling, but the person was already far down the hallway. With a grunt, he turned around, only to find himself face to face with a NightWing.

"Hello Shadowstrike." The NightWing said. Shadowstrike's hand crept around behind him towards the handle of his knife.

"How do you know my name." He asked, and the NightWing grinned.

"Oh, I inherited a lot of enemies that need to die from Inferno." He said. "And it's to bad all the cameras in this hall are out, so nobody can come save you. And for some reason the doors malfunctioned, so nobody can get in." The NightWing pulled a knife from his hip and advanced on Shadowstrike, who pulled his own knife out, and held it in a backhand grip.

The NightWing slashed at Shadowstrike, who parried with his blade. The two blades connected with a screeching ring, before separating. Shadowstrike stumbled backwards, while the other NigthWing narrowed his eyes.

"Deathslayer!" He shouted, and Shadowstrike whirled to see another NightWing behind him, holding a pistol that was pointed at him. The NightWing pulled the trigger and Shadowstrike brought his knife up. There was a sharp pinging sound and splinters of wood shot off a nearby door as the bullet ricocheted into it.

There was a sudden sharp pain in his lower back and he turned to see the other NightWing holding his dagger, blood covering the blade. Glancing between the two, Shadowstrike charged the one with the gun, knocking him over before sprinting down the hallway. As he approached the door onto one of the courtyards, he lowered his shoulder towards the door.

With a crash, he broke through the door, sending splinters flying. He took a couple of steps before collapsing on the ground. Darkness started encroaching on his vision and he pushed himself forwards, grabbing hold of a metal pole and pulling himself upright.

He stumbled towards the entrance off the courtyard to the main hall of Jade University. He pushed them opened and stumbled towards Tsunami's office. He knocked on the door and heard her voice telling him to come in.

He opened the door and took a step inside before collapsing onto the floor once more. He heard Tsunami's frantic voice, then heard other voices. Before he drifted into unconsciousness, he was certain he heard Silver's voice.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:**

 **POV Chart for chapter 48-50:**

 **Chapter 48: Silverwing's POV**

 **Chapter 49: Peril's POV**

 **Chapter 50: Cobra's POV**

Chapter 48

Silver sat outside the hospital room where they had taken Shadowstrike. Her face was wet from crying, and she felt emotionally exhausted.

The door to the room opened and the doctors and nurses came out. Silver stood as they dispersed, the last one nodding at her and gesturing towards the door. Taking it as permission to enter, she walked inside.

She walked up to Shadowstrike's bedside and looked at him. The big NightWing looked so frail; without any sign of life from him, it was like he wasn't even there anymore.

"You know, not all that receive wounds must succumb to them." A voice said from behind her, and she whirled around to see a man standing in the doorway, wearing the clothing of a doctor.

"W..what d..d..do you m..mean?" Silver stuttered, tears on the verge of falling out of her eyes once more.

"I mean this." The stranger said, walking up to Shadow's bedside. He reached out with an ungloved hand and rested it gently on the NightWings arm. There was a flash of light and when Silver could see again the stranger was gone.

Silver glanced at Shadowstrike and found him looking back at her through half-closed eyes. She held back a gasp and felt tears of joy start to gather in her eyes.

"Remind me to take you to dinner one night." Shadow said, and Silver burst out laughing, and Shadow broke into a grin as well. Silver sat down in a chair beside his bed and stayed there until the doctors forced her to leave.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Peril stood waiting by the entrance of the girls dorms. Cobra had told her he would pick her up, and he had only a minute left until he was late.

With a purr, Cobra pulled up in a sleek camaro, hopping out and walking around to the passenger side, openinging the door and holding it for her.

"Nice ride." Peril commented.

"Borrowed it from a friend." Cobra said, then looked her over. "You look amazing."

Peril blushed. She had chosen to wear a red dress with the golden-red jacket that Cobra had gotten her as a present. She had also styled her hair, wanting to look her best.

"Well, I didn't want to look out of place." She said, climbing into the sports car. Cobra closed the door and went back around to the drivers side, sliding into the seat and closing the door, before changing gears and pulling off.

"You look nice as well." Peril commented, and Cobra grunted. Peril realized how self conscious he must have felt at the moment, wearing a golden-yellow suit with a golden-yellow tie. Peril looked his suit over before raising an eyebrow.

"You don't think that's a hit to much gold fabric?" She asked. Cobra shrugged, glancing at her. She realized with a start that he had trimmed and combed his hair.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my Cobra?" Peril asked playfully, giving the SandWing an affectionate punch on the shoulder. Cobra grinned.

"I'm just trying to not look out of place." He said, grinning broadly. Peril rolled her eyes as she realized he was just reiterating what she had said.

Before she realized it, Cobra pulled into a parking lot, turning the engine off. Pulling the key from the ignition, he got out, coming around and opening her door. Peril stepped out and her eyes widened as she realized Cobra had brought her to one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

"Cobra, you didn't…" she began, but Cobra waved off her protests.

"I felt like it." The SandWing said, making a dismissive gesture. "And I have sufficient enough funds to buy us dinner here."

"How?" Peril asked, and Cobra glanced away nervously.

"I _maaaay_ have hacked into Inferno's accounts and transferred money to my accounts out of them." The SandWing said. "Plus the fact that I was finally able to convince Tsunami to let me get weekly pay for bein a coach on the basketball team."

Peril laughed. Cobra was one of the only people who could make her laugh as much as she did nowadays. He was one of the only people able to reach her inner feelings.

 _Well, to be honest, Moon, Silver and Sora do the same…_ Peril thought, then narrowed her eyes. _Still…_

"Have you noticed anything… _off_ about Sora lately?" She asked her boyfriend, and he nodded slightly, a furrow appearing in his brow.

"Yeah… she seems distracted by something every time I see her." Cobra admitted. "She keeps sighing randomly."

As they walked through the doors of the restaurant, Peril felt Cobra tense slightly before relaxing. In a hissed whisper, he said "Third table to our right, first up the level of stairs."

Peril glanced in the direction Cobra had indicated and saw Sora sitting at a table with a NightWing, The MudWing was leaning forwards like she was enthralled with what the NightWing was saying.

"Looks like Sora has herself a boyfriend." Peril whispered, and Cobra nodded, although he didn't look excited.

"The NightWing seems familiar… I can't place him exactly." Breaking into her train if though. "Gimme a couple of days."

Peril nodded, then as the We're led to their table she smiled at Cobra. As they sat down and started looking through the menu, she smiled behind it as she looked for what she wanted to eat.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:**

 **To be honest, I didn't think I would get this far.**

 **I mean, I expected most readers of this story to abandon ship after chapter 2. Instead, this story has become one of my biggest successes on FanFiction. Now, let me treat you to an untold story: the story of my introduction to FanFiction and the authors I read whose stories convinced me that I should share my writing.**

 **Okay, so the day is September 12th, 2017. 1:35 PM EST. I was a week into school and had finished all my homework in a study hall. Bored, I decided to look up "Wings of Fire Fanfictions" on Google. That led me to , and the very first story I read was Lightning Striking by Thegamersdragon. That story sparked my creativity and made me realize that I could start a career as a fanfiction write.**

 **I read some more stories, by multiple authors, before creating my account. My first story was the first book of Sands of Darkness, or as I refer to it, SoD. It was only three months later that I checked how many views I had gotten on it and realized it had over 900 views.**

 **I appreciate every ounce of support I have received from the friends I have made on this website. I hope all of you are enjoying this story, for I am aiming for this to be my FanFiction masterpiece. Remember, my readers and followers are what keep my writing going, as well as the dedication my girlfriend has to helping me get through writers block.**

 **Now, I've probably ranted on for to long already, and you guys probably want to get to the next chapter… don't fear, after this extended Author's Note ends, Chapter 50 will be below it. Once more I thank all who have supported me throughout my career on FanFiction, no matter how short it has been.**

 **Wishing you all the power of wings of fire,**

 **-Darkstalker728 (AKA Dark)**

Chapter 50

Cobra dribbled the basketball in the gym, eyeing the hoop. It was well past midnight, and he hadn't been able to get to sleep, so he had decided to go to the gym and shoot some hoops. Shooting the ball, he watched as it arced through the air and swished right through the net.

"Nice shot." A voice came from behind him, and Cobra turned to see Riptide standing in the doorway, one hand resting on his gun. "You should have decided to play, not to lead."

Cobra shrugged. "I didn't feel like playing." He said, before picking up another ball and shooting at the hoop, swishing the ball through it again.

"Well, I guess I can't say that the team could have gotten a better coach." The SeaWing said. "You know a guy named Sandstorm?"

Cobra nodded. "One of my closest friends, besides Peril. Why do you ask?" He said, shooting another hoop.

"He came by the station this morning. Told us he wanted to work in the crime lab." Riptide said. "We checked out his references and his resume and took him on. He's helped a lot out since this morning."

"How so?" Cobra asked.

"He helped solve a case we been working on for weeks." Riptide said. "Anyways, he told me to tell you."

Cobra nodded. After shooting another hoop, he walked over and sat down on the bleachers. Pulling out his phone, he pulled up his contacts.

"You can go now Riptide." Cobra said. He heard the door close, then he glanced up to make sure the SeaWing had gone. After making sure he had left, he tapped on the contact for Dark. Clicking message, he typed out:

 _You said a few weeks ago you'd tell me how you made that person who attacked me fly into the wall. I want that answer now please._

He hit send and waited. After a few minutes, a message came back through:

 _Tomorrow, noon, in the coffee shop on Jade Universities campus._

Cobra sighed. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he stood up, heading towards the gym door.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:**

 **POV Chart for chapter 51-60:**

 **Chapter 51: Dark's POV**

 **Chapter 52: Tsunami's POV**

 **Chapter 53: Kinkajou's POV**

 **Chapter 54: Moon's POV**

 **Chapter 55: Turtle's POV**

 **Chapter 56: Qibli's POV**

 **Chapter 57: Riptide's POV**

 **Chapter 58: Fatespeaker's POV**

 **Chapter 59: Deathbringer's POV**

 **Chapter 60: Clearsight's POV**

Chapter 51

Dark sat at one of the tables in Sora's coffee shop. In front of him sat a cup of black coffee. Picking it up, he murmured a few words under his breath before drinking a sip. As he felt the coffee start to wake up his brain, he heard the door open and the bell tinkle. Glancing in that direction, he saw Cobra standing there, glancing around. He beckoned the SandWing over, and the SandWing sat down across from him.

"So, how'd you do it?" Cobra asked. Dark didn't answer right away, drinking some more of his coffee and watching over the rim as a NightWing walked through the door. Sora smiled at the NightWing as he sat down by the door, before she went back to work. Dark saw the NightWing shoot a quick glance at their table, before turning away.

"Dark, how'd you do it?" Cobra asked again. Sighing, Dark set down his cup, before putting his finger on the table and tracing a symbol on the surface, which glowed a faint golden color. He saw the SandWings eyes widen slightly.

"Now, only you shall hear what I say and only I shall hear what you say." Dark said. "Some ears in here would to gladly accept the secrets I am about to divulge."

Cobra nodded. Dark laced his fingers together and began to speak. "You have already guessed I am not from here. I will not reveal the location of my home, but I can reveal other things."

"From where I come from, some are gifted with talents. Mine is magic. I can manipulate the physical world at my highest. At my lowest I can cast simple spells using words or symbols, like I drew on the table."

"I came here looking for adventure. When I got here, I observed you one day and decided I wanted to see how you progressed in your life. When I decided to reveal myself to you, and thus consequently saved your life, I decided I would do whatever it took to help you."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me you've been following me for a while?" Cobra interrupted. Dark simply nodded.

"Listen Cobra." Dark continued. "You have strong foes. They have one that is skilled in science. They also have one's skilled in the art of extinguishing lives, assassins and murderers as you would call them."

"At the moment, I am your best hope. But given time, I could help you learn how to use magic like I can, and then you shall be a force to reckon with."

Cobra narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch." Dark said, his eyes catching a flicker of movement from the NightWing sitting by the door. "Just know that if you accept, even after you learn all you'll need, I will still stand by your side."

"Alright, I'll do it." Cobra said, making like he was about to stand up, but Dark grabbed his wrist.

"Sit Cobra." He said, and the SandWing sat down. "We have an enemy blocking our way. Do not look at him, or he will know you know his purposes."

Picking up his coffee, Dark drained the rest of it before putting it back down. He swiped a hand over the glowing symbol and it vanished. With a burst of speed, he grabbed Cobra's wrist and suddenly their surrounding changed to be a courtyard with a fountain in the middle of it. As he released him, Dark saw Cobra stumble slightly.

"It takes some getting used to." He said apologetically, and the SandWing nodded. Dark pulled a bag out of his pocket and reached inside, withdrawing a round ball that glowed a soft golden light.

"Eat this." He said, holding it out. Cobra took it, and warily popped it into his mouth. The SandWing chewed for a few seconds before swallowing, shivering as he did so.

"Disgusting." He spat. Dark chuckled.

"Great power does not always come in ways we like." He said. "To access the energy that makes magic possible, you must have the basic ability to perform magic in your bloodstream. Since you were not born with it, that is how you get it."

Cobra glanced at him. "When will you teach me how to use it?" He asked, glancing at his hands.

"During your free period every day." Dark said. "I shall also try and secure a teaching position at this school."

"Good luck. Tsunami's very skeptical of new employees." Cobra said.

"I can be very persuasive when I wish," Dark said. "I can guarantee you, without using my magic, I will secure a position as a teacher here."

"You're pretty confident." Cobra said. Dark grinned.

"After facing all sorts of challenges in my life, I have grown confident in my abilities, both magically and physically." Dark said. "I have been referred to as having an ability to talk my way through or out of anything."

Cobra looked skeptical. "Well, can you at least teach me one thing now?" He asked, and Dark grinned.

"I remember when I was about to learn my first magic. I was as impatient as you are right now" He said. "I shall teach you one thing."

Cobra grinned. Dark held out one hand, palm up.

"Copy what I do." He said. Cobra nodded, holding out his hand. Dark traced the image of a circle on his palm, before flipping his hand over and pulling it back slightly before thrusting it forwards. A wave of energy radiated outwards, not going far before dispersing.

"How is that supposed to help me?" Cobra asked. Dark thrust his hand towards a bench and a stronger wave of energy shot out, throwing the bench backwards and flipping it.

"One's intentions affect the magic." Dark said. Cobra nodded, before tracing a circle on his palm. He seemed to focus on a nearby rock, before flipping his hand over and pulling it back, thrusting it towards the rock. A blast of energy shot towards the rock, which flew through the sky, eventually landing three yards away from them.

"At a later time, I shall teach you how to control it." Dark said. "For now, go back to your day, and let nothing show. If you wish to speak with someone yet not be hear, simply trace a semicircle on your arm or and surface that is nearby, like I did with the table."

Cobra nodded, before heading off. Dark watched him go, before he raised one arm. On one of his fingers was a golden ring shaped like a dragon. Dark taped it gently, then blew on it, whispering "Awaken."

With a quiet creaking noise, the dragon uncurled it's tail from around his finger. It stretched its wings and opened its brilliant red eyes.

"I exist to serve you master." The dragon said. "What is your command?"

Dark smiled. "The dean of this school is a SeaWing who is called Tsunami. Tomorrow, you shall be presented to her as a gift from an anonymous admirer. Also, tomorrow, I plan on showing up after she receives you."

The dragon grinned, revealing tiny silver teeth. "And what is your wish, master?"

"If it seems like the interview is going south, influence her mind to choose me as a new teacher." Dark said. "Even though it is slightly underhanded, if it protects those of this school, I shall do it."

"I understand, my master." The dragon said. "Any other orders?"

"Tomorrow night, influence her to take you off before she sleeps. As she sleeps, uncurl and fly back to me."

The dragon nodded. "Say my name, and I shall be prepared to carry out these commands."

Dark narrowed his eyes, concentrating his magical energy. "Bloodgold." He snarled. The dragon smiled before curling into his ring form on Dark's palm, the band obviously larger as to accommodate for Tsunami's finger. Dark pulled a ring box out of his jacket and opened it, sliding Bloodgold inside. Closing it, he smiled slightly to himself.

"As I said Cobra," Dark said. "I shall secure a position of teaching in this school."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Tsunami sat in her office, absentmindedly rubbing the wings of her new ring. She had shown up that morning to find it sitting in a box on her desk. She had been surprised when it fit so well.

There was a knock on her door. Glancing up, she called "Yes?"

Sunny poked her head inside. "There's a guy here who wishes to be a new teacher here. Should I send him in for an interview?"

Tsunami frowned. "Sure, but be prepared for me to send him away. If by some miracle I accept him as a new teacher, it will be because I trust him."

Sunny nodded. She pulled her head out of the room and a few seconds later the door opened and a man walked through. He closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair.

"Dean Tsunami, am I correct?" He asked, his eyes hidden behind reflective sunglasses. Tsunami nodded.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked. He reached up and removed his sunglasses, revealing flaming green eyes.

"My name is Dark." He said. "I'd like a position here teaching a tech class."

Tsunami frowned. She leaned forward, feeling her new ring rubbing against her finger.

"Our university does not need a tech class." She began, before letting out a yelp of pain. She raised her and with the ring and looked at where a single bloody spot was on her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked, making like he was about to get up.

"I'm fine." Tsunami snapped. "Must've been a stupid pushpin."

Dark nodded, sitting back down. Tsunami resettled herself in her seat and Dark began speaking.

"Listen, Tsunami. Tech gives people the chance to learn skills that can help them later in their life." Dark said, his green eyes flickering mesmerizingly. "If you do this, it would help prepare a lot of people for later in their lives."

"Hmmm… I hadn't thought of it like that…" Tsunami murmured, her eyelids dropping until they were half closed. "But still, I'm not certain…"

"Tsunami," Dark said, his voice soft and methodical. "It is a good idea. Trust me."

"Hmmm." Tsunami murmured, feeling her eyelids drop even farther. Through almost closed eyes she saw Dark twist in his seat and touch a finger to the door, tracing symbols on the wood. As he turned back to face her, her eyes finally closed and her perception of the world around her faded away.

LINE

As Tsunami became aware of her surroundings once more, she felt someone shaking her shoulder vigorously. Her eyes flew open and Dark stepped back, sitting back down into his chair.

"You passed out." Dark said shortly. Tsunami massaged her temples, wincing. She had a massive headache, which she guessed was from her head hitting the hard surface of the top of her desk.

"Well, thanks for being patient." She said, "Now, I'm willing to hire you as our tech teacher. You can start tomorrow."

Dark grinned. He stood up and Tsunami quickly followed suit.

"Pleasure talking to you Tsunami." Dark said, extending a hand which Tsunami shook. As he opened the door and walked out, the SeaWing dropped back into her chair, continuing to massage her temples.

 **A/N:**

 **Quick clarifier: Dark is not evil, he is just doing whatever it takes to protect Jade University and those who attend and work at it.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Kinkajou walked into the new tech class, which she had signed up for after hearing that Turtle had signed up. The new tech teacher was standing behind his desk, his red hair almost the only color, seeing as how he was dressed in black jeans, a black dress shirt, black sneakers, and had reflective sunglasses covering his eyes.

As Kinkajou found a seat and sat down, she felt her phone buzz. Slipping it out, she saw a text from Turtle. Opening it, she read what he had said:

 _New tech teacher looks pretty sketchy._

Rolling her eyes, Kinkajou responded:

 _More scary than sketchy._

Sending it, she waited until a response came back:

 _True._

Suddenly the tech teacher whistled sharply. Kinkajou winced and covered her ears, hearing a few of the other students let out small noises of complaint. After the echoing reverberations had died down, Kinkajou uncovered her ears in time to hear the tech teacher start talking.

"Alright, my name is Dark. You all can call me Mr. Dark." He began. "In this classroom, you can use your devices to take notes. Also, you'll be given a textbook to do homework from." He walked out from behind his desk and picked up a sheet of paper. "When I call your name, come up and receive your textbook."

After some murmuring, Mr. Dark cleared his throat and called out "Cobra."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kinkajou saw Cobra stand up and walk up to Mr. Dark, who took a textbook off the top of a stack and handed it to Cobra, who blinked as he received it. Turning, he walked back to his desk.

"Kinkajou." Mr. Dark called out, and the RainWing hurriedly stood up, walking forwards and taking her textbook from him. After he had handed out every textbook, he put the paper down and walked back behind his desk.

"Read the first chapter of your textbook and answer all the questions by tomorrow." He said. "You can use class time to try and do this."

Kinkajou quickly opened her textbook. To her right, she saw Cobra trace something on the cover of his book before opening it. Ignoring it, she focused her attention on the chapter, wanting to get a good grade in this new class and make a good impression.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Moon walked into Sora's coffee shop, rubbing her temples. She had just been assigned a giant essay project in Dr. Fennecs Advanced Genetics class, and she had decided to get a coffee as soon as the class had let out.

"Hi Moon!" Sora said, glancing up from where she was cleaning a coffee mug. "The usual?"

Moon nodded, a wry smile on her face. Sora set down the mug and turned to the coffee pot, picking it up, she poured a cup of coffee, before adding some cream into it. The MudWing turned and handed it to Moon, who pulled a dollar out of her pocket and handed it to Sora.

"So, rumor is it you've finally met a guy." Moon said, sitting down on one of the stools by the counter and taking a sip of her coffee. Sora blushed and picked the coffee mug she had been cleaning back up, resuming her task from earlier.

"Yeah, Darkwings is amazing." She said, her eyes twinkling. Moon tilted her head, before setting down her cup.

"Sora, when did you meet Darkwings?" The NightWing asked, and the MudWing shrugged.

"Couple of weeks ago." Sora answered, and Moon checked herself before she showed any sign of surprise. Instead, she picked up her coffee and nodded as she took another sip.

Behind her, she heard the bell ring as the door opened. Turning, she saw Cobra walking through the door.

"Your usual Cobra?" Sora asked, and the SandWing nodded. As Sora walked into the back, Cobra sat down beside Moon. The NightWing looked Cobra over, before raising an eyebrow.

"Have your eyes always flickered like that Cobra?" She asked, and Cobra frowned. He pulled out his phone and looked at his reflection.

"Yeah, it's just becoming more prominent." He said, and Moon's eyes narrowed. The SandWing was obviously lying, yet she didn't want to pursue the topic any farther. They sat in silence until Sora brought Cobra his coffee.

"Thanks Sora." Cobra said, pulling a dollar from his pocket and putting it on the counter. Sora grinned and picked it up, sliding it in her pocket.

"Enjoy the coffee." The MudWing said, walking away. Moon saw Cobra frown, before he reached out and picked up the cup. She heard him mutter something under his breath, but the words were unintelligible.

"I'll be right back." Cobra said, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. As he went inside, the lights inside the cafe flickered for a few seconds, before they stopped. Cobra came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and around the same time the bell rang as the door opened.

Turning in her seat, Moon's eyes widened as she saw Mr. Dark walking towards Cobra. As soon as the teacher had reached them, Cobra started muttering something in a low tone to him. Moon strained her ears but couldn't catch any of it. At the same moment, Sora walked out of the back, and her eyes widened at the sight of the teacher.

Mr. Dark turned towards Sora, who took a few steps backwards. As the teacher took a step forward, one of the windows suddenly shattered. Moon screamed as shards of glass went flying through the air, and the NightWing quickly took shelter under one of the cafe's tables. Cobra had dropped into an attack position, and was eyeing the NightWing who now stood in the shattered window, a gleaming blade in his hand.

"Darkwings!" Moon heard Sora cry, and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Mr. Dark walk forwards, his hands clenched.

"Darkwings, you have a villainous side that most know not of." The teacher said, pulling off his sunglasses to reveal bright green eyes that flicker, sometimes revealing a darker green color. "Retreat and show yourself here no more."

The NightWing, who Moon guessed was Darkwings, laughed harshly.

"Nah, I still got several people to kill, and conveniently, two of them are here right now." He said, glancing at Cobra before turning his head and glaring at Moon, who shivered. Suddenly, she saw Cobra trace something on the floor, before slamming his hand palm first into the tile. A shockwave spread outwards, and Moon felt herself go weightless as it picked her up off the ground, before she slammed back into the floor.

Groaning, Moon pushed herself into a seated position her ears ringing. She opened her eyes and winced at how bright it was. As her vision cleared, her mouth dropped. Mr. Dark stood beside Cobra, both of them wreathed in a soft golden glow. Facing them, Darkwings growled, his gleaming knife reflecting their light.

Before anything could happen, something flew through the air and hit Cobra in the head, knocking him to the floor. Sora jumped over the counter and ran to Darkwings, who turned and threw the knife toward Moon, before him and Sora jumped out one of the windows.

Moon watched as the knife spun towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut and heard Mr. Dark shout.

"Bloodgold, catch the knife!" The teachers voice said. Moon waited for what seemed like ages, before she risked opening her eyes. The knife was right in front of her, hanging from the talons of a tiny dragon. She staggered to her feet, before the world around her spun. As she felt herself fall to the floor, she saw Cobra on one knee, an unheard word forming on his lips. Then she lost consciousness.

LINE

As she came to, she heard Mr. Dark and Cobra talking.

"She saw us using magic Dark! She can tell everyone now!" Cobra was saying, his voice tight.

"I'll deal with that Cobra." She heard Mr. Dark's voice say softly. "She'swaking now."

Groaning, Moon opened her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Cobra helped her into a seating position. Glancing around, Moon surveyed the destruction.

"Nobody will ever believe me when I tell them what happened here." Moon said, rubbing her head.

"That's why you aren't going to be telling people." Mr. Dark said. Moon glanced at him, about to say something, when she felt something wrap tightly around her right arm. With a yelp, she raised her right hand, seeing the dragon that had caught the knife wrapped around her arm. As she watched, the dragon opened its mouth and bit her.

She went to scream, but Cobra put his hand over her mouth. After a few seconds, he lowered his hand. Mr. Dark crouched down in front of her, his green eyes glowing softly.

"Look at me Moon." The teacher said. Moon tried to look away, but her gaze was locked on his eyes.

"You wil forget everything that happened after Darkwings said he was going to kill both you and Cobra." Dark said.

"I..I will." Moon said, struggling to free herself from his gaze.

"What happened here was a freak accident with the plumbing." Dark continued, his eyes glowing even brighter.

"It was." Moon murmured, trying futilely to tear her gaze away from his.

"Dark and I cannot perform magic." Cobra said, his black eyes staring into hers, and now Moon found herself locked onto both of their gazes.

"You two cannot perform magic." Moon said slowly.

"Sora ran away with Darkwings after a pipe burst and knocked you backwards into a wall." Cobra said. "That's why your head hurts."

"It is." She said.

Cobra raised a hand, his fingers coming together. "When I snap my fingers, you will pass out, and when you come to you will only know what we told you happened here. Understand?"

"I understand." Moon said.

Cobra glanced at Dark, who nodded. Cobra looked directly at Moon, who looked at him, trying to tear her gaze away. He snapped his fingers, and Moon's vision went black.

LINE

Moon sat up, putting a hand to her head. Cobra was standing a few feet away from her, surveying the remains of the coffee shop. Moon stood up and felt her wet clothing clinging to her skin.

"Cobra?" She asked, taking a few steps forward. The SandWing turned and looked at her, his black eyes flickering slightly.

"You okay Moon? You hit the wall pretty hard when that pipe burst." Cobra said, and Moon grimaced, rubbing the back of her head.

"Where's Sora?" She asked, and Cobra pointed out one of the shattered windows.

"Ran off with Darkwings." He growled. "I'd bet you all my money that Darkwings is behind Shadowstrike going to the hospital."

Moon grunted, before trying to take a step forwards, she stumbled and Cobra caught her.

"Let's get you to the nurses office." He said, and Moon nodded, allowing him to help her out the shattered door.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so a few things to clear up:**

 **1) Dark and Cobra are not evil, they are just trying to keep their secret safe.**

 **2) The textbook that Cobra received was a tech textbook, but if he traced a certain symbol on the cover that Dark told him when he**

 **received it from him, it turned into a textbook for magic. That is how he got so good at magic in such a short amount of time.**

 **3) The coffee that Sora gave Cobra had a poison in it that would have killed him immediately.**

 **4) The words that Cobra muttered unintelligibly was a spell to detect poisons and toxins.**

 **5) Moon's clothes were wet cause Dark and Cobra made it seem like pipes burst**

 **So yeah, hopefully this was an exciting chapter for y'all.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Turtle knocked lightly on the door of Moon's house. Standing beside him, Cobra stretched, his golden tank top standing out against his black aviator jacket and black jeans.

After a few minutes, Moon opened the door, blinking drowsily. She looked curiously between Cobra and Turtle.

"What do you want?" Moon asked, her voice slurred."

"I had an idea." Cobra said. "And Turtle helped me get everything together."

Turtle nodded. "We're going after Sora. Cobra thinks Darkwings went back to the skyscraper Inferno used as his gangs base. He also thinks he's got Sora under some sort of influence that makes her like him, so he got Dr. Fennec to make something to counteract anything around those lines." The SeaWing said.

"Peril's waiting on my motorcycle, and Shadowstrike brought Turtle and Silver along." Cobra finished. "But we would like your help. You're one of Sora's closest friends."

Moon sighed, opening the door. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, along with a pair of sneakers.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I got dressed." She grumbled as she stepped outside. Turtle led the way down the walkway and climbed up into Shadowstrike's truck behind Moon. He heard Cobra gun his motorcycle and take off, and as soon as he had Shadowstrike pulled out behind him.

LINE

As Shadowstrike pulled up in front of the skyscraper, Turtle jumped out and saw Cobra standing by the base, looking up towards the top, where a single light glowed.

"He'll be up there." Cobra growled, cracking his knuckles. "Let's pay him a visit."

Shadowstrike grunted as he climbed out of his truck. "Good luck. They'll have doubled the guards since we broke in all that time ago."

Cobra grinned. "I didn't plan on going through that way. All of y'all have to swear to me you'll keep what I'm about to do a secret." He said, his eyes going from face to face.

Turtle nodded, as did the rest of them. The SeaWing watched as the SandWing crossed his arms at the elbows, before twisting them and putting his palms together. He brought his hands down before taking a few steps away from the skyscraper.

"Cobra…" Peril began, but Cobra ignored her. Turtle watched as the SandWing went running forwards, before jumping at least a foot into the air and landing on the glass, hanging onto the side.

Turtle inhaled a breath, and heard Peril let out a gasp. Cobra turned and waved down at them, before he continued climbing up the side of the building.

"Well," Shadowstrike said dryly. "Now what?"

Turtle opened his mouth to respond, but all of a sudden a slab of metal appeared in front of them. Turtle took a step back, blinking in surprise.

"Get on." Moon said, her voice strangely different. Turtle blinked, and the NightWing turned to look at him, her normal dark green eyes lighter in color and flickering strangely.

"I said, get on." The NightWing said, and Turtle nodded. As he stepped onto the slab of metal, followed by Peril, Shadowstrike and Silver, who was staring at Moon, Moon stepped onto the metal slab, kneeling down and putting a hand on it, and the slab suddenly lifted into the air.

As the slab caught up to Cobra, the SandWing jumped off the building and landed on it, turning and looking at Moon.

"Nice of you to join us." Cobra said, his voice dry. "Why didn't you explain more about your fancy do-dad ring?"

"Not enough time." Moon growled, her voice still strange. Peril let out a small noise of fright, and Turtle saw Cobra relax slightly.

"It's alright Peril." Cobra said. "It's just Dark."

"Wait, Dark as in Mr. Dark?" Turtle asked, and Moon turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, Turtle. I have to say, you surprised me by taking the initiative when Cobra showed up asking for your help." Moon said. Turtle blinked, confused

"You do realize you'll have to wipe their memories again Dark." Cobra said before Turtle could say anything, but Moon shook her head.

"They can be trusted with your secret and mine. After all is over here, I will return your NightWing to you." Moon said, a grin crossing her face. "For now though, I suggest you get ready to do that shattering spell Cobra."

As the slab reached the window that the light was coming out of, Cobra made a chopping motion with his left hand onto his right palm, before thrusting his left hand forward and pointing at the window with two fingers. With a loud crack, the window dissolved into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Cobra leapt through, followed by Turtle and Moon.

As Cobra took a step, Turtle saw him paus before bringing his hands together and pushing them forwards. A golden glow emanated outwards and surrounded them, just as a gunshot broke the air and a bullet bounced of the shield he had created in the nick of time. Turtle flinched, startled. Looking in the direction that the shot had come from, he saw who he guessed was Darkwings standing in a patch of darkness, a pistol held in his hand as Sora stood behind him.

"This is the end of the road SandWing." Darkwings snarled, his hand tightening on the trigger. Turtle closed his eyes, but before Darkwings could pull the trigger, a voice broke the air.

"Darkwings!?" Silver cried, and Turtle opened his eyes as the hybrid pushed past him and stood right inside the line of the shield, looking at Darkwings, who had lowered the pistol and was staring at her, stunned.

"Silver…?" The NightWing said, and at that moment Cobra pulled the delivery gun for the antidote Dr. Fennec had made from his back pocket and tossed it to Turtle, who caught it. He dove through the shield and aimed at Sora, pulling the trigger on the delivery gun and sending the antidote flying through the air to slam into Sora's chest, breaking open and releasing a rusty colored dust.

The MudWing coughed several times, before she blinked, looking around slightly confused. As Turtle saw realization dawn in her eyes, he turned in time to see Moon rush Darkwings, who just stood there as she smashed the gun out of his grasp and grabbed him, pulling his hands behind his back and forcing him down onto his knees.

"Darkwings, I wish I didn't have to do this." Cobra said as he strode forward, scooping up the pistol and aiming it at the NightWing's head.

"DON'T" Silver and Sora screamed at the same time. The hybrid blinked in surprise as the MudWing walked towards Cobra, her hands clasped together.

"Please Cobra, don't kill him." Sora pleaded. Cobra stared at her, stunne

"He manipulated you Sora!" The SandWing said, and Turtle could hear the surprise in his voice. "This is what he deserves!"

"Please, he can change." Sora said, dropping to a knee beside the NightWing, who had bowed his head. "Give him a chance."

Turtle saw Cobra glance up at Moon, who nodded once. Cobra sighed and took a step back, before releasing the magazine from the pistol and throwing the gun into the trash.

"One chance Darkwings." Cobra said as Turtle saw the NightWing look up at him. "One chance to change."

"T..thank you." Darkwings said as he stood up, Sora beside him. The NightWing walked over to his desk and opened his computer, pressing a couple keys before slamming the lid shut and unplugging it, shoving it into a bag.

"The building will blow in five minutes." Darkwings said, scooping up a bulging backpack. "We should go now."

Cobra nodded, and him and Moon ran and jumped out the window onto the metal slab. As Turtle waited for everyone to get on, he caught some of a conversation between Sora and Darkwings as they walked forwards.

"I'm sorry Sora, for manipulating your feelings." Darkwings said softly. "Will you give me a second chance as well?"

"Of course." She said softly. "You deserve it."

As they jumped on, Turtle jumped on behind them. Without any warning, the slab started plummeting downwards, before slowing and dropping onto the ground without a sound.

As Cobra and Peril ran for his motorcycle, Turtle saw Moon talking to Silver, who nodded. Without a second of warning, Moon crumpled, and Silver caught her, picking her up and heading for the truck behind Shadowstrike. Turtle glanced at Darkwings, who had pulled a phone from his pocket.

"Hope you got a ride NightWing." Turtle said, and Darkwings grinned.

"You bet I do." He said, pressing something on his phone. There was a squealing sound, then the door of a nearby building flew off as a black Lamborghini crashed out, pulling u- in front of a Darkwings and Sora.

"Come on Turtle!" Silver called, and the SeaWing turned and bolted towards the truck, jumping inside and slamming the door just as Shadowstrike pulled off. Behind them, he watched as Sora and Darkwings climbed in the Lamborghini, and they peeled off just as a loud boom echoed through the night and the entire skyscraper went up in a ball of flame, flaming debris raining down around them.

LINE

Turtle grunted as Shadowstrike pulled into Jade University's parking lot. He jumped out as Cobra pulled up beside them, cutting his motorcycles engine and putting down the kickstand.

"Where's Sora and Darkwings?" Silver asked, her voice worried as she stepped out of the truck. Turtle was about to answer but before he could Darkwings pulled up in his black Lamborghini, cutting the engine and stepping out.

"We barely made it." Sora exclaimed as she stepped out. "Darkwings had to swerve a lot as he dodged debris. He was amazing!"

Cobra grunted as he pulled off his biking helmet. "Well Darkwings, one of the first things your going to do is help out with the effort to rebuild Sora's coffee shop."

Darkwings opened his mouth, but before he could say anything a voice cut through the air.

"I think that's my choice to make, not yours Cobra." Moon said as she climbed out of Shadowstrike's truck. She stumbled for a few steps, but then regained her balance.

"So, Cobra remind me to have a word with Dark later." The NightWing said, rubbing her temples. "That was disorienting to be able to see what was going on, yet not be able to control my bodies actions."

"I'll talk to him." Cobra said. "Did he restore your memory of the true events in the coffee shop?"

"You mean of his 'pet' dragon catching the knife that almost killed me after you threw me into the floor with a spell of yours?" Moon said dryly. "Yeah, he did."

"I have a few questions." Peril said as she stormed up to Cobra and smacked him. Turtle grinned as the SandWing grimaced.

"Since when can you do magic?" The SkyWing demanded. "And is that why your eyes changed?"

"Since a couple days ago, and yes, according to Dark, all magic users eyes do this." Cobra said, rubbing the spot where Peril had smacked him. "Dang Peril, you hit hard."

Turtle laughed as the SkyWing glared at Cobra. After a few minutes, Moon yawned.

"Come on guys, let's head back to our dorms and get some sleep." She said, rubbing her eyes. "Darkwings, tomorrow you'll be helping with the rebuilding effort, no arguing about it."

Darkwings nodded, then Turtle watched as Moon, Peril, Sora and Silver walked away towards the girls dormitory. He joined the guys as the walked towards their dormitory.

"The night I got that blade I threw at Moon, the other person in the room said that someone had been watching us and that they had jumped off the roof and vanished." Darkwings was saying. "Do you think that was Dark Cobra?"

"Probably." Cobra grunted. "I didn't have my magic until a couple days ago."

Turtle groaned. "All this talk of magic is going to fry my brain." He joked, and everyone laughed as they entered the boys dormitory.

 **A/N:**

 **So, all of Inferno's gang is gone… or is it? Come on, you know me. You really think I would write a story without some sort of conflict? That would change my entire writing style, which is how I've gotten this far. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, for it is probably the longest chapter I've written, clocking in at 2,006 words. Anyways, I hope you like the fact that the last chapter and this chapter were longer than normal!**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Qibli glanced between Moon and Cobra, his eyes narrowed. The morning had been normal until they had asked to talk to him. Now though…

"So you're telling me that Cobra and the new teacher can do magic?" He asked, incredulous. "I don't believe it. You'd have to prove it to me."

Moon sighed and look at Cobra, who grinned. Qibli suddenly felt the bench he was sitting on lift into the air, and he yelped as he glanced down at the ground that was now three feet below him. Cobra stood in front of the bench he and Moon had been sitting on, running his right hand up his left forearm towards his hand. The bench got higher and higher until Cobra reached his wrist, then he reversed direction and slowly brought the bench down. All the while, Qibli was staring at his friend in shock.

"And that's just what Cobra can do." Moon said, grinning. "Watch what Dark can do." She closed her eyes, and after a few minutes a shudder ran through her body. When she opened her eyes again Qibli let out a yelp, since her eyes had suddenly change from a solid dark green to a flickering light green.

"Qibli." Moon said, her voice also changed.

"I'm guessing that you're Dark?" He asked, feeling his pulse in his ears. Moon nodded.

"One of the uses of my pet dragon Bloodgold is that if he bites someone, I can enter their body and control them." Moon said. _No, it may be Moon's body, but it's Dark talking._ Qibli reminded himself. Moon continued. "However, Moon picked up on it after the first time I did it with her, and now she can focus and reach through that connection and invite me into her body."

"This is all interesting, but could you get out of my girlfriend?" Qibli asked, then added. "No offense of course."

Moon closed her eyes, and a second later she opened them again, her normal eyes locked on Qibli's face.

"You okay Qibli?" She asked, her voice back to normal. Qibli shook himself and rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He groaned. "And I believe you guys now."

Cobra grinned. "Took you long enough." The SandWing said, before looking at Moon. "You owe me thirty bucks."

The NightWing Just grunted as she pulled a twenty dollar bill and a ten dollar pill out of her pocket and handed them to Cobra, who pocketed the cash victoriously. Qibli stared at Moon in shock.

"You never make money bets!" He exclaimed. Moon shrugged.

"I decided I'd try to fit in a little more. According to Dark, our group…" she began, but Qibli cut her off.

"Our group?" He asked, and Cobra jumped in.

"Me, you, Moon, Silver, Shadow, Darkwings, Sora, Peril, Turtle, and if Turtle convinces her, Kinkajou." Cobra listed, counting off on his fingers. Qibli stared at him, and Moon continued.

"As I was saying, Dark says our group should become closer with each other. We need to become the best of friends, so that we will always be there for one another." Moon said. "And I believe him."

Qibli nodded. "Dark seems wise." He said, before looking at Cobra. "Do you know where he comes from?"

"He won't tell me." Cobra growled. "But he has told me that one day he will take me there in order for me to graduate from my apprenticeship to him and become a full fledged magic user."

"And that day is now." Dark said, stepping out of the shadow of a nearby tree. Qibli yelped and toppled his bench over, but Moon just nodded at Dark while Cobra stared at him.

"A…are you sure Dark?" The SandWing stuttered as Qibli climbed to his feet. "I'm not certain I'm ready."

"You are ready Cobra." Dark said, before he formed a rectangle with the thumbs and pointer fingers of both hands and thrust them in front of him. The air shimmered golden and Dark made a gesture to Cobra.

"Come, your end of apprenticeship assessment has already started." Dark said, stepping through the shimmering air and disappearing. Cobra hurried after him, disappearing as well, and then the air stopped shimmering.

Moon walked over to Qibli and put a hand on his shoulder as they stared at the spot where the two had vanished. Finally, Qibli broke the silence.

"When will they be back?" He asked, and Moon sighed.

"I wish I knew, but Dark's blocked me somehow. I can't reach him." Moon said. "It may just be distance between us, but it also may be him blocking me out on purpose."

Qibli nodded. "I wonder what Cobra will be like when he gets back." He said, and Moon turned her head and grinned at him.

"He'll be the same old Cobra you know, just a fully fledged user of magic." She said, poking him. "And you have to keep Cobra and Dark's secret, understood?"

Qibli nodded. "How does Peril feel about Cobra having magic?" He asked, and Moon shrugged.

"Whenever I try to talk to her about it, she always clams up." She said. "She won't say a word about it."

"Well, she's probably still getting over the shock of finding out." Qibli said. "Just give her a few more days."

Moon sighed. "I hope your right." She said. She walked away, and Qibli turned and walked towards the dormitory, casting one last look at where Dark and Cobra had vanished.

LINE

 _A couple of days later…_

Qibli sighed as he walked through then courtyard where Cobra and Dark had vanished. Every day during his free period he had sat there, waiting for them to reappear. When he had talked to Tsunami, she had said that Mr. Dark had submitted a note saying he would be away for a couple of days, and that Cobra had submitted a note saying he was taking a couple days off.

Sitting down, he opened his Algebra II textbook and went to get a pencil from his backpack when a sudden rush of air occurred. He glanced towards where Cobra and Dark had gone through the portal and saw a faint silvery shimmer in the air. He put down his textbook and stood as Cobra stepped through the portal, followed by Dark.

Qibli barely recognized his friend. He was a few inches taller, and his black eyes were now flickering with silver flame, which revealed black behind it sometimes. He also wore a silver ring on his right hand now.

"Cobra?" He asked, uncertain. Cobra looked at him for a few minutes until his face broke into a grin. Qibli smiled as well as his friend stepped forward and embraced him, pounding him heartily on the back.

"It's good to be home." Cobra said, and Qibli pulled away, looking him over again.

"You've changed your eyes." He said witily, and Cobra laughed.

"Think Peril will like them?" He asked, and Qibli looked over his shoulder.

"Well, you're about to find out." Qibli said, stepping away from Cobra, who turned as Peril walked into the courtyard. She froze as she saw Cobra, and for a few minutes neither of them moved.

With a cry of joy, Peril ran forwards and leaped into Cobra's arms. Cobra grinned as he hugged her back, and Peril wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back to look him in the eyes.

"I like your eyes." She said, and smiled back at him. Cobra let her down, and together they headed towards the school. Qibli started as Dark strode up beside him, his green eyes flickering.

"Be on guard." Dark said quietly. "There was some lashback from me teaching an outsider magic. There may be a threat from a rogue magic user from my home."

Qibli stared at him as he walked away, before he shrugged and went back to the bench, picking up his textbooks and backpack before heading towards the boys dormitory.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Riptide sat in his office inside Jade University, looking at his computer's screen, where the camera feed for every security camera in the school was displayed.

 _Nothing unusual happening so far today._ He thought to himself, before narrowing his eyes. One of the camera feeds had started flickering in and out of focus, sometimes going to static. _Well, there goes that._ He thought wryly.

Suddenly, the feed came back into focus, and a person was standing in the hallway, dressed completely in black. They walked down the hallway, headed in the direction of the boys dormitory.

Well, I'll be able to intercept them. Riptide thought, standing up and pulling his gun from its holster. He opened his office door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He crept down the hallway, his gun hand braced on his opposite arm. As soon as he heard footsteps he froze.

The person rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks as they saw Riptide. Now that he could see them clearly and not on a camera, he realized their clothing was a dark red, almost black.

"Who are you?" Riptide asked. The stranger said nothing, looking at him with blue eyes that seemed to flicker strangely.

"Answer me, or I'll shoot!" Riptide growled, raising the gun. All the stranger did was raise their hands. As Riptide prepared to fire a shot, a sudden force smashed him backwards all the way into the wall outside the boys dormitory. With a groan, he got to his feet as the stranger advanced.

Behind him, he heard the door open, and he whirled to find Cobra standing behind him. The SandWings eyes flickered with their strange silver fire, sometimes revealing little bits of black. The SandWing stepped forward and raised his hands as well.

"You know, my mentor once told me it's never nice to fight an unidentified enemy." Cobra growled in a low voice. "What's your name?"

"My name is Current." The stranger growled, raising their arms. "And I take it that you're The Outsider?"

Cobra glanced at Riptide, jerking his head for him to take shelter in the dormitory. Riptide nodded and ran through the door, closing it behind him.

"I am." He heard Cobra say, and in response he heard Current hissing.

"Then die." Current said, and Riptide cracked the door open a bit. Current was pulling their hands back, when Cobra suddenly traced a circle in the air with one hand, punching it in the center with the other.

A shockwave resonated down the hallway, knocking Current off their feet and to the ground. Riptide blinked in disbelief, looking at Cobra with a whole new light. As Current struggled to their feet, they pulled off the cap that had been on their head, releasing a waterfall of long hair in varying colors of blue.

"You'd really fight a girl, Outsider?" She asked, her blue eyes flickering with light blue flame. Cobra raised his right hand, crossing his pointer and middle fingers and touching them to his thumb. With a whoosh, a blast of silver flame shot forth from his hand. With a screech, Current waved her hands at the floor beneath her and fell through it, disappearing without a trace.

As soon as she vanished, the fire disappeared. Riptide stepped out into the hallway as Cobra turned to him.

"Normally, I'd have to wipe your memory of what happened here and give you a new memory to explain it." Cobra said, twisting a ring on his right hand. "But since you're a detective for the police, I think I can trust you."

Riptide nodded, bending down and picking up his gun, reholstering it. "You can." He said as he straightened up.

"Don't tell anybody what happened here, okay?" Cobra asked, and Riptide nodded. As the SandWing started to walk away, Riptide took a few steps after him.

"Hey Cobra." The SeaWing said, and the SandWing turned to face him. Riptide raised an eyebrow. "How'd you do all that?"

The SandWing grinned. "Maybe sometime later." He said, before turning and walking down the hallway. Riptide shrugged and walked back down the hallway to his office, opening the door and going back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was interesting." He sighed.

"I'm sure you'd think it was." A voice came from behind him, and automatically he whirled around, drawing his gun and aiming it at the source of the voice.

Current grinned. "Now, let's not get all pokey with weapons, alright?"

Riptide narrowed his eyes. "You threatened death to one of the students under my protection." He said through clenched teeth. "Forgive me if I seem to blunt with my choice of reacting."

"Understandable." Current said, brushing some of her hair back over her shoulder. "Still, don't you think you should put that down?"

"No, and I don't feel like it either." Riptide growled, his finger inching towards the trigger. Current eyed him disappointedly.

"Let me rephrase myself." She said, and all of a sudden his gun went flying out of his hand, slamming into the ceiling and staying put. "Put the gun down."

"The gun isn't very down, is it?" He said dryly. Current frowned at him, and suddenly the gun dropped into her hand, she looked it over, grunting.

"Not very advanced," She said, before pointing it at him and squeezing the trigger three times. Riptide dropped to the floor, laying still.

"But effective." He heard her say, before the gun landed on the floor next to him. After a few minutes of silence, he dared to move his head to survey the room. It was empty, so he sat up and unzipped his jacket, which had three bullet holes in it.

 _Ruined._ Riptide though with disgust as he struggled out of it. _But effective in it's purpose._ He touched the bulletproof vest he had been wearing underneath the jacket, pulling the bullets off from where they had flattened and stuck.

"Thank god for Kevlar." Riptide grunted, before standing up. He picked his gun up off the floor and slipped it in his holster, before pulling his chair up to his desk and sitting down. With a grunt, he went back to watching the surveillance feeds, glad he had made it clear he wanted his office soundproofed.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Fatespeaker knocked lightly on the door to Tsunami's office, and heard the SeaWing telling her to come in. She opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her before turning to face Tsunami, who was watching the TV that was mounted on the wall. Fatespeaker focused on it and saw the remains of a scorched skyscraper, with a news reporter standing a few feet away from it.

"Authorities are still puzzled about why this building, thought to be one of the most secure and sturdiest building in the city, suddenly exploded in flames last night." The reporter was saying. "They claim that it seems that multiple explosive charges were detonated, leading to the buildings demise, but since they have no solid proof, it seems that this mystery will stay just that. A mystery."

Tsunami turned off the television and Fatespeaker sat down, clasping her hands in her lap. The SeaWing looked the NightWing over for a few minutes, before sighing.

"Go on, spill it." Tsunami said, leaning back in her chair. "You know I can tell when you want to say something."

Fatespeaker grinned slightly. "You don't find it slightly suspicious that a building mysteriously bursts into flames and there's no explanation?" Fatespeaker asked, her grin disappearing.

Tsunami sighed again. "Fatespeaker, I'm suspicious about everything out of the ordinary." the SeaWing said slowly. "However, it's my job to focus on the events going on in this school, not out in the city. That's the police's job."

"But Tsunami," Fatespeaker began. "You're a…"

Tsunami stood up from her chair, placing her hands on her desk and leaning forward. "I don't want to dwell on the past." the SeaWing growled, her blue eyes focused on Fatespeaker. "Me and the others were just helping out like good citizens. None of us deserve such a fancy title as… _that_."

"You mean as Destinies Heroes?" Fatespeaker asked innocently, and the SeaWing regarded her with narrowed eyes, before nodding a single time.

"Exactly. I'm sure anybody else would have done the same thing." Tsunami said, before dropping into her chair.

"You mean, take on the responsibility of trying to help three feuding SandWing sisters who all wanted to be mayor in the SandWing part of the continent?" Fatespeaker asked. "And actually succeeding? Sure, I'm positive other people would have done the same."

Tsunami glared at Fatespeaker, who grinned and pushed a strand of her black hair out of her face. After a few minutes had elapsed, Tsunami sighed.

"Oh Fatespeaker, sometimes I don't know what to do with you." Tsunami said, before making a gesture with her hand. "You can go, I have important business to attend to."

Fatespeaker nodded. The NightWing stood up and walked to the door, opening it and walking out. As she turned and closed it, she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Excuse me, is this the office of the dean of this school?" A voice asked her, and she turned around to find herself looking into blue eyes that flickered with flame. The woman pushed back her long blue hair, a small grin on her face.

"Yes, it is." Fatespeaker said slowly, then blocked the door with her body as they tried to get by. But she isn't taking any visitors."

The woman's eyes narrowed, and her smile turned into a snarl. Fatespeaker yelped as a something suddenly grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground and into the air. The woman grinned with malicious delight as Fatespeaker started choking, feeling the pressure around her throat start to tighten.

"Current, release her this instant." A new voice ordered, and Fatespeaker watched as the woman, who she now knew to be Current, turned around. Fatespeaker raised her eyes to see another woman standing right inside the door, her coppery hair gleaming slightly in the sunlight, and her blue and black eyes were focused of Current.

"How do you know my name?" Current growled, and as Fatespeaker watched the other girl, she grinned . Her eyes ignited with black flame suddenly, and she pulled a copper dragon necklace out from where it was hidden beneath her black leather jacket.

"Obsidian." Current growled. "You have no business here, so leave."

"I think not." Obsidian said as she started walking forwards, placing her necklace in the palm of her hand. "I won't let you harm others to get your way." Obsidian suddenly slashed at the air with her free hand, and the pressure around Fatespeaker's neck disappeared, and she dropped to the floor.

Current whirled to face Obsidian as she threw her dragon necklace into the air. With a flash, it grew to five times its previous size, and it lunged at Current, slamming a talon down on her and trapping her on the floor. Fatespeaker watched as Current growled, before she disappeared without a trace. Fatespeaker struggled to her feet as the giant copper dragon shrunk back to its original size, flying over to Obsidian and landing in her outstretched hand. The small metal dragon crawled up Obsidian's arm and wrapped itself around her neck.

"Thanks for the save..." Fatespeaker said, but Obsidian raised a hand and stopped her mid sentence.

"You won't remember, but I'm sorry for this." Obsidian said. Fatespeaker frowned at her words.

"What do you...?" The NightWing began, but at that moment Obsidian waved her hand through the air and Fatespeaker blacked out.

LINE

Fatespeaker groaned as she raised her head, seeing the surface of her desk inches away from her face. She straightened up and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered talking to Tsunami, leaving the SeaWings office... the NightWing narrowed her eyes even more in concentration, but couldn't remember anything that had happened after that. She growled softly to herself and slammed a hand down on her desk. She _hated_ not being able to remember events that had happened in the past.

With a sigh, Fatespeaker turned her attention to her computer, only to pause as she noticed an envelope laying on her desk. She picked it up and opened it, removing from inside a letter and a copper disk the size of a quarter. She opened the letter and scanned it;

 _Fatespeaker,_

 _I know you won't remember me by my name, but I know you are a trustworthy person. Give the copper disk to a person who goes by the name of Dark. If you do this, I will forever be indebted to you. I may even like to meet you again._

 _A forgotten acquaintance,_

 _Obsidian._

Fatespeaker sighed and put the letter down. She picked up the copper disk and turned it in her fingers, thinking to herself. After a few minutes, she came to a decision.

 _I'll give this to Dark._ She thought. _Just because I have nothing better to do._


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Deathbringer ran a hand through his black hair, eyeing the door of Glory's house as he waited inside his car for her to come out. After months of asking, and whenever she said yes finding some reason to say no afterwards, Glory has finally agreed to go out with him.

The door of Glory's house opened and as she stepped out, Deathbringer exited his car. He walked around and opened the passenger door, waiting for her to step inside. Glory rolled her eyes as she reached the car and stepped in, sitting down. Deathbringer closed the door behind her and walked back around to his side of the car, getting in and closing the door.

"You actually combed your hair for once." Glory said dryly, and Deathbringer let a wry grin cross his face. He looked over at the RainWing, raising an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"You're one to talk." He said. Glory blushed as she self consciously ran a hand through her hair, the other hand clenching the fabric of the dress she was wearing.

"I wanted to look good." She said, her voice tight, and Deathbringer raised an eyebrow; the RainWing was obviously trying to hide her feelings.

"So, how's working at Jade University been going recently?" He asked, and he saw the RainWing relaxing out of the corner of his eye.

"It's been going good. There are a couple of really great students who excel at their studies... one of them is a NightWing names Moonwatcher, although she goes by Moon for short." Glory said. "And then there's a SandWing named Cobra... he's really smart, as well as a great coach for our co-ed basketball team."

"He the one who works alongside that NightWing and another SandWing?" Deathbringer asked, glancing over at her for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yep, as well as alongside Coach Ruby." Glory said, staring out the front window of the car. Deathbringer drove for a few minutes in silence, before he spoke up again.

"I heard that there's a newer teacher on campus now." Deathbringer said, and Glory glanced at him, her blue eyes narrowing slightly as flickers of red appeared along the outer edges of her irises.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked, and Deathbringer shrugged nonchalantly."I'm just curious." He said, before reaching over to the radio and turning it on, changing the station to Glory's favorite one. The RainWing smiled, her eyes changing color to pink. Deathbringer took her hand in his and turned his attention to the road. Deathbringer narrowed his eyes at the rearview mirrors. Glory raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" the RainWing asked.

"This motorcycle is ridding our tail." Deathbringer said in a low voice. "I can't shake him."

The motorcycle sped up and drove in front of the car. The driver suddenly stopped and put the stand down in the middle of the road. The NightWing stomped on the brake as hard as he could. Glory's eyes were wide open. "What just happened!?"

"I don't know." Deathbringer gasped. "I'm going to go talk to him."

The NightWing stepped out of the car and leaned on the hood. "What do you think you're doing? You could've gotten yourself or us killed!" Deathbringer took a step forward. The rider didn't move. _This would be a lot easier if this was 15 years ago._ He thought. The rider swung a leg over the bike and stood. Deathbringer noticed that the rider was wearing heels. The rider reached up and removed the helmet that covered their face. Long flowy copper hair flowed over their shoulders. The rider revealed their face. A young woman.

"I am sorry old friend, but you are in danger." She said. "There is a bomb in your car." The woman walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door, "Your Majesty, I suggest stepping out of the car. There is a bomb in here that is ment to end your life."

"Who are you?" Glory demanded as she climbed out the car. The woman ignored her and removed her necklace. She placed the necklace in her hand and stroked its head. "Pumice," she whispered. "Get the bomb." The necklace shuddered then lifted its head. It was a live copper dragon. The dragon flew into the car and emerged seconds later with a blue green glowing disk. "Current" the rider growled under her breath. The dragon dropped it in the woman's hand and landed on her shoulder. The woman traced a symbol on the disk. The objected stopped glowing.

"Not to be rude but who are you and what are you doing?" Glory asked. Her eyes where a bright red. The woman turned to face the couple.

"I am Obsidian." she said. "I'm sorry Glory but you won't remember this." Obsidian walked over to the RainWing and placed a hand on Glory's head. "You blacked out on the car ride. My face is nothing." The SkyWing hybrid said as she removed her hand. The RainWing's eyes fluttered then she collapsed into Deathbringer's arms. The NightWing looked at Obsidian is horror.

"What did you do?" He yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The NightWing reached into his coat and pulled out a gun.

"Deathbringer," Obsidian laughed. "Guns don't work on me. Plus, I'm your friend. I just made you forget." The SkyWing SandWing hybrid held out a hand. Memories rush into Deathbringer's mind. Obsidian was his first target but she had stopped him. They became friends. The NightWing blinked. "Wha-how-is this rea-" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry." she sighed. "I can't stay long. I'll put you in danger. Just don't tell Glory." Obsidian helped Deathbringer get the RainWing into the car. Their hands brushed. The NightWing wanted to stay but his heart filled up with guilt. Glory. He thought. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you." He said. "For the bomb."

"Just like old times." Obsidian joked despite the sadness in her eyes. She hugged him then let go quickly. "Sorry." she blushed. "Old habits die hard." She walked to her motorcycle and started the engine. "One more thing"

"What is it?" Deathbringer asked.

"If you see a SeaWing with long blue hair, run." Obsidian said putting on her helmet and drove away.

"Well that was weird." The NightWing muttered to himself. He sat down in the driver seat just in time as Glory woke up. The RainWing rubbed her temples, a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Deathbringer said.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Clearsight sat in a chair, resting her chin on her hand, staring at the wall opposite her seat, where a swirling vortex of copper colored energy was anchored. The NightWing sighed heavily, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Obsidian was standing right in front of her. The magic user stepped to the side of Clearsight's chair and sat down, focusing her eyes on the portal as well.

"So, when should we show them?" Obsidian asked, turning her head so her blue-black eyes were focused on Clearsight.

"Soon Obsidian." Clearsight said, her eyes not leaving the portal. "The time for that is approaching, however, I would like you to meet with the two magic users first."

Obsidian snorted. "You know as well as I do that Dark is from our world."

Clearsight nodded. "Right. He's the NightWing-SkyWing-SandWing tribrid that works at Jade University, correct?"

"Yes, and just a week ago he brought a SandWing into the Convention of Magic that nobody recognized." Obsidian said. "They passed their exam, then Dark took them through a portal. Current traced the portals destination and followed through since she was certain the new magic user was an outsider. I came through our secret portal here and went to go protect them."

Clearsight sighed. "Sometimes, I think this world is more problematic then our own." She muttered.

"You know, when you told me to come through and keep an eye on things here, I never knew I'd be on a team with a friend who doesn't even remember me." A voice said behind her. Clearsight turned to see Whitetip standing in the doorway, his brother Fin standing behind him.

"Well, you can go back if you'd like." Clearsight said. "We'll be bringing them through soon."

Whitetip grinned. "Then I guess it's time to reunite the gang." He said as he ran towards the portal, passing through it with Fin a second behind him.

Obsidian stood up. "Well, I should be going." She said. "I'm pretty sure Dark's going to try and meet me soon."

"Good luck Obsidian." Clearsight said, smiling slightly. "We'll need every bit of help we can get to burrow out the evil inside your convention."

Obsidian groaned. "You think? They've already passed a act condemning Dark and Cobra as traitors to the order and have given permission to act with deadly force." She said.

"Then we'll have to act fast." Clearsight said, her eyes narrowing. "And we'll have to get them though as soon as possible."

Obsidian nodded. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. Clearsight leaned back in her chair and twirled some of her black hair with one hand, watching the portal once more.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, but I really wanted to get on with the story. Chapter 61 is going to be from Silver's POV, and it has a little treat for you.**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Silverwings scrolled through old photos on her phone. She turned down the brightness so she wouldn't be noticed by any of the teachers. She had snuck out of the dorms in the middle of the night. The NightWing hybrid let tears stream down her face as she looked at the pictures. All of her and Darkwings. He had been her best friend. Her soulmate. She froze as she landed on a video. She pressed the play button before she knew what she was doing.

 _"Silverwings?" said Darkwings's voice, "Will you marry me?"_

Silverwings shut it off due to the sound of footsteps on the pavement. She quickly wiped her tears and looked up. The figure was dressed in all black.

"I was so nervous on that day." Darkwings said softly, "My hands were shaking so badly that I-"

"Dropped the ring." Silver finished. "I dropped to my knees and helped you look for it."

"I miss you Silv. I'm sorry that you had to see me like this." The NightWing sighed. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know why."

"What difference does it make?" The hybrid cried, "You left me. I got a letter three months later that you died in combat. Then you tried to kill my friend!" Silver broke down in tears. Darkwings sat down on the bench next to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was doing it to save you."

"Save me?" Silver said through tears. "How would that save me? Save me from what?"

"I was captured be some very bad people." Darkwings said pulling something out of his pocket. "I bet you have seen one of theses before." The NightWing held out his hand showing a small black dragon ring. Its blue eyes gleamed. Suddenly it came to life and flapped its wings. "Her name is Silverdrop. I call her Silv." Silverwings gasped.

"You-wha-h-HOW!?" Silver said with anger and fear.

"I found her in Inferno's desk after he died. He had mistreated her." Darkwings said stroking the silver spines. "I don't know any magic. I just want to give her to someone who does and will take care of her. I think I'll give her to Dark."

"Who did she belong to before Inferno got her?" Silver asked. Darkwings shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is that she was really nervous when I first found her." He said. "Snapped at me a couple times. Luckily I didn't get bitten."

Silver grinned. "Yeah, lucky you." She said, remembering what she had learned happened when one of these dragon rings bit someone.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! I'm Cobalt of the SeaWings! Darkstalker728 is letting me type up parts of JU. I have typed up different parts in different chapters. I typed up the following chapter and the second half of chapter 59. I have three WOF OC's in JU so far: Silverwings, Darkwings, and Obsidian. Hopefully I can find a way to add myself in somehow. I don't think that he knows that I made an author's note. He hasn't done one in a while. Hmmmmmmm… I wonder why… OOOOOOOHH thats is my new quest! The next chapter is from Obsidian's POV. Hope you like it!!!**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Obsidian looked around the corner of the building to make sure she wasn't followed. The SkyWing hybrid snapped her fingers and the portal disappeared. She tapped the head of the dragon necklace around her neck.

"Pumice," she whispered. "I need you to be on the lookout for Current." The copper dragon nodded his head. Obsidian took a deep breath and mounted her motorcycle. She started the engine and drove down the rode. She took in the sights. _What happened to Pythira?_ She thought sadly. _What happened to the castles and beautiful landscapes?_ Obsidian felt a small claw on her chest. She was here. Jade University.

"Thanks boy," Obsidian whispered. "We have to be careful. Cobra doesn't know who to trust." The SandWing SkyWing hybrid shivered at the thought of losing her memories. She shook her head and walked through the large doors. Several students gave her strange looks and tried to avoid her. _Who can blame them?_ Obsidian thought. _They have had so many deadly visitors._ She walked down the halls searching for a name. The bell rang for the students to head to class. Obsidian hissed under her breath. She needed to find the correct room. A RainWing passed in front of her.

"Hello," Obsidian said, "Can you tell me where I might find a teacher who goes by the name of Dark?" The RainWing raised and eyebrow. Her eyes changed to blue to a golden yellow.

"I'm heading to his class now." She said happily, "I'll show you."

"Thank you." Obsidian sighed with relief. She followed the student until they reached a door labeled ' **Dark** '. The second the the RainWing entered the door the class went quiet.

"Kinkajou. This is the second tardy thi-" The voice stopped. "Have a seat Kinkajou." The RainWing gave her teacher a weird look and shrugged. She sat down next to a boy in a green shirt. The teacher nodded to Obsidian and turned to his class.

"Everyone. This is my very good friend…" He started. "Copper. Can everyone please turn to page 72 and answer the questions on a separate piece of paper. Cobra. Please come with me." A young handsome SandWing nodded and got out of his seat. Obsidian followed them as they walked out into the hallway.

"So, I haven't seen you in about... twelve years now, is it?" Dark said, his green flaming eyes scanning Obsidian, who stood there silently. "You went with a necklace, eh?"

"Yes, and I take it this fine young SandWing is Cobra?" Obsidian asked, turning and extending a hand towards Cobra. "Name's Obsidian. I'm a fellow magic user."

Cobra opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment he stiffened, and Obsidian heard a snarl come from Pumice. She whirled around to see Current approaching them, a grin on her face as swirls of blue energy circled her feet.

"Seventeen people I had to go through just to get here." She growled. "Now there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Obsidian raised an eyebrow. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a dozen copper disks, all of which started glowing a coppery color. With a flick of her wrist, she sent them flying through the air. The disks started circling around Current, staying a few feet away from her. The other magic user growled and thrust a hand towards them, but only a couple flickers of blue energy shot off her hand.

"What is happening?!" Current exclaimed, pulling her hand back and staring at it. Obsidian felt a rush of air pass her and Dark was throwing himself at Current. She watched as the SeaWing magic user dove forwards and tackled him. Obsidian was about to engage in the fight, but paused as the air beside her started to crackle. She turned her head to see Cobra holding his hands out, silver energy crackling around his fingers.

"Dark, get clear!" The SandWing yelled. Obsidian watched as the tribrid magic user punched Current in the gut, before rolling to one side. Current got to her feet just as a blast of crackling silver energy shot from the space between Cobra's hands, slamming into the SeaWing and throwing her backwards into a wall. Dark ran up to Cobra as the SandWing lowered his hands.

"Cobra, what was that spell?" Dark hissed. "I've never seen one like it before."

The SandWing grinned. "Oh, just something I came up with on the spot. If I got it correct, it'll have wiped all her memory except for her name, birthday, age, any family members, what the different tribes look like, and any spells she's learned."

"Well, maybe she'll be useful." Obsidian said as she walked forwards. She reached down and grabbed Current by her wrist, pulling her to her feet as she blinked uncertainty.

"Wh... who're you?" Current asked, her eyes wide.

"My name's Obsidian. My friends over there are Dark and Cobra." Obsidian said gently, before she waved a hand in front of Currents face and the SeaWing passed out. She turned to Dark and nodded.

"Tomorrow." She said. "Bring them all to our base."

The tribrid nodded, then Obsidian grabbed Currents wrist and teleported back to their base, appearing in an empty room that had a bed. She placed the SeaWing on the bed and exited the room, locking the door behind her.

 _Time to inform Clearsight._ She thought as she walked away.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N:**

 **Cobalt: Thanks for the help Dark**

Chapter 63

Cobalt dug her claws into the soft wood. She had been waiting for three hours. _WHERE ARE THEY!?_ The SeaWing thought. Her luminous scales flashed angrily. Her blue scales itched due to the dry air. Why couldn't their base be located closer to the water? Cobalt sighed and walked down the long halls. The dragon spread her wings and glided to the center circle. There was a section for each tribe so they could like they where at home. Cobalt walked over to the cool pearl studded pools and slid in. She cool water seeped into her scales. She closed her eyes and sank to the floor. A few minutes later she heard a muffled voice calling her name.

"Cobalt?" the voice called. "We need to talk." the SeaWing rose to the surface and faced the dragon that was calling her name.

"Clearsight." Cobalt said quickly. "I waited for three hours and no one came." The SeaWing lifted herself out of the water. "What is it that you needed me to see?"

"We have your sister." The NightWing started. "But-"

"YOU FOUND CURRENT!?" exclaimed Cobalt. The SeaWing's hope faded as the noticed Clearsight's frown.

"She doesn't remember anything." the NightWing said slowly. "Cobra whipped her memory. I'm not certain she'll remember you, but if you'd like we can bring her through and let you two talk."

Cobalt nodded ecstatically. Clearsight turned to go, then turned to look at Cobalt again.

"Don't mention anything of her past, understood? I don't want her remembering it while she's in our base." Clearsight said, and Cobalt nodded. The NightWing turned and walked away.

Cobalt waited until Clearsight returned, along with four other dragons. Cobalt recognized Obsidian, Clearsight's most trusted advisor, but the other dragons were new to her. Except for one...

"Current!!" Cobalt exclaimed, surging out of the pool and racing towards her sister, who blinked once before a grin crossed her face. The other SeaWing raced forwards and met Cobalt halfway, the two sisters throwing their wings around each other and embracing.

"I missed you!" Cobalt said, laughing, and Current joined in.

"I missed you as well little sister." Current said, her smile stretching across her face. Cobalt looked over her sisters shoulder at the other two dragons she didn't recognize.

"Who're these guys Clearsight?" Cobalt asked. Clearsight nodded at the two strangers and one stepped forwards, a grin crossing his face. Cobalt looked him over and stopped when she saw the barbed tail. She glanced back at his face and saw silver flames flickering in his black eyes.

 _So, he's a SandWing._ She thought to herself. _Which means..._

"Hi, name's Cobra." The SandWing said, holding it one of his talons. Cobalt took it and shook it, before looking at the other dragon, whose flaming green eyes were gazing right at her. She looked him over, taking notes of his fiery red scales and his black wing membranes and talons.

"And who're you?" She asked, holding her talon out. The dragon reached out and took it, shaking it firmly.

"My name's Dark." He said shortly, his voice low. Cobalt's eyes widened as she realized she was standing in front of one of the only tribrid magic users ever to live.

"Cobalt, where did Fin and Whitetip go?" Clearsight asked. "They came through only a couple of days ago."

Cobalt shrugged. "Said they were going to get the rest of the gang... whatever that meant." She said. Cobra's eyes narrowed.

"The rest of the gang..." He muttered, before his eyes widened and lit up. "Wait! Maybe that means..."

All of a sudden, a group of dragons burst out of one of the hallways. A giant smile spread across Cobra's face as he raced towards them, enveloping multiple in his wings as he curled up his barbed tail so he wouldn't stab anyone. Cobalt watched, mildly bemused. Eventually, Cobra detached himself from the group, heading back over to stand beside Dark.

"Peril may be jealous." Cobalt heard Dark whisper to Cobra, who glanced over his shoulder. Cobalt followed his gaze to where a RainWing stood on the fringe of the group, looking at him with a smile across her face.

"Obsidian, take Dark and Cobra and show them to the magic users barracks, then bring the rest of their friends here." Clearsight said suddenly. "Understood?"

The SkyWing-SandWing hybrid nodded, before spreading her wings and herding Dark and Cobra down one tunnel. Cobalt glanced at Clearsight, who dipped her head slightly.

"I think we'll allow Current to sleep with you." The NightWing said. The SeaWings glanced at each other and a matching grin spread across their faces at the exact same time.

"Thank you!!" Cobalt yelled, turning her grin to Clearsight. She felt Current leaning on her back, and inside her mind she felt elated to have been reunited with her sister.

"So, why don't you show your sister to your room now?" Clearsight suggested. Cobalt grinned before hastily bowing her head slightly.

"Are you sure there's no imminent threat Clearsight?" She asked, and the NightWing waved one wing dismissively.

"Oh, go on." She said, and Cobalt grabbed Current by the wrist and dragged her along behind her, brimming with happiness.

"Cobalt, slow down please!" Current exclaimed. Cobalt slowed down and let go of her sister, sheepishly glancing over her shoulder at her.

"Sorry, I'm just excited." She admitted, and a smile crossed her older sisters face.

"So am I, but maybe tone it down some." Current said jokingly. Cobalt grinned and led her along until she made it to a dark blue door. Opening it, she led Current into her room, closing it behind them.

"This is where you live!?" Current exclaimed, turning in a circle on the spot. Cobalt grinned and slipped into the pool in the center of the chamber, dipping her head under and raising it up, feeling the water running down her neck. She turned her head and looked up at her sister, who was standing on the edge of the pool.

"Come on Current!" Cobalt said, a grin across her face. Current shook her head uncertainly, then Cobalt reached up and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her in.

"COBALT!!" Current yelled as she surfaced, although she had a grin on her face and her eyes were twinkling.

Cobalt grinned and dove underwater, swimming towards the cave where she slept. She turned around as she swam inside, and a few seconds later Current swam in, glancing around.

Cobalt pointed towards her bed, flashing _This is where I sleep. It's really comfortable_. She then swam over to an identical bed and pointed at it. _And this will be your bed!_ She exclaimed, a grin across her face.

Current rolled her eyes. _Squid brain._ She flashed jokingly. Cobalt grinned as she swam down and laid down on her bed, curling up. She felt the water ripple as Current swam over to her bed, then Cobalt closed her eyes, sighing happily.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, I know the fans of Sands of Darkness will be really happy! And I know that they will also wonder why I chose to add Lantana in. It's because I can't help but somehow add conflict into my stories... it's the one thing that makes my writing style my writing style. I hope y'all liked this chapter, and more will come soon! I'd also like to give a shoutout to "Cobalt", AKA my girlfriend, for helping me out so much by writing chapters and chunks of chapters to help me get past writer's block. Without her, I am 100% certain that Jade University would not be possible!**

 **-Dark**


	64. Chapter 64

**POV will be Lantana... because I'm evil XD. And my girlfriend and I came up with a fun plot twist, but I'll let her explain it in an Author's Note at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 64

Lantana watched silently as Cobra paced the central chamber. The RainWing stood awkwardly just inside the entrance of one of the tunnels that branched off of the chamber. After a few minutes had passed, Dark emerged from one of the other tunnels, and Lantana watched as he led a group of dragons towards Cobra. One of them, a SkyWing, was nervously fidgeting with a necklace that she was wearing.

"Got the rest of them." Dark said as he approached Cobra. "Hope you're happy."

Lantana watched as the SandWing smiled, before he stepped forwards and threw his wings around the SkyWing, who smiled happily, although the RainWing could tell she was tense.

"You can relax Peril, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." Cobra said, and Lantana narrowed her eyes. It was plainly obvious to her that Cobra liked this SkyWing.

With a snort, the RainWing slowly slipped out of the tunnel, camouflaging her scales so she'd blend in. As she watched, Cobra glanced to where another SandWing stood, a NightWing standing beside him.

"So, what do you think of being a dragon Qibli?" Cobra asked, and the SandWing grinned, putting a wing around the NightWing.

"It's amazing." He said. "I think I could get used to it if I had enough time."

Lantana heard Dark snort, and she saw the tribrid grinning. With a start, Lantana realized that one of Dark's flaming green eyes was focused in her direction.

"Personally, I'm grateful to be back in my dragon form." Dark said, and Cobra barked out a laugh, and Lantana grinned to herself.

"You sure it's not just because you're able to fly and can breath fire?" Cobra asked innocently, and Lantana clamped a talon over her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. Dark gave Cobra a withering glare, but the SandWing smiled brightly and he tribrid eventually rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Just show 'em to their rooms Cobra." Dark said, and Cobra nodded, leading the group of dragons out of the room while he kept his wing around Peril. A few minutes after they had left, Dark turned his head to fully look in the direction where Lantana was hiding.

"He isn't the same as when you knew him Lantana." Dark said, and the RainWing un-camouflaged herself and look the tribrid square in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" She hissed, and the magic user looked at her knowingly.

"He had no memory of you for years until he came back here. In that time, he met Peril and they hit it off...He still likes you as a friend, but Peril has his heart."Dark said gently. "However, that can't get in the way of you working with him if we're to take the corruption out of the Convention."

"It won't." Lantana said quietly. "We always worked well together, and I am certain we'll be able to help."

Dark nodded, before he started towards a tunnel. Lantana stared after him, confused.

"And where are you going?" She called after him, and he glanced over his shoulder.

"To find Clearsight." He said, before he entered the tunnel and immediately turned a corner. Lantana sighed, before she turned and heard down the tunnel that her room was located on. As she passed the room that Cobalt and Current were in, she heard the SeaWing's radio blaring loudly. Lantana grimaced; she wished Dark had never decided to bring technology back to this world, even if some of it gave them an edge against their enemies. Cobalt had become obsessed with music, and took every opportunity to play her radio as loud as she could.

With a sigh, Lantana opened the door to her room and walk inside, closing it behind her. She walked over to where her hammock was and climbed inside, closing her eyes as she tried to tune out the music coming from next door. She hated that she was next to Cobalt, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

Just as she was about to drift off, the door to her room opened. Lantana groaned and raised her head, seeing Dark standing in her doorway.

"What...?" She began, but Dark cut her off.

"We've just received word that an army led by a Convention elected general is approaching." Dark growled. "We have a day at the minimum to prepare. meeting in Clearsight's room in five minutes."

As soon as Dark had left, Lantana hurried to climb out of her bed, landing on the floor and racing out of her room. As she passed Cobalt's room, she heard the door open, but didn't stop.

 _The Convention has massive resources._ She thought. _How will we ever stand against this coming tidal wave?_

 **A/N:**

 **Its me Cobalt again! I'm as shocked as you guys! I HAVE TO GO TO WAR!? WHAT!? Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. What does Lantana have against me? Music is awesome! So we needed dragons. We made it so that there is another universe where all the dragons have been turned into humans. They have no memories of being dragons and they are basically trapped. The good guys lead by Clearsight are trying to help all of the poor dragons!**


	65. Chapter 65

**POV will be Dark**

Chapter 65

Dark focused on the map laid out on the table in front of him, his eyes darting between the figurines that indicated the enemy army and the structure that symbolized their base, along with the figurines that represented their troops. He looked up and saw the despair mirrored in everyone's body language.

"They outnumber us four to one." Cobra growled. "And from our reports, they have enough supplies to starve us out if necessary."

"But we have better weaponry." Lantana said from across the table. Cobra snorted as he stood, resting his front talons on the table.

"It doesn't matter if we have better weaponry." He said. He jabbed a claw at the enemy army on the map. "They can overwhelm us with sheer numbers. It won't matter how much better our weaponry is than theirs after that."

Cobalt stood and Dark watched her out of the corner of his eye. The SeaWing slammed a clenched talon on the table, her eyes moving between everyone present.

"I can vouch that the main defenses will hold out long enough for us to assemble a defense." She said. "After that our weapons should take care of anything."

Dark opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the whole base shook with an explosion. Dark waved a talon at the map and a live-time feed appeared of what was happening. A whole army of dragons was charging the base.

"I thought you said we had a day!" Lantana yelled, looking at Dark accusingly.

"Our spies must have been deceived." Clearsight growled, her eyes narrowed angrily. "We're at war now. Man the defenses."

Dark rose from his chair, racing from the room before flying out one of the sky ports. Turning in the air, he looked down at the battlefield, seeing the enemy army steadily advancing towards the fortress.

 _Let's make it a little more difficult for them._ Dark thought as he raised a talon towards the sky. The cloud cover started to thicken and darken. Lightning started to flash in the sky, before a bolt shot down towards the front of the army. However, before it went to far, it fizzled out, and Dark narrowed his eyes as he saw a swirl of energy down on the ground.

"Clearsight, they got a magic user." Dark said, putting a claw to the earpiece he wore."Do I engage?"

"No! Man the defenses, only engage as a last resort." Clearsight's voice said, and Dark grunted, lowering his claw. He landed on the fortress wall, and was just in time to see one of the approaching enemy soldiers leap into the air, weaving between the shots from the main defenses.

Dark growled, launching himself into the air and barreling towards the enemy dragon, slamming into the an knocking both of them down to the ground below. Dazed, Dark struggled to stand as the enemy dragon lunged, a spear pointed right at Dark.

Before he could react, a blast of energy slammed into the dragon, throwing them backwards. Dark turned and glanced over his shoulder to see Obsidian standing on the wall, her blue-black eyes flickering with flame.

"Thanks Sis!" Dark yelled as he took to the air again. He hovered above the battlefield and watched the battle progress. He saw Cobalt run up onto the wall and the SeaWing lifted into the air, flying towards him.

"Throw this at them." She said, handing him a metal sphere that had a piece sticking out of the top. The SeaWing pulled out an identical sphere and pushed the piece in, before chucking it at the army below. Dark watched as hit hit the ground and rolled a few feet, then a shockwave burst out of it, spreading rapidly across the battlefield for a few yards in each direction. Everywhere it contacted an enemy soldier, the dragon fell to the ground, writhing.

"It send out a shockwave of pure sound." Cobalt said, pulling out another one.

"That's ingenious!" Dark said, grinning as he activated his own and threw it in a different direction then where Cobalt had thrown her first one. As Cobalt threw her second one, Dark spotted the leader of the attack looking up at them, their face hidden behind the face guard of the helmet the wore. They raised a talon and suddenly a blast of white energy shot towards them. Reacting on instinct, Dark thrust his talon forwards and a glimmering golden energy shield surrounded both him and Cobalt, causing the white energy to rebound away from them.

"Clearsight, I have visual on the enemy magic user." Dark said, touching his earpiece."He has engaged me, shall I return favor?"

"I don't see what choice we have." Clearsight replied. "Permission granted to engage."

Dark lowered his talon and looked at Cobalt, seeing the SeaWing looking down at the enemy magic user nervously. The tribrid reached out and grabbed her by the arm, and Cobalt turned to look at him.

"Just for the record, I like you Cobalt." He said, smiling. "You always manage to make me happy. If we make it through this, maybe we can see if we'll work out?"

The SeaWing smiled, her eyes shining. "Of course Dark." She said. "Now, go teach him what a true magic user is."

Dark grinned as he dropped out of the protective shield, dropping down to land a few yards away from the other magic user. As soon as he had landed, the dragon reached up and pulled off their helmet, dropping it on the ground and glaring at Dark with eyes that flickered with white flame, which revealed black behind it every now and then.

"Light!?" Dark exclaimed, his eyes widening. "I thought you were on our side!"

"Times change brother." Light growled. "Just like loyalties."

Dark growled deeply. "Some loyalties never change." He snarled. "And now I know that you're just another power hungry enemy."

With a snarl, Light shot a blast of energy out of his talon at Dark, which the tribrid easily deflected. He sensed four presences behind him and glanced over his shoulder to find Cobra, Obsidian, Cobalt, and Current standing behind him. Cobra and Obsidian walked up beside him on his left, and Cobalt and Current walked up beside him on his right.

"Take my talon." Obsidian hissed to Dark, who nodded and grabbed hold of her talon. He watched as Obsidian grabbed Cobra's shoulder, then turned as he felt someone grab his shoulder and saw Cobalt smiling up at him.

"To be completely honest, I've always loved you as well." The SeaWing said. "So, lets give it a shot."

Dark smiled, before he turned to face Light again. He sensed more then saw that Current had grabbed Cobalt's talon, and the tribrid raised his free talon, feeling more power then he had ever known flowing through him.

"You made a mistake coming by yourself Light." He said, and his brother looked at him suspiciously.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Light snarled, and Dark grinned as he aimed his talon at his brother.

"Only through unity does there come true limitless power." He said as a blast of bronze energy shot out of his talon, shooting towards his brother. Light snarled in surprise before disappearing a second before the blast slammed into the ground where he had been standing.

Dark staggered as he felt Cobalt remove her talon from his shoulder and Obsidian take her talon out of his. Raising his head, he saw his brother standing on the summit of a nearby hill, soldiers around him. The other tribrid raised and arm and pointed at Dark.

"Mark my words Brother, we will be back!" He shouted, his voice carrying across the space between them. "And when we return, we will crush you!" With that parting shot, the army vanished. Dark looked across the battlefield and saw the majority of the enemy soldiers lying around. Already, dragons from The Rebellion were moving around, chaining the dragons who were only incapacitated by Cobalt's sound grenades.

"So, that went well." Cobalt said as she walked up beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. The tribrid smiled as he put a wing around her.

"Agreed. Now, how about we go inside and talk some?" He said. "I'm sure we could learn some more about what the other likes, don't you?"

"I do think so." She said, laughing. Dark joined in as the two of them lifted off into the air, flying back towards their base.

 **A/N:**

 **So, an action packed chapter! And a lot of plot revealed. If anyone thinks of a better name for their resistance group against The Convention, leave it in a review of this chapter. I really appreciate all of you supporting this story for so long, so I think it is only fair I reveal to you what I plan on doing: I plan on passing 100 chapters on this story. That's right, 100 chapters. If I do, it will be the longest story I've ever written on FanFiction. If not, well... it's still the longest story I've ever written on here. I hope all of you will stick around and continue supporting my writing! Cobalt and I will make sure the next few chapters are even more action packed, I am certain of that.**

 **Wishing you the power of wings of fire!**

 **-Dark Cobalt**


	66. Chapter 66

**POV for this chapter is going to be Peril.**

Chapter 66

Peril nervously stood on one of the walls surrounding the base that The Rebellion called home. She stretched one of her wings outwards, staring at it, before she lowered it and stared at the necklace around her neck. Dark had given it to her before she had gone through the portal, along with a warning. She remembered it clearly:

 _"Peril, you're going to have firescales as soon as you go through there." Dark said, holding the necklace out."This'll keep them from showing, which will allow for people to touch you without getting hurt."_

Shaking her head, Peril came out of that memory and thought about all the other memories that had come rushing back to her as soon as she had emerged on the other side of the portal. She closed her eyes as she tried to control her feelings.

"Peril!" An extremely familiar voice cried, and Peril opened her eyes, turning around to see Cobra flying up towards her. The SandWing landed and took a few steps towards the SkyWing, looking her in the eyes.

"You okay?" Cobra asked softly, and Peril sighed, turning around to be facing the opposite direction. She felt Cobra come up beside him, and felt a reassuring pressure over her back as he extended one of his wings over it.

"It's just, all these memories have come back to me." Peril said softly. "And now I don't know what to do."

Cobra sighed. "Look, Peril, I'll always be here for you." He said, but Peril shook her head fiercely.

"You don't understand!" She wailed. "There's the memory of the love I have for you, but now I also have memories of loving someone else. And it's so confusing!" With a cry of defeat, she slumped to the floor of the walkway on the wall, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Peril…" The SandWing said softly, before he fell silent. After a few seconds, Peril felt something touch her side, and she lifted her head and looked in that direction. Cobra had laid down beside her, and was gazing at her, his black eyes flickering with their silver flame.

"What else is bothering you?" He asked, and Peril sighed.

"I… I killed others Cobra…" She said, and braced herself for anything that would happen now that he had learned that. When nothing happened, she looked at him, surprised. The SandWing was smiling brightly.

"Peril, you're have a good soul." Cobra said. "And I know you wouldn't harm anyone."

The SkyWing nodded, a smile crossing her face. Reaching out, she grabbed one of Cobra's talons in one of her own, squeezing it slightly. The SandWing smiled at her.

"I'll only ever truly love you Cobra." Peril said happily. "I know that now. And nothing will ever make me change my mind."

Cobra grinned and squeezed her talon back. Peril glanced back over the wall into the field below and her eyes narrowed. A single figure was standing on a hill at least thirty yards away from the walls.

"Cobra…" Peril said, and the SandWing followed her gaze. He leapt up and took a few steps back.

"This is bad, this is bad." He muttered, before turning and yelling at the dragons below. "We're under attack!"

Peril glanced back at the lone dragon just in time to see them raise something to their shoulder. A flash of light burst out from in front of them, and something streamed towards the wall. Peril took a few steps backwards, lifting her wings up to take flight, when a loud boom sounded from beneath her and the wall fell out from beneath her. With a yelp, she fell towards the ground before opening her wings and flying over to inside the walls. Turning, she saw the single figure racing forwards, before disappearing and reappearing right in front of her. Peril let out a yelp and stumbled backwards as the dragon reached for her.

"Leave her alone!" Cobra yelled, and Peril glanced to her right as Cobra charged the enemy dragon, energy crackling around one talon. The dragon snorted and thrust a talon out. A blast of white energy slammed into the SandWing, throwing him backwards into a section of the wall that was already weakened by the first explosion, causing it to collapse onto him. Peril let out a cry of fear and tried to race towards him, but the enemy magic user grabbed one of her arms and started pulling her along.

"Let me go!" Peril yelled, slashing at the dragon. An inch before her claws touched his scales, they rebounded off some invisible shield. The dragon glared at her.

"If you're going to just be a pain, I can make you more compliment." He hissed. Peril continued struggling, and the enemy dragon had raised a talon when a voice split the air.

"LIGHT!" Dark's voice thundered through the air. Peril turned to see the tribrid magic user stalking towards them, his eyes glowing brightly with their green fire.

"Brother." Light said shortly, lowering the talon he had risen slightly.

"Let her go, now." Dark ordered. "She is of no concern to you."

"That may be true, and yet it may not be." Light growled. "The Convention will decide that." With a burst of speed, he suddenly slammed his talon into Peril's side. The SkyWing let out a yelp as a surge of energy sped through her body, and she fell to the ground.

The pile of rubble that Cobra had been buried under exploded outwards, and the SandWing magic user rushed forwards, his eyes blazing brightly with silver flame. He skidded to a stop beside Dark, raising a talon.

"So, you must be his old apprentice." Peril heard Light say. The SkyWing tried to stand, but found she couldn't. Feeling fear coursing through her, she tried opening her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She watched as Cobra stepped forward.

"Let the SkyWing go now." Cobra said, his voice dark with anger. Out of the corner of her eye, Peril saw Light grin.

"Ah. So this SkyWing means something to you SandWing?" The enemy magic user said, before he chuckled. "That is good to tell that I have a prize worth taking." Light turned his head to look at Peril. "Stand up now, SkyWing." He ordered.

Peril felt her body obeying what Light said, and she desperately fought against it, trying to regain control of her body, yet was unable to as she stood up and stayed beside Light's side.

"LIGHT! You break the sacred rule of magic!" Dark screamed. "We are not to use our magic to make others obedient to us! We only control those who our rings have bitten! That's been the rule forever!"

"Not anymore." Light snarled. "The Convention has invalidated the old orders rules. Us magic users are now able to do whatever we like with our magic."

"Not me." Dark growled, and Cobra nodded agreement.

"Ah well, that is your loss." Light said, as he reached out with one talon and grabbed onto Peril's shoulder. "Now, I bid thee farewell."

Cobra lunged forwards, but Peril was helpless to watch as the SandWing disappeared from her vision as her surroundings changed to stark gray walls. Directly in front of her were the bars of a cell, and Loght proceeded to unlock the door and open it.

"Go inside now." He ordered, and Peril was unable to do anything as she walked inside. Light closed the door behind her, and she heard the lock engage. The magic users face appeared in the bars of the cell doors window.

"Go over into a corner, lay down, and go to sleep until I tell you to wake up." The magic user ordered, before Peril heard him walk away. Unable to control her body, she walked over to the corner, laid down, and closed her eyes. The last thought Peril had before a dreamless sleep consumed her was _I hope Cobra can save me sometime soon._


	67. Chapter 67

**POV is going to be Cobra.**

Chapter 67

Cobra raced through the tunnels of The Rebellions base, his heart pounding frantically. He skidded to a stop in the center circle, glancing around wildly.

 _Not Peril, not Peril._

He thought over and over again. _Why did he take Peril? She doesn't have any value for them._

He heard a sound behind him and turned to find Dark emerging behind him. The NightWing removed his dragon ring and tapped on it. As Bloodgold stretched, Dark set him on the ground.

"Bloodgold, go find Current and Cobra and tell them to meet us here." Dark said. "Then find Obsidian and tell her the same thing."

As the tiny golden dragon nodded and took off, Cobra slid his own dragon ring off his claw. He placed it on the palm of his talon and tapped it lightly with one claw.

The silver dragon stretched, unfurling it's wings and opening it's tiny mouth, revealing tiny bronze teeth. He opened his eyes and stared up at Cobra with bright green eyes.

"Bronzetooth, I need you to find Moonwatcher, Qibli, Turtle, Kinkajou, Shadowstrike, Silverdrop, Sora, Darkwings, Lantana, Whitetip, Lilly, Frostbite, Shadowstalker, and Nightreader." Cobra said, his voice shaking slightly. "Tell them it's urgent and to meet me here as soon as possible."

Bronzetooth nodded, before spreading his tiny wings and lifting off. Cobra watched as the silver dragon flew off, then turned as he heard movement behind him. Current and Cobalt emerged from a tunnel, headed for Dark. A few minutes later, Obsidian came out of another tunnel, Bloodgold flying alongside Pumice.

"What is it Dark?" She asked, but Dark held up a talon. Cobra turned as he heard a slight sound, and Bronzetooth shot out of a tunnel, everyone Cobra had asked him to get behind him. The silver dragon landed on Cobra's shoulder and sat down, looking pleased with himself. Cobra grinned and lightly scratched his chin, causing the tiny dragon to give off a contented chur.

"Now for the last dragon who needs to be present." Dark said, as he held a talon out to Darkwings. The NightWing nodded and pulled a black dragon ring out of a sack by his side, handing it to Dark. The tribrid gently stroked the dragons spine, before he blew on it. The tiny dragon raised its head and let out a small chirp.

"Allright little one, go find your owner and bring her here." Dark said, tossing the dragon into the air. The dragon opened its wings and flew down one tunnel, disappearing into the distance.

A few seconds later, Clearsight came walking out of the tunnel, with the tiny dragon perched on top of her head. The female NightWing had a smile across her face as she reached them, reaching up and gently removing the dragon from her head.

"Ever since I lost her, I never thought I would get her back." Clearsight said softly, as the dragon slithered to one of her claws and curled around it, reverting to its ring form. "Who do I have to thank?"

Dark gestured to Darkwings, who smiled shyly. Clearsight nodded to him, then focused on Dark.

"Why was I led here?" She asked, and Dark looked at Cobra.

"Light… Light kidnapped Peril." Cobra said, his voice breaking. Moon and Silver gasped, and Shadowstrike looked at Cobra sympathetically. Cobra closed his eyes and took a breath.

"We have to attack The Convention now." He said, opening his eyes up. "I can't idly stand by and wonder what is happening to Peril."

Clearsight nodded. "We have waited long enough to strike at The Convention. Now that they brought the battle to us, we shall bring the battle to them."

Dark coughed slightly. "Clearsight, if I may have a word with you." He said, and the NightWing nodded. The tribrid pulled her aside, and for a few minutes they whispered back and forth. Eventually, they rejoined the group, and Clearsight looked at Cobra.

"Cobra, step forwards." She said, and the SandWing stepped towards her, curious. Clearsight glanced at Dark, before looking back at Cobra. "For tremendous loyalty, bravery, and strategy, I am promoting you to general. You will now be able to issue commands to the army during battle." She said, before pulling a silver bracelet with a golden star on it out of a sack she wore. She handed it to Cobra and he slipped it on, stunned.

"What are your orders?" Dark said, stepping forwards. Cobra glanced around, then took a deep breath.

"We can't attack by crossing the land in this world." He said. "So, we find a location that corresponds to The Convention's base in our world, open a portal, and attack."

Dark grinned, while Cobalt and Current exchanged glances and Obsidian's eyes gleamed. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the group of friends who had followed him across a continent, and the group of friends who followed him because they loved him for who he was.

"Transport all weapons and troops through the portal as soon as possible." Cobra ordered. "The magic users present her will go and scout out for the location that will be suitable for opening this portal."

Clearsight nodded. "I'll see to it that it gets done." She said. "And if we can obtain a victory soon against The Convention, then we shall be able to restore peace to this world, and hopefully yours."

Darkwings shook his head. "If there's any chance of our world getting peace, we'd have to get every member of Inferno's gang that remains in jail." He said wearily. "And that's impossible."

"Enough chitchat." Cobra said, holding a claw up to Bronzetooth, who stepped onto it and reverted to his ring form. "Magic users, let's get going."

As Dark and Obsidian led them through the tunnels to where the portal was, Cobra focused on his plan. He was certain he knew where the best place was for the portal, yet there was a major problem when it came to it… but he'd figure out that part later.

Obsidian stopped as they reached the cave that housed the portal. Cobra stepped forwards and stuck an arm through the portal, before pulling it back out. He turned and faced the rest of the magic users.

"I'll go first." He said firmly. "After me comes Dark, then Obsidian, then Current, and finally Cobalt."

They all nodded, then Cobra turned and stepped through the portal. As his vision cleared, he found himself in The Rebellions base on his world, and looking down at himself he could see he was wearing the same clothing and jewelry he had been wearing when he went through the first time, but now he was also wearing the bracelet that signified that he was a general of The Rebellion.

Behind him, Dark emerged from the portal, quickly followed by Obsidian. Current came through along with Cobalt, who stumbled slightly as she walked.

"It's always rough the first time." Dark said, stepping over and grabbing Cobalts arm to steady her. "Let's go get you ready to go."

As Dark led Cobalt off, Cobra pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He looked at the time and date, before sliding it into his pocket.

"So, where you planning on having us scope out a location?" Obsidian asked as Dark led Cobalt back into the room, the SeaWing now wearing a light blue converse, a blue jacket, blue jeans, sneakers, and green headphones around her neck.

"Jade University." Cobra said.

"But… why?" Current asked, and Cobra exchanged a glance with Dark, who nodded once. The SandWing stepped up to the SeaWing and placed a finger on her temple. After a few seconds, Current gasped, and Cobra backed up.

"Oh…" Current said softly. Cobalt hurried over to her sister, much steadier on her feet, and wrapped her arms around her.

"I gave her her memory back." Cobra said. "If she decides to stay with us, she could be a useful source of intelligence."

Current looked up at the SandWing, her blue flaming eyes filled with sadness. "I'm… I'm sorry for trying to kill you Cobra." She said softly. "And yes, I'll stay with you… now that I'm free from The Convention, it's like I've been reborn."

"Then you know why I've chosen Jade University?" He asked, and Current nodded.

"Why Jade University?" Cobalt asked. Cobra remained silent, but Current spoke.

"Jade University… that's The Convention's entrance into this world." She said quietly. "It's where I appeared when I was first given the mission to hunt down and destroy Cobra…"

"I forgive you Current." Cobra said. "But right now, Peril needs our help. Story time can wait until later."


	68. Chapter 68

**POV for this chapter will be Tsunami.**

Chapter 68

Tsunami walked through the hallways inside of Jade University, the only sound being her cane against the floor. She was walking around one of the abandoned wings of the school, and there was nobody in sight.

She slowed as she heard voices. Curious, she crept along, not using her cane but supporting herself on the wall, until she could clearly make out what they were saying.

"You're certain this is the place to open one up?" Came a voice she recognized clearly. Creeping forwards, she peered inside the old classroom that the voices were coming from to see Cobra, Dark and three other people standing in the front of the classroom, staring at the wall.

"It is." One of the other three said, running a hand along the wall. The light from one of the windows illuminated her long blue hair. "If we open one up here, it should go straight to my room at The Convention's base."

Tsunami blinked, not understanding what was being said. One of the other two people she didn't know stepped up beside Dark and muttered something. Dark nodded, before looking at Cobra.

"What now?" He asked, and Tsunami's eyes widened in surprise. The SandWing looked at Dark, before glancing at the woman with her hand on the wall.

"Current, start opening up a portal. Dark, you secure this area to make sure nobody starts investigating down here." Cobra said. "Cobalt, Obsidian, you two get back to base and inform The Rebellion that its time to mobilize."

Tsunami drew in a sharp breath and started to back away, when her cane slipped from her hand and fell to the floor.

"Dark, Cobalt, GO!" Tsunami heard Cobra yell, and she grabbed her cane and started hurrying as fast as she could down the hallway. Behind her, she heard Dark yell something, then she rounded a corner and skidded to a stop. Turning, she glanced back around the corner and saw Dark advancing along the hallway with a SeaWing beside him.

Tsunami drew in a shuddering breath, before she stepped out into the hallway. She saw Dark and the other person, who she guessed was Cobalt, freeze.

"You never informed me you were back from your vacation Dark." Tsunami said, advancing a few steps before leaning on her cane. "And neither did Cobra."

Dark made a gesture to Cobalt, before he stepped forwards. He raised his hands in a defeated way.

"You're right Tsunami. I guess we forgot to." He said. Tsunami narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly an arm wrapped around her neck, and she felt her feet swept from beneath her as the person behind her forced her to her knees. Tsunami struggled to get free as Dark and Cobalt approached.

"Good one sis." Dark said. "Now let her go."

The arm around her neck withdrew, and Tsunami gasped for air. She glanced up in time to seee the last person from the classroom she hadn't known stepping around in front of her, crouching down.

"What now Dark?" The woman asked. Dark glanced at Cobalt, then at Tsunami, a wicked grin crossing his face.

"I have an idea, but first I have to run it past Cobra." Dark said. "Put her out Obsidian."

Tsunami opened her mouth to protest, but at that moment Obsidian pointed at her and she slumped onto the floor, drifting into unconsciousness.

LINE

As she regained consciousness, Tsunami was aware of a conversation that was going on. Sitting up, she realized that her hands were tied in front of her at her wrists, and her ankles were tied together as well.

"It'll work Cobra." Dark's voice said, then he walked in front of Tsunami, a slight smile across his face. Tsunami glanced behind him to see Cobra, Obsidian, and Current. Her eyes narrowed, before she saw Cobalt standing right beside Dark. With a start of recognition, Tsunami realized the other SeaWing was wearing her clothes. Glancing down, Tsunami realized that she was wearing Cobalt's clothes.

"I'm sorry about this Tsunami, but I promise it's for a good reason." Dark said, before he pulled a necklace out of his pocket. Tsunami's eyes widened as she realized it was the necklace Riptide had given her a few days ago, which she hadn't taken off once.

"Give that back!" She yelled, and Dark glanced over his shoulder at Obsidian, who nodded. Tsunami opened her mouth again to yell, but no sound came out, even though she was moving her mouth.

"We can't have you alerting the whole school." Obsidian said apologetically. "This is only temporary."

Dark handed her necklace to Cobalt, and Tsunami watched as the other SeaWing slipped it on. Cobalt's features suddenly changed, and Tsunami blinked. Standing beside Dark was… _herself._

"Sorry Tsunami." Her twin said, her voice sounding exactly the same as Tsunami's own voice. "But this is for your own good."

"Remember Cobalt, don't make any changes to the school." Cobra said. "Just go through every day normally."

Cobalt nodded, although Tsunami found it disconcerting that she was watching herself nod. Dark handed Cobalt Tsunami's cane, then Cobalt headed out of the classroom.

Tsunami glared at Cobra, until the SandWing made a gesture at Obsidian. Tsunami waited until Cobra crouched in front of her.

"Allright, you can talk again." He said. "What do you want?"

"You are so expelled Cobra." Tsunami hissed.

Cobra looked at her grimly. "Tsunami, I am doing this in order to try and secure peace for the entire world. Please don't hold a grudge against me for that."

"Let me go, and I'll show you my grudge against you." She growled. The SandWing sighed, his flaming eyes weary.

"Look, Tsunami, my girlfriend was kidnapped." Cobra said. "And this is the way I'm getting her back, as well as securing peace. Trust me, and I'll make it worth your time."

"How?" Tsunami asked, curious. Cobra nodded at her leg.

"I think I should be able to fix your leg permanently." He said, and the SeaWing stared at him in disbelief.

"Nobody can permanently fix my leg." She breathed. Cobra opened his mouth, paused, then glanced over his shoulder.

"All of you, get to work on that tasks I assigned you." He said, and the four remain nodded, walking off. Cobra turned his gaze back to Tsunami as he picked up a metal rod. He tested the weight, and before Tsunami could say anything he had brought it down on his left forearm.

Tsunami winced as she heard the bone in his arm break. Cobra let out a small hiss, then set the rod down on the floor. He held his right hand over his left forearm, and Tsunami watched in amazement as a silver aura surrounded his fingers. The SandWing touched his hand to his arm, and the silver glow seeped into his wounded arm. After a few minutes, the glow faded, and cobra removed his right hand.

Cobra pulled a knife from his pocket and opened it, slicing through the ropes around her wrists. He held his arm out to her and she felt it, her eyes widening as she realized it was completely healed.

"How…?" She asked, but he waved a hand.

"I can call back Cobalt and you can take your rightful place again, or you can stay here." He said. "Which will it be?"

"I'll take my rightful place." Tsunami said. "As long as you promise to fix my leg."

"I promise." Cobra said, before he stood up and whistled. Tsunami watched as Cobalt walked through the doorway, grinning.

"Take off the necklace and disenchant it." Cobra ordered. Cobalt nodded and pulled the necklace off, changing back to herself. Cobra snapped his fingers and suddenly Tsunami found herself wearing her own clothes again, and Cobalt was wearing her. The other SeaWing handed Cobra her cane and necklace, then Cobra bent down and cut the ropes around her ankles. Tsunami accepted his hand and he helped her stand, handing her her cane. Tsunami leaned on it as she put her necklace back on.

"I'll make sure nobody comes down here." She said, and Cobra nodded. He snapped his fingers again and Tsunami found herself in her office, sitting in her chair. She sighed and set her cane down, leaning it against her desk. She glanced down at the papers on her desk and her eyes narrowed as she saw a box sitting on top of them. The SeaWing picked up the box and opened it. Sitting inside of it, nestled by padding, was a navy blue dragon statuette, its emerald eyes glittering in the light.

Tsunami pulled it out of the box and set it down by her computer, facing the dragon so it was looking at her. Looking back in the box, Tsunami saw that there was an envelope inside. She pulled it out and opened it up, pulling out a sheet of folded paper. Unfolding it, she read the elegant cursive:

 _Tsunami,_

 _I realize that impersonating you, even if it was just for a short while, may not have started us off on the best foot. Here is a gift to make up for that. Her name is Tidepool, and all you need to do is kiss her on the top of her head. Even though this seems like a strange thing, believe me, I think you will like the outcome. I hope we can become friends._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cobalt_

Tsunami set the note down on her desk. She picked up Tidepool, eyeing the statuette curiously, before she planted a tiny kiss on the dragons head. She lowered it just in time to see the dragon shake its whole bode, unfurling its wings and stretching them. The dragon glanced up at Tsunami and blinked, its emerald eyes focused on her face.

"Oh…" Tsunami breathed, overcome with affection for the little creature. Tidepool chirped, before climbing into Tsunami's lap and curling up. Tsunami smiled and ran a hand along the dragons spine, feeling the tiny dragons sides expand as she breathed.

"Tidepool, I think you're the best pet I've ever had." Tsunami said, then chuckled slightly. "Well, you're also the _only_ pet I've ever had."


	69. Chapter 69

A/N:

 **Y'know, just because I like stretching boundaries and testing limits of my story writing ability, this next chapter is basically going to be a continuation of the last chapter, but it's going to be from Tidepool's POV.**

Chapter 69

Tidepool looked up at Tsunami as she spoke. The little dragon could feel as her new mother, as she thought of Tsunami, stroked her spine. She chirped happily, nuzzling the SeaWings hand. A feeling stirred within Tidepool, and she blinked, surprised.

"Everything alright Tidepool?" Tsunami asked, and the tiny dragon looked up at her.

"Yes." Tidepool said, and she saw Tsunami's eyes widen. The SeaWing slid her hands under Tidepool and picked her up, placing her on her desk.

"You can speak?" Tsunami asked, holding out a hand. Tidepool nodded and rubbed against her mothers hand.

"Why are you so attached to me?" Tsunami asked, and the dragon sat down, looking up at Tsunami.

"You woke me with your kiss. You my mother." Tidepool chirped, and she saw a smile cross Tsunami's face.

"Is that so?" Tsunami asked, picking up Tidepool and holding her in her arms against her chest. The dragon nuzzled against the SeaWing's shoulder, her eyes closed hallways in contentment. After a few minutes, Tsunami scratched under her chin and Tidepool churred happily. The tiny dragon struggled onto Tsunami's shoulder, sitting down and chirping.

 **A/N:**

 **So, a really short chapter… mainly because Cobalt told me it would be best to keep this chapter short and cute. The next chapter will be from Cobalt's POV**

 **Cobalt: Its adorable!!! Also he's having a huge writer's block and I can't think of anything. YAY!!!!! I GET TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Thank you!!!!! I am so excited!!!!**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Cobalt sat in one of the dilapidated chairs in the classroom that The Rebellion would now use as its launching point against The Convention. She stretched a hand out, looking at her human fingers, before scowling.

"I hate being a human." She muttered to herself, and she was surprised to hear someone chuckle from behind her.

"Particularly, I feel more comfortable as a human, although I'm starting to get used to my dragon form once more." Cobra's voice said, and the SeaWing sheepishly looked over her shoulder to see the SandWing standing there, the light from the now unboarded windows glinting off the bracelet that marked him as a general in The Rebellion.

"Sorry Cobra, But I'm getting restless." Cobalt grumbled, and Cobra walked around and sat down in a chair opposite her, the silver flames in his eyes brighter then usual.

"I actually have a mission, if you'd be willing to take it." The SandWing said, and Cobalt snapped her head up to look straight at him.

"Of course I'll take it!" She exclaimed. "What's the mission?"

"We need more intel on The Convention. So, I talked to Dark, and we both agreed that if we could replace Light's dragon ring with a spy dragon ring, it would help us out a lot." Cobra said, a mischievous glint in his eyes

"So, I'm going to be exchanging the rings?" Cobalt asked, but the SandWing was shaking his head.

"No, you're going to _be_ the ring. Dark's agreed to turn you into a fully functional dragon ring, just for this mission." Cobra said. "You'll be fully aware of your surroundings and what is being said, as well as being mentally linked to Bloodgold, so you'll be able to relay information. But you'll still be loyal to Light up to a point."

Cobalt stared at him, before glancing down at her hands. She clasped them together and squeezed her eyes shut, thinking.

"I can find someone else if you don't…" Cobra began, but Cobalt raised a hand, cutting him off.

"No. I'll do it." She said

LINE

Cobalt stood by herself in the center of the empty classroom. Current and Obsidian had cleared out a spot, and they were currently standing behind Dark and Cobra, who were standing three feet away directly in front of her.

"So What is this going to feel like again?" Cobalt asked for the fourth time, hoping to get a more detailed answer.

"Weird." Cobra responded, just like he had done every other time. "You ready Dark?"

The tribrid magic user nodded, then Cobra stepped back and placed a hand on Darks left shoulder. Current stepped forward and placed a hand on his right shoulder, while Obsidian placed one hand on each of Dark's shoulders, overlapping the others hands. Dark raised his right hand towards Cobalt, who braced herself. Without any warning, a beam of golden energy shot from the tribrids hand, slamming into the SeaWing.

Cobalt opened her mouth to cry out as the energy hit her, but her voice wouldn't work. She fell to the floor as her limbs simply stopped responding, and her vision started to blur as waves of hot and cold ran through her body. Abruptly, the beam of energy stopped, and Cobalt blinked to clear her vision. A large form stood above her, before it reached down and picked her up. Cobalt let out a yelp and went to lash out at whatever was holding her, when she stopped. She stared at her hand, which had turned into a talon covered with shiny black scales, which she guessed were made of metal.

"So, looks like the spell worked." A voice said, and Cobalt felt herself being set down on a wooden surface, which she guessed was a table. She watched as someone pulled a chair up, then Dark sat down in it, a tired smile across his face.

"That took almost everything out of me." He said wearily.

Cobalt finally decided to speak. "Did… did it work?" She asked, before blinking at how much her voice had changed tone. It was silkier then her usual voice, and she wasn't completely certain what it meant.

"Did it work?" Came her sisters voice, and Current stepped up to the table that she had been set on. The other SeaWing reached into her pocket and pulled out a makeup mirror, opening it and setting it down in front of Cobalt. "What do you think?"

Cobalt stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was a black dragon, her scales glittering like metal, and her eyes were a brilliant white color. She reached a talon towards the mirror, touching it to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Cobra, I can't do any more spells for a while." Dark said, waving a hand at Cobalt. "Pair her with Bronzetooth."

Cobalt watched the SandWing nod, then pull off his own dragon ring, which he tapped once before setting it down in front of Cobalt, sliding the mirror away. Cobalt watched as the Bronzetooth stretched, the silver dragon opening his mouth to reveal his bronze teeth, which was how he got his name. The other dragon ring looked her over, before looking up at Cobra.

"What do you want Cobra?" Bronzetooth asked, and Cobalt blinked; she had always heard dragon rings refer to their owners as their masters. Her own dragon ring, which she had left in her room, called her its master.

"I needed you awake so I could forge a mental connection between you and Cobalt." Cobra said, and Bronzetooth glanced at Cobalt.

"So, the one who looks exactly like Blackice is Cobalt?" He asked, then shrugged. "Well, go for it. I'm ready like always."

"Cobra, how…?" Obsidian began, but Cobra interrupted her.

"I gave him a personality of his own." He said, before he put a finger on Bronzetooth's head and a finger on Cobalt's head. "Are you both ready?"

Cobalt nodded, and saw Bronzetooth nod as well. Cobra closed his eyes, and Cobalt felt the finger touching her start to warm up slightly. She watched as a silver glow enveloped her, and saw the same thing happening to Bronzetooth. After a few seconds, the glow faded, and Cobra removed his fingers, wiping his brow on his sleeve.

"That was one of the harder spells I've done." The SandWing admitted. "Try it out to see if it worked."

Cobalt looked uncertainly at Bronzetooth, before closing her eyes. She relaxed, and felt some sort of other presence. Warily, she reached out towards it, projecting a message: _Bronzetooth?_

 _Yes, it's me Cobalt._ Came the reply, and Cobalt opened her eyes. She saw Bronzetooth nodding to Cobra, who grinned.

"Now we just have to switch the original Blackice for Cobalt." Obsidian said. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Cobra grinned as he pulled out his cell phone. "You'll see." He said as he dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear, walking out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back in, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Cobalt watched Cobra as he started pacing. After a few minutes of watching him go back and forth, a girl burst into the classroom, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Sorry if I'm late. I'm still getting used to just two legs." She said, and Cobalt blinked, but Cobra smiled at her.

"It's ok Lantana. Now, here's Cobalt." The SandWing said, gently lifting her off the table and placing her into Lantana's open hand. Cobalt blinked at Cobra as he leaned down.

"I'm sorry Cobalt, but I have to put you into the stasis dragon rings are constantly in except when their masters wake them. The next face you see when you open your eyes will be Light's… so don't feel nervous when the programmed loyalt to him kicks in, ok?" Cobra said. Cobalt nodded, and the SandWing smiled. He stretched out a single finger and touched her on the forehead. Without thinking, Cobalt folded her wings into her side, scrunched up as her tail curled into a circle for the band of the ring, and closed her eyes, going into a half-sleep.

LINE

Cobalt felt herself being picked up, then felt the tip of someone's claw tap her on the top of the head. Her muscles suddenly unlocked, and she uncurled and stretched, opening her eyes and seeing Light's face above her.

"Good morning Blackice." The magic user said, a small grin on his face.

"Good morning master." Cobalt replied, and in her own conscious mind behind the fake mind of Blackice with all the dragon rings loyalty, she made a face mentally.

Light put her down on his shoulder, and Cobalt instinctively tightened her claws slightly to get a better grip on his scales so she wouldn't fall off. The magic user left his room, before walking through a few hallways before opening a door, heading down a set of stairs until he emerged into a room lit dimly, with multiple barred rooms along each side. Light headed for one that had a torch burning outside the door. He opened it, and mentally Cobalt gasped. Curled up asleep in the corner of the cell was Peril, her sides rising and falling rythmically.

"Blackice, bite her." Light ordered. "The spell I'm using to keep her under my control strains me." The magic user picked her up and placed her down on the floor, and Cobalt walked towards Peril. Following the dragon rings instinct, she climbed up to the SkyWings neck, before opening her mouth and biting Peril. She quickly let go of the SkyWing and flew back to Light, landing in front of him.

"Good job Blackice." Light said befor he reached out, touching one claw to Peril. Cobalt saw the SkyWing's muscles start twitching, before she opened one brilliant blue eye, confusion in it until her gaze landed on Light, then a flame of anger flared in them.

"You kidnapped me!" The SkyWing roared, basically leaping off the floor and launching herself at Light. Cobalt looked up at the magic user to see a small grin on his face. She turned her gaze back to Peril in time to see her land on the floor in front of Light, groaning.

"Blackice, on my shoulder." Light snapped, and Cobalt dipped her head, flying up to perch on the magic users shoulder as he bent down and touched Perils neck. A metal band materialized around it, a chain attached to it that ended in Light's talon.

"Follow me." Light growled, tugging Peril to her feet and pulling her along behind him. Cobalt sat silently on Light's shoulder until her dragged Peril into a room with a locked up metal box in the center, a post imbedded a foot away from it in the ground.

Light dragged Peril to the post, before pushing her down on the ground. Chains suddenly materialized around the SkyWings neck and ankles, binding her to the post. Light grabbed Cobalt in his talon and lifted off, flying up to land on a balcony above the room. He set Cobalt down next to him on a raised table so she could see Peril below, struggling.

"Light, I see you brought the subject like I ordered." A voice said from a balcony beside theirs, and Cobalt saw Light dip his head respectfully in the direction of the voice.

"I live to serve you, Councelor." Light said, before he turned his attention to Peril. "Shall I open the container?"

"Yes. Let us see if this one can host it. If not, it is just one more dead dragon on our talons." The Councelor said. Light dipped his head before he pointed a talon at the box, which started glowing a soft white, before the lock and all the chains keeping it shut fell off. The door slowly creaked open, and Cobalt watched as a sudden whirlwind of energy roar out of the box, swirling in front of the box.

"The SkyWing." The Councelor's voice called out, and the whirlwind of energy shot towards Peril, enveloping her. The SkyWing let out a scream that reverberated throughout the room, every echo making it louder and louder. The whirlwind went faster and faster until it suddenly disappeared, leaving Peril slumped motionless on the floor, still chained to the pole.

"Go see if it took her as its host." The Councelor ordered, and Cobalt saw Light nod. The magic user grabbed her and flew down to the floor, landing and placing her on his shoulder. He walked towards Peril, pausing as the SkyWing suddenly moved, standing up.

"Incendiary?" Light said cautiously, and the SkyWing raised her head to look at Light. Cobalt let out a mental gasp as she saw that the SkyWings bright blue eyes were now bright red, glowing as if lit from within.

 ** _"Yes. It is good to have a body once more."_** Peril said in a bone chilling voice, raising a talon and examining it. She set it down and looked up to where The Councelor sat, before bowing.

 ** _"What are your orders, my commander?"_** Incendiary asked, raising Peril's head. Cobalt heard air rush before The Councelor landed nearby. Cobalt mentally took a bunch of observations on what she looked like, so that she could relay them to Bronzetooth.

"Incendiary, you finally taking a host means that we now have the means to squash out The Rebellion like the bug they are." The Councelor growled. "And then, I shall give you the world."

Cobalt gasped mentally. _I have to warn The Rebellion. The attack has to happen before Incendiary can gather even more power and become even stronger._ She thought. _This could mean The Rebellion's downfall._

 **A/N:**

 **Sooo… yeaahh… I have absolutely no clue how you guys are going to react to this… There will be some backstory to Incendiary in the next chapter. Also, I am trying to to get my other WIP stories worked on, like _Evolution_ and _The Earths Labyrinth_ … I've kind of given up on _Embodiement_ as of right now, unless I get some major supporters and people who want me to continue it. But currently, Jade University is taking up about 90% of my time writing. So I hope you enjoy everything to come.**


	71. Chapter 71

**POV for this chapter will be Qibli.**

Chapter 71

Qibli paced around one of the rooms where The Rebellions army had stored away inside the abandoned wing of Jade University. For days he had been waiting for some sort of action, yet nothing had happened. As he turned for another circuit, he saw Darkwings glance up at him from where the NightWing lay propped against a wall.

"Will you please cut that out? It hurts my head watching you walk back and forth." Darkwings growled, and Qibli sighed, sitting down onto the floor.

"Sorry, I'm just restless with all the inactivity going on." He began, but at that moment Current raced into the room.

"All Rebellion soldiers, head for the portal room at once!" She yelled. "We have signal to attack."

As she raced out, Qibli jumped to his feet, grabbing the energy gun he had been given for the attack. He followed the crowd as they flooded towards the portal room. As soon as he got there, he was met by the rest of his friends, minus Cobra.

"Let me through." A voice grunted, and after a few minutes Current squeezed past him, darting into the portal room.through

"Here's the plan." Cobra's voice carried the noise as it died down. "Current is going to go through and blast the entire front wall of her room off so it's big enough for us to come out in numbers. Get to your assigned battle groups, and don't leave any of them behind."

Qibli grinned at his group, which was his friends. Cobra had put them into a group so they could all watch out for each other. He watched Darkwings as the NightWing experimentally tested the sword he had been given, pulling it halfway out of it's sheath before letting it slide back in.

"First wave, go!" Dark growled, and Qibli rushed forwards with his group and jumped through the portal. As soon as he came out the other side he brought his gun up, steadying it with both of his talons as he crept towards the now gaping hole that marked the entrance to Current room. He spotted the SeaWing crouched behind a chunk of the wall, and she motioned his group forwards.

"They've got the tunnel covered." She hissed. "Qibli, think you can take care of them while I provide some cover?"

The SandWing nodded, turning a dial on his gun. The SeaWing pulled a bunch of disks from her pocket before throwing them down the tunnel, instantly causing smoke to appear. Qibli immediately pulled the trigger on his gun, sending blast after blast of energy down the tunnel. After a while, the thumps of bodies hitting the ground stopped, and Current crept down the tunnel, followed by Qibli and the rest of his friends.

Current stopped as the tunnel ended into a cave, then brought her dragon ring up to her temple. A few seconds later, there was a roar behind them, and Qibli turned to see Dark, Cobra, and Obsidian charging down the tunnel, energy swirling around them as they led the rest of The Rebellion's forces out into the cave. There was a cry of alarm, before Qibli heard a loud roar and several yells.

"Come on!" Current hissed, darting into the cave, Qibli ran after her, the others following behind him as they entered the battlefield. In the center of the cave, Qibli saw Cobra engaged in battle with another dragon, each of them firing spells and counterspells at each other while slashing away with glowing swords, which Qibli guessed were made of magical energy.

There was a crack of lightning to his right, and Qibli whirled to see Dark and Obsidian in a heated battle with Light. Dark was hovering in the air, sending blasts of lightning from his talons as Obsidian shot spells at Light, who blocked every attack. Qibli suddenly heard Dark yell a spell, and he watched as Light's dragon ring disappeared off his talon, reappearing hovering in the air beside Obsidian, who hit it with a spell and caused it to turn into Cobalt, who immediately began firing off smaller spells at Light.

Qibli suddenly felt something smack into him, and he flew through the air, smashing into one of the cave walls. As he stood up, the dragon who had hit him charged towards him, only to freeze as a glowing blue disk hit him in the back.

"Thanks Current!" Qibli yelled, before lifting into the air. He brought his gun up to his face and started firing off shots, taking out members of The Convention one at a time.

He turned as a commotion occurred and saw Cobra and the other dragon standing in the middle of the room, still fighting. It was obvious that the SandWing was tiring, but Qibli could see the look of stubborn determination on his friends face.

As Qibli flew towards his friend to see if he could help, he heard Moon yelling. He paused and could barely make out the words: _"Watch… out!"_

"What in the world…" He began, but at that moment something slammed into him from below, pushing him higher and higher until he slammed into the roof of the cave, loosing his grip on his gun, which fell all the way to the ground below. He felt a talon grab him around the throat, before he looked at who had gotten him and his eyes widened.

"Peril…?" He choked out, confused at why the SkyWing would be attacking her friend. However, his confusion dissipated as he saw the SkyWings glowing red eyes, realizing that Peril wasn't in control of her own body.

 ** _"So, you're one of my host's 'friends',"_** The SkyWing said, her voice deeper and malicious. **_"Let's see how it affects her to watch you die."_**

Qibli opened his mouth to choke out something, but at that moment a loud bang resonated throughout the chamber. The SkyWing whipped her head around to see what it was, and Cobra saw what had happened over her shoulder. The dragon Cobra had been fighting stumbled away from the SandWing, who now advanced rapidly.

His opponent raised a talon and shot a spell at him, but Cobra raised his own talon, and the spell dissipated before it could reach him. With a sudden flick of his talon, a silver bolt of lightning struck the dragon, sending her flying backwards into a wall. As she attempted to rise, Cobra lifted into the air, clasping his front talons together as silver energy started swirling around them. As he opened them, a crackling, swirling ball of both silver energy and lightning started forming inside his talons.

His opponent stumbled upright just as the SandWing let out a shout, thrusting his talons forward and sending a beam of silver energy and lightning slamming right into her. The light from the energy grew brighter and brighter, until Qibli squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't go blind. There was one final bang, then silence. The SandWing cracked open one eye to see Cobra walking towards where his opponent had stood, the SandWing looking at something laying on the ground before picking it up.

Qibli squinted, trying to make out what it was. He saw Cobra glance over at where Dark and Obsidian had finally subdued Light with Cobalt's help. Qibli followed his friends gaze and saw the tribrid nod once. He glanced back at his friend just in time to see him place a golden chain around his neck, which started glowing as soon as the clasp was fastened. Dark pushed through all the dragons standing in the cave to stand before Cobra, then the tribrid kneeled, bowing his head. Qibli watched in astonishment as Current, then Cobalt, then Obsidian did the same. His eyes widened as he saw magic users from The Conventions army stepping forwards, kneeling and bowing to Cobra as well.

 ** _"No."_** Peril yelled, her glowing red eyes focused on Cobra. **_"I was promised the world!"_** She suddenly let go of Qibli and the SandWing gasped, before flying away to where his friends stood, watching what was unfolding. The SkyWing dove towards Cobra, her red eyes blazing with fury.

Qibli turned as Light pushed past him, headed towards Cobra. The magic user stopped, before he kneeled and bowed as well. The golden chain around Cobra's neck glowed brighter, before the metal shimmered and changed from gold to silver. Cobra raised his head towards where Peril was diving down at him, before he raised a talon.

 _"Release and return, bind and conserve._ The SandWing shouted, and a blast a silver energy, stronger then any Qibli had ever seen him shoot, shot from Cobra's raised talon, shooting through the SkyWing and enveloping her, until it lowered to the ground and separated from the SkyWing, before suddenly solidifying into a solid chunk of metal, which had a dull red glow to it.

Qibli watched as Cobra pointed a talon at the chunk of metal, which sunk through the floor, disappearing without a trace. The SandWing then pushed through the crowd of dragons until he reached Peril, dropping down beside her. Qibli pushed through the crowds with his friends until the reached Cobra, who had a talon on the SkyWing's neck.

 _Heal and mend, undo and cleanse."_ Qibli heard Cobra chanting over and over again under his breath. They all watched in silence until the SandWing lifted his talon from Peril's neck, shaking slightly.

"Oh, Cobra…" Qibli heard Moon whisper, and the SandWing put a wing over the NightWings back, and he felt her grabbing onto him.

At that moment, Peril shuddered, and took a deep, raspy breath. Qibli let out a cry of joy and Cobra yelled with delight. The SkyWing raised her head off the ground and looked around confused, before her eyes landed on Cobra and lit up with relief.

"Glad you finally came." She rasped, her voice breaking slightly. She coughed and Dark walked up, running a talon over Peril's side.

"It'll take her a few days to recover from the possession, but other then that, she should be fine." The tribrid said. He glanced at Cobra, who looked back before standing.

"Hey, uh, Cobra?" Qibli said, eyeing the silver chain around his friends neck. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means," Cobra said with a sigh. "That I'm the new Councelor of The Convention. He turned and gazed at all the magic users, before raising his voice. "Magic users, I gratefully accept your allegiance to me as your new Councelor, and I will now appoint those who shall work beside me." The SandWing turned and pointed at Dark. "Dark. Current," He said, turning to point at the SeaWing. "Cobalt." He pointed at Current's sister, who grinned shyly. "Obsidian." He said, turning to point at the hybrid. "And finally, Light." He said, turning and pointing at the other tribrid magic user, who raised his head and looked at Cobra in astonishment.

"Obsidian, Current, and Cobalt will reorganize things while I deal with some business back on my world, then I shall return." Cobra said, before he pointed at the cave wall and a swirling silver portal opened. The SandWing walked forwards and stepped through, followed closely by Dark and Peril, with Qibli and the rest of his group following after him.

As he stepped through the portal, Qibli stretched, rubbing his neck where Peril had grabbed him while possessed. He looked at where Cobra stood, looking down a hallway of Jade University, and blinked when he saw that chain had transformed into a silver cape, which shimmered slightly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to say goodbye to this place." Cobra said sadly, but Dark shook his head.

"If you wish to, you could remain here and run The Convention from this world while the rest of your advisors make sure everything is running smoothly from there." Dark said, and Cobra looked at him stunned, before a grin crossed his face.

"I think I'll do just that." Cobra said, before adding. "And I think I'll talk to Tsunami about me starting my own class."

"Teaching…?" Dark asked, and Cobra looked at him.

"Rudimentary magic. It might be a good class. Besides, I won't be giving them the full powers, but only what they're able to master." Cobra said, and Qibli walked forwards.

"Well, if it goes through, sign me up." He said, grinning. He heard the rest of their friends murmuring in agreement, before Peril spoke up, her voice still raspy.

"Cobra… maybe you can help me with your class." The SkyWing said, and Cobra turned, his eyes focused on Peril.

"How so?" The SandWing asked, and when Peril hesitated, Qibli turned his gaze on her as well. The SkyWing reluctantly held up her right hand, and after a few seconds small swirls of red energy started to swirl around it, as quickly as they had shown up, they vanished, and Peril lowered her hand.

"How...? You have any explanation for this Dark?" Cobra asked, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"When she was possessed, magic must have entered her bloodstream and started flowing through her blood, infusing with her cells." Dark said. "That's the only way to explain this."

"Well, then it's official." Cobra said, grinning. "Look's like I may be a professor as well as a coach."

 **A/N:**

 **So, I hope you like the development in this chapter. I decided to have it end like this with Cobra becoming the new Councelor and deciding to teach a magic class, along with Peril now having magic, just for the fact that it gives the story more plot, which is one thing you can never have to much of.**


	72. Chapter 72

**This chapter will be from Tsunami's POV… I know I literally did one from her POV a few chapters ago, but it's necessary for the whole getting a magic class up and running thing… plus, Cobra has to fulfill his promise to her.**

Chapter 72

Tsunami sat at her desk, reading through a sheath of paper. She glanced over to the filing cabinet where Tidepool sat, doing a sudoku puzzle. The SeaWing grinned at the sight of the little dragon holding a pencil in one of her talons, writing away.

"Tidepool, make sure to add to the calendar the annual festival next week." Tsunami said, and she saw the little dragon nod, before she let out a squeak of triumph and jotted down another number in her puzzle. Tsunami rolled her eyes and was about to go back to reading her papers when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." She called, setting the papers down. The door opened and she stood, putting a hand on her desk to steady herself, and holding her hand out to the man who entered. The SandWing looked down at her hand, before he looked her straight in the eyes, silver flames flickering in his black eyes.

"That's not necessary Tsunami." He said, and Tsunami was so stunned she sat down in her chair. She looked him over, taking note of the combat boots, golden tank top covered by an aviator's jacket, and black jeans. She also took note of the silver cape He now wore, before she lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

"Cobra?" She asked, and the SandWing nodded, dropping into a chair in front of her desk. He looked at her and she could see new knowledge flickering in the flames inside his eyes.

"You're taller." Tsunami noted. "And your voice has deepened."

"It's all because of my new position…" He said. "I'm the Counselor of The Convention, which is an organization of magic users like myself and Dark."

Tsunami raised an eyebrow. "And why are you here?"

"Well, I've come to inform you that I would no longer like to attend Jade University." He began, and Tsunami felt her stomach drop to the floor. The SandWing continued. "However, I would like to teach at Jade University, along with keeping my position as the basketball teams coach."

Tsunami blinked, before leaning forwards. She snapped her fingers and Tidepool dropped her pencil after scribbling down one more number, flying over to sit on Tsunami's shoulder.

"What would your class be about?" She asked, and the SandWing looked her square in the eyes.

"Magic." He said simply, and Tsunami snorted, leaning back.

"That's what you want to teach? Found your own school then." She said, before going to pick up her papers. However, a hand on top of them brought her attention back to Cobra.

"I still owe you something." He said as he stood, walking around her desk. Tsunami swiveled in her chair to watch the SandWing as he knelt and placed a hand on her bad leg.

"What are you…" Tsunami began, then stopped short as the cape he was wearing started to glow softly. Swirls of silver energy started swirling out of Cobra's hand and swirling around her leg until it was enveloped in a cocoon of silver energy, which flared once before dissipating. Tsunami blinked as Cobra stood up and went back to his seat, then the SeaWing hesitantly stood up from her chair, immediately grabbing onto the edge of her desk for balance, but her leg didn't give out like it did sometimes.

Warily, she took a step forwards, then a couple more before a smile crossed her face. It was like her leg had never been crippled in the first place! She turned to the SandWing to thank him, but he held up a hand.

"You can thank me by allowing me to teach a class here." He said softly. Tsunami bit her lip, before nodding once.

"Very well. You can teach a class here." Tsunami said, before raising a finger. "One the one condition that you promise me that you will teach the staff a few things during free period."

Cobra hesitated for a second, then a wry grin spread across his face. "Well, you've got me. Deal." He said.

 **A/N:**

 **I'll be putting out a POV list for up to chapter 81 in the next Authors Note.**


	73. Chapter 73

**POV Chart:**

 **Chapter 73: Peril's POV**

 **Chapter 74: Dark's POV**

 **Chapter 75: Moon's POV**

 **Chapter 76: Darkwings's POV**

 **Chapter 77: Cobalt's POV**

 **Chapter 78: Scarlet's POV**

 **Chapter 79: Current's POV**

 **Chapter 80: Riptides's POV**

 **Chapter 81: Obsidian's POV**

Chapter 73

Peril filed into the classroom that Cobra now used, her eyes focused on the gloves she was now wearing most of the time. They were simple black leather bikers gloves, and the only reason she wore them was she wasn't fully able to control her new magical abilities yet, so she wore them to dampen her powers, which seemed to only work if her hand's weren't covered. She found a spot and sat down, opening up a notebook and pulling out a pen.

"Good morning class!" Cobra's voice said cheerfully, and Peril looked up, startled to see the SandWing standing at the front of the classroom, his usual attire of black jeans, his combat boots, a golden tank top and his aviators jacket replaced with a simple golden T-shirt, along with black pants and black sneakers. He was wearing his silver cape like he always was nowadays.

"Welcome to basic magic class." The SandWing said. "If you excel in this class, I may move you up to advanced magic."

"There's no such thing as magic." A SkyWing in the back of the classroom growled, and Peril turned in her seat, glaring in the SkyWing's direction.

"I am sorry to say, but you are completely wrong Singe." Cobra said, as he raised his right hand. "Magic is all around us. It just takes those skilled enough," he snapped his fingers together and a silver flame suddenly appeared in the palm of his hand, "to access it."

Singer stared, dumbfounded. Peril heard murmurs of excitement throughout the classroom, before Cobra extinguished the flame and pointed at Peril.

"Peril, may you kindly come up here to assist me in a demonstration?" He said, and Peril nodded, setting her pen down and standing up, but before she could move towards him, she heard Cobra add. "And take off your gloves."

A flicker of fear passed through her body as she pulled the gloves off, feeling exposed without their protective layer on her hands. She stepped towards Cobra again, and he smiled.

"Now, Peril here is going to demonstrate for us how not to block a magical attack, in case you all ever find yourselves in that situation, which hopefully you will not." Cobra said, before turning and taking a few strides away from her, before turning sharply, his cape swirling through the air behind him.

"Ready Peril?" He asked, and the SkyWing nodded. She licked her lips nervously as Cobra shifted on his feet.

When his attack came, she didn't have time to prepare for it. He pointed a finger at her and chanted _"Disable and freeze, immobilized to see."_ Peril froze as she felt all her muscles suddenly stiffen she was glad she had been standing up straight, or she probably would have fallen over. After a few seconds, Cobra waved a hand in her direction and she unfroze, staggering slightly before rebalancing.

"Okay, now let's see if you can prevent my attack." He said, and she nodded. She watched him until his arm started to rise, and struck by a sudden impulse, she crossed her arms at the wrist, her palms facing inwards, and chanted at the same time Cobra started his attack, _"Repel and protect, defend and erect."_

She actually could see the spell leaving Cobra's hand now, as it sped towards her, only to come to a halt about a foot away from her. A second later, it dissipated, and Peril let her spell go, looking at Cobra to see him looking at her.

"What did you say to make that shield?" He asked, and Peril furrowed her brow as she tried to recall the words.

"Repel and protect, defend and erect." She finally said, and Cobra nodded, something flashing in his eyes.

"Thank you Peril. You can go sit down now." Cobra said, and she nodded, walking back over to her seat and sitting down. She glanced at her gloves before picking them up, folding them and sliding them into her pocket.

She listened attentively as Cobra talked, taking notes and writing down spells that he demonstrated for them. The bell rang eventually, and she started to pack up her stuff.

"Peril, can you come here for a second?" Cobra said, and Peril glanced up, nodding. She followed the SandWing through a door into a separate room off his classroom, where Peril saw suitcases and other stuff.

"Are you…" she began, but Cobra cut her off.

"How do you know that spell?" He hissed. "That's an ancient spell that only a few people know."

Peril shrugged. "I don't really know how I knew it. It just came to me by instinct."

Cobra nodded, but his eyes were narrowed. "Well, if you think of any more spells, tell them to me, would you?"

Peril nodded, and Cobra led her back into the classroom, where she grabbed her stuff and headed out of the room, going towards the dorms. For some reason, Cobra had his class right before bedtime, and she was exhausted.

LINE

 _Peril turned in a circle. She was back in the room where Incendiary had possessed her, although this time there was no balconies above it and no exits. Peril turned slowly in a circle, her wings flared slightly. Then she froze._

 _Wings? She turned her head to look so she could be certain, and sure enough, she was the dragon version of herself. She felt a flicker of fear run through her, then froze as the ground trembled slightly._

 _"Hello?" She called, and her voice echoed around the room. She waited, and was about to snort in exasperation, when a voice responded._

 _ **"I see you've finally shown up."** The voice said, and Peril shivered as she recognized it as belonging to Incendiary, the thing that had possessed her._

 _"Leave me alone!" She cried, taking a step back. "I'm not like you!"_

 _ **"No, but you will be."** The voice cackled._

Peril bolted straight up in bed, her sides heaving. She was covered in a cold sweat, and when she glanced at the clock it read 1:00 AM.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself. "A dream? A nightmare?" She glanced out her window and shuddered, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Or worse… a vision?"


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"She did what?" Dark exclaimed, looking at his new leader as he paced back and forth in Dark's classroom. Dark had locked the door, and outside it was pitch black, a result of it being 2 in the morning.

"She used the ancient _Protect_ spell." Cobra said, turning so fast his cape twirled up around his legs and almost tripped him. "Something I haven't even began to cover."

"Obsidian did a little research on our "friend" who was possessing her." Dark said, making air quotes as he said the word _friend_. "His name was Incendiary, and he was one of the most powerful of the ancient magic users."

"You said was. What happened to him?" Cobra asked, now standing looking out a window.

"It was rumored that Incendiary knew every ancient spell. He was powerful, and the other ancient magic users feared him." Dark said. "He got ambitious, and it was ultimately that which led to the other ancient magic users combining forces and destroying his mortal body, turning him into pure energy, which they then bound and locked in a metal box designed to contain him.

"And only the Counselor had the power to order him." Cobra said. He glanced over his shoulder at Dark. "Do we know what tipped Incendiary over into his ambition?"

"Like I said, it was rumored that he knew every ancient spell." Dark said, before adding. "And Obsidian did find a handwritten note by Incendiary saying that he had finally found the last spell, and would now be able to take the world for his own."

"So he wanted world domination… and it was his power increasing that pushed him over the edge between good and evil." Cobra said. "We have to monitor Peril. If she knew one ancient spell instinctively, it's possible she has access to them all… which would give us a power hungry villain smack dab in the middle of Jade University."

"So, what are you saying Cobra?" Dark asked, and the SandWing sighed.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, but Peril is now a suspect to be watched at all times, and for her danger level to be assessed." Cobra said firmly. "Even if she's my girlfriend, the balance of peace and power comes first."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Moon sat in a chair in Sora's rebuilt cafe, nursing a cup of coffee. The NightWing raised it to her lips and took a sip, sighing as she felt the warm drink go down her throat. She raised her eyes to the door when she heard it open, the bell on the inside handle ringing. She watched as Peril walked inside, waving at Sora. The MudWing grinned and quickly poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Peril, who handed her a dollar before walking over and sitting down opposite Moon.

"So, how's magic class going?" Moon asked casually as Peril took a sip of her coffee, before setting the cup down.

"Alright. I've learned a few things." Peril said, grinning. Moon smiled, before glancing over her friends shoulder as somebody came through the door of the cafe. Moon narrowed her eyes when she didn't recognize the person, before mentally shrugging and turning her attention back to Peril, who was opening her mouth to continue speaking.

Suddenly, a crystal clear image shot through Moon's head. She saw Sora slumped lifelessly over the counter, the person who had just come through the cafe's door lowering a gun as he grabbed the cash register.

With a gasp, Moon came back to the present. She saw Peril looking at her strangely, then saw the stranger walking towards the counter, his right hand slipping inside his coat.

"Peril, the guy's got a gun and he's going to shoot Sora!" The NightWing hissed, jumping out of her seat. Peril leapt out of her seat, whirling to face the guy as Sora walked up to the counter. Moon watched as the man pulled the gun from inside his jacket. Peril suddenly shoved a hand forwards, before intoning _"Time stand still, to resume at will."_

The man suddenly froze, the gun halfway up towards Sora. Peril ran over to the MudWing and wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her down, while Moon walked up to the man and waved a hand in front of his face.

When he didn't blink, Moon shrugged and turned to go back to her table, before a sudden movement caught her eye. She looked up at the roof of Jade University to see a black clothed figure staring back at her. Moon watched as they pointed at her, then at themselves, then tapped their wrist.

"I'll be back in a bit Peril, try to calm Sora down." Moon said, before she ran out of the cafe and headed for the main building of Jade University. As she ran, she felt the air around her suddenly twist, and she found herself suddenly standing on the roof of the University, the black clothed figure standing nearby.

"Okay, first off, who are you?" Moon snapped. The figure reached up and pulled the black bandana off of the lower half of his face, before he reached up and removed the ski cap he was wearing along with a pair of sunglasses. Moon blinked in surprise as Light motioned for her to come over near him.

"Light?!" Moon hissed as she slunk over and sat down beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching Peril." Light said, his blue eyes flickering with white flame. "Cobra has declared her a possible threat."

"His own girlfriend!" Moon exclaimed. "Why?"

"I can't reveal that." Light said, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver card. He held it out to Moon. The NightWing took it and read what was printed on it, before turning it over.

"What's this for?" She asked, glancing up, then her eyes widened in surprise as she realized Light was gone. She glanced back down at the card and reread the address written on it, the cursive words written in a glossy purplish-blue ink. She flipped it over and stared at the blank side, before a burst of inspiration hit her and she laid the card on the roof, pulling a small magnifying glass from her pocket.

She held the magnifying glass above the paper, and as she saw smoke start to rise she moved it methodically over the card. As she did so, word appeared in pure black, written in the same cursive:

 ** _Moonwatcher,_**

 ** _Meet me at the address on the opposite side of this card at midnight tonight. Outside your dormitory at Jade University you will find a motorcycle with a helmet on the seat. This will be your mode of transportation. I have important information to give you, along with some helpful tips._**

 ** _-Clearsight_**

Moon stared at the words as she slid the magnifying glass back in her pocket, then she gingerly picked the card up. She flipped it over and pulled out her phone, taking a picture of the address so she wouldn't lose it. She took the card and slid it into her pocket, before she felt another violent twist in the air around her and she was back on the ground again. She took off running towards Tsunami's office, continuing on with a thought she had had.

LINE

Moon slunk silently through the girls dormitory. She opened the door in the lounge that led outside and slipped through it, closing it behind her. Sure enough, just like the letter had said, there was a motorcycle waiting for her, the engine already running and a helmet sitting on the seat. Moon grabbed the helmet and slid it on, before she hopped onto the motorcycle and put up the kickstand, roaring off. She had memorized the address earlier that night and now she sped towards it, taking the fastest path she could think of.

She pulled up in front of a building and stopped, turning off the engine and putting the kickstand down. She stepped of the motorcycle and pulled the helmet off, placing it on the seat. As she took a step forwards, she finally recognized the building as being The Rebellion's base in their world before they ended the war against The Convention.

Moon pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Guided by instinct, she walked through the hallways until she found the main room that Clearsight had used as a meeting hall, the portal they had created still in place and swirling on the wall. She walked towards it, but started as a voice rang through the air.

"It is good to see you again Moonwatcher." Clearsight said, and Moon sheepishly turned to where the other NightWing sat in her chair, a small smile across her face.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Moon asked, and Clearsight smiled.

"To give you some knowledge. But, after learning of my arranging a meeting, another wanted to speak with you." Clearsight said, and Moon looked up as a flicker of movement caught her eye. A figure stood on one of the exposed rafters of the building, looking down at her, before jumping off the rafters and falling silently to the ground below, the cape he wore fluttering behind him. As he approached the ground, his fall slowed, until he lightly touched down and walked into the light of the lamp that Clearsight had on next to her chair.

"Cobra." Moon said, seeing the SandWing's signature silver flaming eyes from where she stood. She still felt curious about why he had put his girlfriend on a watch, and angry at him that he hadn't even told Peril.

"Moon." Cobra said, dipping his head slightly. The SandWing still looked like he had when Moon first met him except for his eyes, but now he was taller, and she could hear from the way he spoke that he had matured greatly in a little time.

"Why am I here?" Moon demanded, and Cobra raised a hand.

"First off, when she stopped that thief earlier in Sora's cafe, what spell did she use? The words, I mean." He asked, and Moon blinked, recalling them clearly.

"Time stand still, to resume at will." The NightWing said. "Why do you need to know?"

Cobra grimaced as he glanced at Clearsight, who wore a worried expression. The SandWing crossed his arms across his chest before looking Moon in the eyes.

"Most of the spells Peril casts are old ones. Ones lost to time and memory." He said. "When she was possessed, she was possessed by Incendiary, an ancient magic user who claimed to have found every single spell back when he lived. The pure power of all that knowledge corrupted him and made him ambitious, and he started preparing to take over the world, but was stopped. When he fell, most ancient spells were lost… until now."

Clearsight nodded. "From what Cobra has told me, Peril has already used multiple spells that none know." The NightWing said.

"Like that time spell." Cobra said. "There were a few accounts of ancient magic users being able to stop time, but the spell was lost."

"So… what am I supposed to do?" Moon asked, confused. Clearsight pulled something from her pocket and tossed it to Moon, who caught it and glanced at it. It was a dragon statuette, a little bit larger then the magic users dragon rings, yet smaller than Pumice, Obsidian's necklace.

Moon looked over the dragon, taking in it's metallic purplish-black scales, when it suddenly shuddered and stretched. Moon let out a yelp as the dragon climbed off her hand onto her arm, before it curled around her wrist. It coiled its tail around it's front talons before freezing, it's eyes closing. Moon stared in awe at her new bracelet, before looking up at Cobra and Clearsight.

"I told you it would recognize if she had any." Clearsight said to Cobra, who snorted. Moon was still staring at the dragon bracelet around her wrist, shocked.

"Moon." Clearsight said softly, and the younger NightWing looked up at the older NightWing. Clearsight continued talking. "Because you went to our world, your powers from when you were a dragon have started to come back to you. You've already gotten your future sight."

Moon remembered the vision she had had about what was going to happen with the thief in Sora's cafe. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, before looking nervously at Clearsight.

"What… what is my other power?" She asked quietly. The other NightWing looked at Cobra, who glanced past Moon to behind her.

"Mind reading." A voice said from behind her, and Moon whirled to see Dark leaning against a wall, his flaming green eyes gleaming mischievously.

"M..mind reading?" Moon asked nervously, and the tribrid nodded.

"I'll be helping you with that, while Clearsight helps you with how to manage and control your future sight." Dark said, before looking at Cobra. "But I think by now we should end this meeting."

"Agreed." Cobra said, stepping forwards. "Goodnight Moonwatcher."

Moon opened her mouth to protest, but Cobra placed a finger on her forehead and eyes suddenly started dropping as fatigue washed over her. She suddenly found herself back in her room in the dormitory, and feeling exhausted, she stumbled towards her bed and collapsed on it, closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Darkwings lifted his head to the rising moons. _How is there a whole other world that I have lived in my entire life and never knew it existed?_ The dragon thought with a sigh. He had been waiting in The Rebellion's base for three days now.

"How could they not trust me?" the NightWing growled. "I blew up my home for them. I saved them. I even told all of Inferno's secrets to-" he choked on the last word. _Silverwings"_

He sighed. Darkwings had been gone for three years. Three years of fighting, death, and being away from her. The large black dragon spread his wings and noticed something strange.

"What in the name of the three moons?" He said as he noticed that the star patterned scales under his wings were changing. They constantly shifted to where the sky was. His scales matched the stars above as they moved with the moons. Darkwings shrugged.

"Must be a NightWing thing" he said to himself. He yawned and stretched his massive wings on the ground. "A short nap couldn't hurt." The NightWing closed his eyes for only a second when he heard a branch snap behind him. He lifted his head and looked all around him. "

"Come out." He snarled. "I can hear your thoughts." Darkwings breathed a plume of fire but saw nothing.

"Hello Darkwings, I have been dying to meet you." a female voice said. A chill ran up the dragon's spine. The voice was calming but yet it dripped with a cold purpose. "I think that you will come to see that you don't need your little friends." the voice said with a chilling laugh.

"Show yourself!" Darkwings roared. He heard a cold laughter that seemed to echo around him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glint of white. A narrow face came into view. The NightWing's jaw dropped as she came into the pale moonlight. She was the most stunning dragon he had ever seen. The IceWing moved with such ease and grace. She blinked slowly at him and smiled.

"Here I am," she taunted. "My name is Glacies." She came closer to Darkwings. With each step she took the ground beneath the NightWing's feet became more and more inviting. Her light purple eyes was the only thing he could see. Darkwings's eyes started to close.

"No." He grunted as he shook his head. His vision suddenly cleared and his strength returned. "Who are you and what do you want." The NightWing growled. The IceWing looked hurt and lashed her tail. She circled him with cat like movements.

"I want," she started. Glacies suddenly put her face next to his with a burst of speed. "I want you." she whispered. She pulled back slowly with a grin on her face. "And I will have you." Darkwings opened his mouth to speak but his muscles wouldn't respond. The world started spinning in front of him as he dropped onto the soft grass.

LINE

"Are you sure this will work?" a deep voice said.

"Of course." said a smooth voice who Darkwings knew was Glacies. "After all he is your son." The first voice growled. "Bring him to me."

The NightWing heard footsteps then suddenly his blindfold was ripped off of his face. He was sitting in a dark room tied to a chair. A thin beautiful women wearing white knee high boots, light blue pants, and a crop top white blouse was standing in front of him. Her white curls fell over her shoulders making it look like falling snow. Her purple eyes where fixed on him.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." She said as she untied his wrists. "Someone is very excited to meet you." Darkwings stood up and tried to attack but his muscles refused. He followed her to the next room where a man was sitting on a black throne. A crown of black metal thorns was placed on his head.

"Darkwings." The voice boomed. He stood and walked to the young man. "I don't believe that we have been introduced. My name is Darkstalker."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Cobalt glided through the air. She had a blindfold tied around her eyes since Dark was wanted whatever he planned to be a surprise.

"Down here!" Dark said happily. "You can take the blindfold off." Cobalt sliced the thin fabric with one of her claws. The bright sunlight blinded the SeaWing for a moment until her eyes adjusted.

"Dark!" Cobalt gasped. "How?" There was a small structure on the edge of a lake. It was made of marble like stone that shone like pearls in the morning light. Cobalt turned to face Dark who had a huge grin on his face.  
"I might have used the same spell Albatross used for Summer Palace." The tribrid explained. "Also it only appears when you or me are in this small valley. Cobra let me have a small piece of land to do whatever I want with. I'm making us a small castle."

Cobalt smiled brightly at Dark and wrapped her wings around him. She opened her mouth to respond, but at that instant a twig snapped in a small grove of trees that stood nearby. She let go of the tribrid, and he stalked towards the trees, swirls of gold magic circling around his right talon.

As Dark disappeared into the trees, a voice behind Cobalt said icily. "It is a pity he went the wrong way. I was hoping to meet him."

Cobalt whirled, pulling a throwing disk from her sack. Standing behind her was a thin IceWing, her violet eyes locked on Cobalts. The SeaWing took a step back, shaking her head slightly as some sort of fog started to descend on her brain.

"Who are you?" She asked, yawning. The IceWing grinned wickedly.

"Glacies." She said, her voice sharp.

Just as Cobalt felt like she was about to collapse on the ground and fall asleep, a yell behind her caught her attention, and lethargically she turned to see Dark running towards her. She shook her head viciously, and the fog suddenly dissipated.

"Cobalt, move!" Dark yelled, before flinging out a talon. Cobalt dove to one side as a blast of golden energy shot out of the tribrids talon, slamming into Glacies, throwing the IceWing backwards.

Dark raced forwards, passing Cobalt and leaping towards Glacies as the IceWing stumbled to her feet. Just before the tribrid could slam into the IceWing, a large boulder whizzed towards him, slamming into him and throwing him backwards. Cobalt watched as Dark stumbled to his feet as more and more boulders shot towards him.

"Dark!" She cried, leaping forwards, but a sudden force pinned her to the ground. She could only watch in horror as the boulders covered the tribrid completely, before melding into one complete surface.

"Put her to sleep Glacies." A voice growled, and as Cobalt tried to turn her head to see who was talking her surroundings started fading as she dropped into unconsciousness.

LIST

Cobalt slowly became aware of her surroundings as time passed. The first thing she felt was the shackles around her ankles and wrists, then her stomach aching.

 _I wonder how long I've been here._ She thought, then added. _Wherever here is._

"A day." A voice said, and Cobalt's eyes snapped open, and she winced at the sudden light. She blinked a few times before she realized she was in her human form, chained to a wall. In front of her sat a NightWing, a crown of black metal thorns on his head. Defiantly, Cobalt raised her head,feeling her anger growing.

"You'll regret this." She growled. "Believe me."

The NightWing smiled."Oh, and is that because you think your friends will rescue you? I have my own plans, and I know your friends weaknesses." He glanced over his shoulder, and Cobalt followed her gaze until she saw Glacies standing beside a NightWing that she recognized.

"Darkwings!" Cobalt gasped, but it got no reaction from the NightWing. With a growl, she closed her eyes, reaching for the small flow of magical energy she was able to use.

With a snarl, she lunged at the NightWing, feeling the chains connecting to the shackles shattering as she destroyed them with her magic. However, before she could reach the NightWing he thrust a hand towards her.

"Enchant Cobalt the SeaWing to obey my every command." He snarled, before barking. "Now stop in your tracks."

Cobalt suddenly froze, unable to move. With mounting fear she realized she was now completely at the NightWings mercy.

"We were never introduced." The NightWing growled. "My name is Darkstalker."

Cobalt glared at him silently, not saying a word. With a chuckle, Darkstalker pulled an amethyst from his pocket, the purple stone glowing softly. He walked towards Cobalt, going around behind her. She suddenly felt something slice the sin behind her ear, and she screamed through a closed mouth. She felt something hard enter the spot where the slice had been made, then Darkstalker mumured a few words and a sudden overwhelming surge of energy coursed through her body. She screamed, before losing consciousness.

LINE

When she returned to awareness, she found herself laying on a hard surface. She placed her hand beneath her and pushed herself up, seeing pavement beneath her. With a groan, she stood, wavering on her feet. She raised her head and her eyes widened as she recognized Jade University in front of her. Turning, she saw Cobra's motorcycle next to her, the kickstand down as it sat parked.

Reaching to where she had felt Darkstalker place something, Cobalt had barely made contact with the spot before a spasm suddenly racked her body, uttering a soft cry, she dropped to one knee, her heart pounding.

 _Try to tell anyone, and the consequences will be worse._ A cold voice hissed in her head, and Cobalt shivered, despite it being warm.

She stood back up and walked slowly towards the school. Just before she reached the front doors, they slammed open, causing her to take a few steps back in fright.

Cobra strode towards her, the silver cape he wore swirling behind him due to his brisk pace. Following the SandWing was Dark, and Cobra's heart beat faster.

"Cobalt! You're okay!" Dark cried, starting to run towards her, but Cobra held a hand out and blocked his path. Cobalt opened her mouth to answer, but the words that came out weren't the ones she wanted.

"Well, of course I'm alright." She heard her voice say. "I'm not defenseless you know." Internally, Cobalt tried to regain control of her voice, before realizing it wasn't just her voice but her entire body.

Dark smiled slightly, but Cobra frowned, his flaming eyes narrowed.

 _Realize somethings wrong._ Cobalt pleaded. _Please, please, please._

"What happened Cobalt?" Cobra asked, and Cobalt felt her body shrug.

"Some idiots thought they could capture me, but I escaped." She said, and Cobalt's heart sank. She was certain Cobra would believe what her voice had just said, so she was unprepared for when the SandWing suddenly thrust his hand out.

 _"Bind!"_ Cobra shouted, and silver ropes shot from his palm, shooting towards Cobalt and wrapping themselves around her, toppling her to the ground. Dark yelled and glared at Cobra.

"What was that for Cobra?" The tribrid growled, but the SandWing ignored him.instead, he walked forwards and crouched down, staring into her eyes. Cobalt watched, helpless.

"I know you aren't Cobalt." Cobra said softly, and Cobalt saw confusion cross Darks face. The SandWing continued. "So, don't keep up the act."

Cobalt felt a cold distaste simmering from Glacies as the IceWing realized she had been discovered, and the SeaWing grimaced a smile internally. She had realized it was Glacies only a few seconds earlier.

"You think you are so wise, SandWing." Glacies hissed in her voice, her tone icy. "But you will never be wise enough. A storm is coming, one you won't be able to stop."

"We'll see." Cobra growled,before he placed a hand on her forehead. Cobalt's vision started to fade, and just before she lost consciousness, she heard Cobra's voice.

"We'll fix this Cobalt. I promise."


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Scarlet sat behind her desk in her office, reading one of the many complaints that had been delivered. With a wicked grin, she put the letter in the shredder, revelling in the sound of the paper being torn into shreds.

The phone on her desk beeped, and Scarlet looked at it, annoyed. She pressed the button to answer the call.

"Yes, what is it?" She said, not hiding her annoyance. For a few seconds, there wasn't any answer, then her secretary coughed.

"There's a NightWing and an IceWing here who want to speak to you." Her secretary said, and Scarlet scowled.

"Send them in I guess." She snapped, before hanging up. She leaned back in her chair and glared at the doorway.

A few seconds later, the door opened and a NightWing entered, followed by an IceWing. The NightWing sat down in a chair without waiting for an invitation, which angered Scarlet even more. She shot a quick glare at the IceWing before turning to the NightWing, who looked at her levely.

"What do you want?" She snapped, and she saw a flicker of something pass through his eyes.

"My name is Darkstalker, and I want to unite this continent under one rule. _My_ rule." He said, his voice low. "And I need alliances."

Scarlet sat back, her brow furrowed. "What's in it for me?"

"I leave your part of the continent under your rule, and I give you control of Sky University." Darkstalker said. "Plus, you get to completely demolish Jade University."

A wicked grin started crossing Scarlet's face, and she leaned forwards. "I'm listening." She said.

"There is only one thing standing in my way, and hopefully we'll have more allies by the time we confront them." Darkstalker growled. He pulled a card from his pocket and set it on her desk. "Here's my number. Call me when you have any news, and pay attention for if I call you."

Scarlet nodded, and Darkstalker stood. He paused for a second, then grunted "And you may want to dispose of your secretary. She was eavesdropping until I stood up."

Scarlet nodded. "Leave the door open then."

Darkstalker nodded, before going to the door and opening it. He and the IceWing walked through it, and when Scarlet heard the outer door close she raised her voice and called "Secretary! Come here!"

Her secretary walked into her office, her eyes nervous. Scarlet gestured at the chair and the SkyWing sat down.

"Y… yes Governor Scarlet?" Her secretary stammered, and Scarlet reached her hand under her desk, grabbing the Sig Sauer 9mm that was under her desk.

"You're relieved." She said, before pulling her hand from under her desk. She pointed the Sauer at the SkyWing and fired three times, before setting the gun down. She watched the lifeless body for a second, before picking up her cell and calling Darkstalker's number. She listened to it ring, until it stopped.

"The security risk has been dealt with." She said shortly, before hanging up.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Current stood behind a two-way mirror, watching her sister as she threw herself at the walls of her cell, clawing them and leaving scratches in the stone. The SeaWing felt as if her heart was being torn in two.

"How is she?" A voice asked, and Current turned to find Dark beside her, the NightWing looking nervously through the window with her.

"I don't know how Cobra thinks he can help. It seems like there is no more of the old Cobalt." Current said sadly. Before Dark could answer, talonsteps came up behind them.

"Move." Cobra growled, and the two of them moved as he walked up to the door, Peril right beside him.

"Peril, do that spell I taught you to restrain someone. But mentally." Cobra ordered, and the SkyWing nodded. She closed her eyes and gestured in the air with her talons. Current watched Cobalt as the SeaWing suddenly stopped moving, although she was straining to do so. Cobra tapped the door and walked through, closing it behind him as it locked. Current watched nervously as he stepped towards Cobalt.

All of a sudden, the SeaWing lunged towards Cobra, the bonds restraining her gone. Dark lunged for the door, but Cobra raised his arms as disks of silver energy formed around them. With a shout, he shoved his right talon forward as a spear of silver energy shot out, spearing Cobalt and throwing her to the wall. When she collapsed to the floor, Cobra started over, holding her down with one talon as he ran his other over her, swirls of silver energy circling his hand. When he got behind her ear, the swirls suddenly turned black, and Cobra grimaced.

He placed his hand against that spot, and suddenly Cobalt screamed, her body spamming as she jerked, trying to throw him off. Cobra grinned determinedly as he held her still, as smoke started rising off the SeaWings body. After a few moments, Cobalt's body slumped onto the ground and the smoke dissipate, and Cobra stepped back, the silver energy around him disappearing.

After a few seconds, Cobalt shuddered, and started trying to stand up. Current watched, a flame of hope inside her as Cobra helped her up, before leading her out. Dark took a step forwards, his eyes hopeful.

Cobalt raised her head and looked at Current, then Dark. The SeaWing smiled weakly.

"Hi guys." She said, her voice quiet and shaky. "I'm fine now."

Dark let out a cry of delight and leapt forwards. Cobra stepped out of the way as Dark enveloped Cobalt in his wings. Current grinned and walked up to Cobra, who was smiling.

"How did you do that?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I'm not really certain… instinc, I guess." He said, looking at his talons. "My power is growing every day now that I'm the Councelor. I find out I can do new things every day."

"Well, I'm glad you're on our side then." Current said, and then she went over to hug her sister.

LINE

 _Meanwhile, in Darkstalkers lair…_

Glacies sat in the room that she lived in, staring at her hands. She had served Darkstalker for a long time, and she knew he was grateful for her services. But now, she could sense a shift in the world. The complete loyalty she felt to Darkstalker was fading, while in the meantime a new loyalty was growing under the surface.

With a sigh, Glacies looked out her window, wondering what this meant. when thinking about it some more turned up no answer, the IceWing stood up and went over to her bed, dropping onto it and closing her eyes.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Riptide scrolled through the police database, glancing over at where the person he was helping sat, staring around his office at Jade University.

"Sorry, but this isn't easy." He said, and the SandWing nodded.

"I understand." Cobra said, and Riptide went back to looking through the database, before he grabbed a pen and scribbled something down.

"Here's an address, check it out. He may be there." Riptide said as Cobra took it, and the SandWing nodded before leaving. The SeaWing closed his computer and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to get a quick nap in.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Obsidian crept along slowly, hearing the barely audible sounds of Dark, Cobalt, Current, Peril, and Cobra behind her. She paused at a corner and glanced around it, surveying the building.

"Well?" Cobra asked as he crept up to crouch beside her.

"Two guards on the door, both of them armed with automatic rifles." Obsidian hissed. "And they're SkyWings."

"I'll deal with them." Dark said as he stepped past them, pulling two disks from his pocket. He whispered to them and they started glowing gold, then he let go of them and they shot around the corner. Seconds later, two thuds could be heard, and Dark grinned.

"Let's go." Cobra hissed, before he darted around the corner. Obsidian followed, hearing the others following them. She found Cobra standing outside the door, before he pointed at the door and it suddenly exploded inwards, slamming onto the floor a few feet inside.

"Nice. I can't even do that." Dark murmured, then Cobra crept inside. Obsidian followed, along with Dark and Peril. Cobalt and Current stayed outside to stand guard, taking the rifles off the dead SkyWings.

As Obsidian crept along behind Cobra, she stopped suddenly to avoid running into the SandWing, who had froze. She watched as he tilted his head to the side, before grabbing the edge of his cape and slicing it across the air in front of him. About a dozen daggers reflected off of an invisible shield, falling to the floor.

"You are immensely annoying." A voice hissed, and Obsidian saw a figure who she guessed was Darkstalker standing at the end of the hallway. A pale figure walked up beside Darkstalker, and Obsidian looked away, remembering what Cobalt had told them about the IceWing Glacies.

"I'm glad you think so." Cobra growled, dropping his cape and stepping forwards as the fabric started glowing silver, giving off light. The SandWing held up his hand, silver energy starting to swirl around him.

"Take him Glacies." Darkstalker growled, and the IceWing walked away from the NightWing towards Cobra, who watched warily. The IceWing took one more step before a shudder ran through her body, and she dropped to a knee. Obsidian watched, warily fingering one of her attack disks.

"Glacies, I told you to take him!" Darkstalker yelled, and the IceWing stood, turning to face the NightWing.

"I exist to serve the most powerful animus alive." Glacies said raising her chin. "And you are no longer that, so I have no loyalty to you anymore."

"Then you die." Darkstalker growled, and a spear suddenly formed right beside him, shooting towards Glacies. Cobra shoved a hand outwards and Glacies disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind him. The spear changed course towards him, and Cobra raised his hands.

"NO!" Peril shouted, and Obsidian was suddenly shoved aside. The NightWing stumbled before turning to look at where the SkyWing had run. Peril jumped in front of Cobra, shouting _"Defend totally!"_

Cobra let out a shout and Obsidian thrust out a hand to cast a spell as the spear neared, but suddenly a giant shockwave of energy exploded outwards from Peril, slamming into all of them and throwing them backwards.

As she landed, Obsidian groaned and climbed to her feet. She immediately spotted Cobra as he floated to the ground, holding onto Glacies. Obsidian turned her head to look for her brother, seeing him struggling to his feet, blood running down the side of his head.

"Peril?" Cobra asked, stepping towards the SkyWing. The SkyWing turned slightly, and all of a sudden Cobra threw his hands up, skidding backward a few feet.

 ** _"I think you'll find I'm not the same Peril you remember."_** Peril said, her voice making the very ground rumble. The SkyWing turned fully, and Obsidian staggered backwards as she saw the SkyWings blue eyes glowing a dark blue color.

"Peril…" Cobra said again, his voice soft. Out of the corner of her eye, Obsidian saw Dark pull a disk from his pocket, and it started glowing a soft gold. Obsidian grimaced as she pulled out one of her own disks, which started glowing a soft coppery color.

"I don't want to hurt you Peril." Cobra said, as he let go of Glacies and raised his hands. "But I will if I have to."

 ** _"You'll die first."_** Peril hissed, before she thrust her hand forwards. A beam of dark blue energy shot out of her hand, and at the same time Cobra thrust his own hand forwards, releasing a beam of silver energy.

The two beams collided, and for a few minutes it seemed like they were at a stalemate, before Cobra let out a determined yell. Inch by inch, his beam started pushing back Peril's, until hers disappeared in a flash and his beam slammed into the SkyWing, throwing her backwards.

Peril climbed to her feet, glaring at them all. Behind her, Darkstalker grinned.

"Join me Peril, and you won't regret it." The NightWing said, holding out a hand. Obsidian watched as Peril turned to look at Darkstalker, before nodding.

 ** _"The next time we meet, all of you shall die._** Peril hissed, before she took Darkstalker's outstretched hand. Darkstalker grabbed somebody else and suddenly all three disappeared.

Obsidian deactivated her disk and slid it back into her pocket, before turning to Cobra. The SandWing had a distraught look on his face, and he was staring at the spot where Peril had disappeared.

"Cobra?" Obsidian asked, and the SandWing shook himself. He glanced at Glacies quickly, before looking at Obsidian.

"Alert The Convention. Peril and this Darkstalker are now our highest enemies." He said, before turning and walking away, his cape still glowing a soft silver.

Obsidian sighed, watching Glacies as the IceWing hurried after Cobra. With a sigh, she turned to her brother, who was kneeling next to the spot where Peril had been standing when the blast of energy had exploded outwards from her.

"Anything?" She asked, and Dark nodded.

"She wasn't attacking on purpose or anything… I think her body was trying to expel the bad magical energy so she could use her own." Dark said, amazement in his voice. "I bet that's why her blast was dark blue instead of red, like it was when she first started using magic."

"So… it's possible that she still might be able to be brought back?"

Dark raised his head and looked his sister straight in the eyes.

"Yes, it is."


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N:**

 **I'M SO HAPPY AND EXCITED RIGHT NOW!!! I wrote chapter 76 and I hope y'all like the new character Glacies! She's an old OC of mine and so I thought, why not? I'm also going to write the next chapter! I hope y'all like it!**

 **-Cobalt**

 **A/N:**

 **POV for this chapter is Glacies… if you haven't guessed.**

 **-Dark**

Chapter 82

Glacies sat in a cold dark room that was given to her by Cobra. The only light in the room came from the glowing violet diamond in the center on her chest. Who was her new master? Darkstalker had given her tons of missions and tasks unlike her new master. Weirdly, she felt connected to three different dragons. She could hear their thoughts as if they all were her master.

" _If this works,_ " said Darkstalker's sad thoughts, " _I will be the most powerful dragon in pyrrhia. Then finally Clearsight will want to be with me._ " His thoughts were always about power or about Clearsight. The IceWing sighed. She missed him. He had treated her like a real dragon.

"Well," Glacies said to herself, "He was the first animus dragon that was powerful enough in one hundred years." She lashed her tail and stretched. Then there was Cobra.

" _Oh Peril,_ " the SandWing thought, " _Why did he have to choose you? Why you of all dragons? I wish it was me. I wish I could take your pain away._ "

Glacies tilted her head. She had never heard any of her masters think that way. She shrugged. It wasn't her problem. The third dragon was anonymous.

"Weird." She said out loud then gasped. "What is happening to me?" The IceWing hissed. _Feelings_. She wasn't supposed to have feelings. Nothing in her enchantment gave her a personality or feelings. Glacies was suddenly filled with fear. Her eyes widened with the sudden horrible feeling growing in her chest. She lowered herself to floor. "What the he-" she started. Sudden sorrow filled her heart. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Glacies roared with fury. Warm tears filled her eyes. She hated it. Why couldn't all animus dragons just die so she could return to her icey state? The dragon huddled in a corner on one of the walls and tried to calm down. Suddenly light filled the room. Her heart filled with joy. _Joy_? Glacies shook her head and waited for orders.

"Master?" She said in a cold tone.

"Glacies," The voice hissed. "Come with me."

"Yes master." Glacies said as all major feelings left her. Her muscles relaxed. She followed Cobra down the halls of the building. The only sound that was audible was the tapping of their claws. They finally reached a large pair of doors which opened slowly as the walked into the room. Several eyes suddenly turned to the floor. Glacies knew why but she wouldn't speak until her master wished her to.

"I will remove all animus spells that have been placed on you." Cobra said flatly. "Just to be safe."

"NO!" Glacies said with terror in her scream. "If you do that… I'll die. My existence would end." The IceWing felt the same terror that she felt when she was in the room. The SandWing raised an eyebrow.

"I am only an enchantment." She explained quickly. "I was created to serve the most powerful animus dragon alive. I am not a real dragon. I was an ice sculpture. I have no soul nor free will."

The SandWing nodded slowly. "That could come in handy." Cobra said with a calculating look in his eyes.

"I only wish to serve you." Glacies said, her cold tone returning.

"You are probably wondering why you felt emotions." Cobra said with a grim smile. "I wanted to show you why we don't trust you. We have feelings that are hard to control. I still don't trust you." Glacies remained unmoving. She felt no large emotions which was a relief.

"I am like a dragon who is under a spell that forces them to obey. Except I am no dragon. I am like your dragon rings." The IceWing said sharply. "I am like an empty shell."

One of the dragons stepped forward. It was a NightWing.

"How would you know all of this if you are what you say you are?" she said, glaring. "And how do we know that it was Darkstalker? He should be asleep under a mountain."

Glacies turned to face her. "You may put any spells on my that you wish. Emotions are new to me. I'm not sure how to process the word _trust_ yet, and therefore I do not understand. I only serve the most powerful animus. He appeared as the legendary NightWing and from the stories I have witnessed over my time it seems to be him." The IceWing stayed in her position unmoving. The unfamiliar NightWing stood with her jaw clenched. Why did she look so much like Darkwings?

"Glacies. How did you know that your loyalty no longer lies with Darkstalker?" Cobra asked.

"My loyalty lies with three dragons." The IceWing said coldly with small bits of frost breath. "Master Cobra, Master Darkstalker, and one other that I do not know. The dark and twisted mind of a female SkyWing, whose name I know as the word for destruction; _Peril_."


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N:**

 **POV for this chapter is Darkwings, Cobalt wrote this chapter.**

Chapter 83

Darkwings sat in one of the many rooms of the castle. He was in the same palace that he had been in when Glacies kidnapped him but somehow he was in his dragon form. _Am I dreaming?_ The NightWing thought. _I must be. Darkstalker is dead. My father was a nice dragon named Scrollkeeper and my mother was a thin dragon named Dawngazer. This can't be real._

"This is real. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." said a voice behind him. Darkwings quickly turned to see who was talking and realized that it was coming from the largest NightWing he had ever seen.

"What do want with me?" Darkwings roared as he lashed his tail. He suddenly sprung up with amazing speed and lashed out at the large dragon with his talons. The larger dragon's scales felt as hard as diamonds. He groaned as Darkstalker started to laugh.

"There is nothing you can do to hurt me son." chuckled the legendary NightWing. "I have something to show you." Darkstalker walked out of the room and motioned for Darkwings who followed. They ended up in a large room in the middle of the palace. "I want to give you a gift." Darkstalker said as he lifted his chin.

"Enchant the dragon that Darkwings of the NightWings loves the most appear in this room when I snap my talons then go back to normal." he said in a booming voice then he snapped his talons. Darkwings gasped as his ears started to pop.

"What have you done?" Darkwings demanded.

"Darkwings?" said a small voice. The NightWing turned to see the one dragon he trusted. Silverwings. "What is going on? Where am I?"

"I'm not really sure." he said. "Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you?" Darkwings wrapped a wing around the hybrid trying to calm her down. Silverwings leaned into his hug and closed her eyes.

"I'm fine but… " she said softly then looked him in the eyes. "Scared. Darkwings, you are the son of Darkstalker. The most evil dragon who ever lived. And he just made the dragon you love most appear in this room."

"How did yo-" Darkwings started to say then realized. "Your not Silverwings." Then the fake hybrid suddenly turned into a pile of snow.

"Good job son!" Darkstalker said happily. "You just proved to me that you have your mother's brains. I actually really do have a gift for you."

"How can I trust you that its not another trick?" Darkwings growled but stopped as he heard the tapping of claws. A thin white dragon with violet eyes walked into the room.

"Hello Darkwings." she hissed with a smile.

"I found a way to still have part of her loyalty. I removed the dormant animus genes inside of you." his father said. "You would never be able to use the power since it would have been passed to you dragonets which is very unlikely that you will have any."

"I am still loyal to Master Cobra." Glacies said sharply. "I can't do anything that will hurt him, Darkstalker. But I do prefer you. I have never had so much _fun_ doing my Master's tasks as I have had with you."

Darkwings raised an eyebrow. "I thought you told me she didn't have feelings or personality."

Darkstalker shrugged then smiled. "I was lonely so I decided to give her dragon like qualities and I enchanted her to to remember only what I want her to remember so Cobra won't be able to use her against me."

Glacies blinked and looked at the large NightWing. "Would you like to do the spell now?"

"Oh right." Darkstalker chuckled then pointed a talon at the IceWing. "Enchant Glacies the Animus Gift to fall in love with Darkwings of the NightWings."

"Why would you do that!?" Darkwings yelled. _I_ _have_ _to_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _here_. He thought with panic.

"Darkwings. Please don't leave. I love you. I want to be with you." Glacies cried out then started laughing. "Im joking. He can't enchant me to love a dragon. Sorry Darkstalker. It doesn't work like that."

Darkstalker frowned then shrugged. "Oh well. It was worth a try." he said as he flicked his tail. Glacies locked eyes with Darkwings and smiled. Not again! He thought as he ran out of the room. He flapped his wings as hard as he could. He only lifted a few feet off of the ground when his wings felt heavy as boulders.

"No!" he roared and shook his head but nothing worked.

"I'm sorry Darkwings but I have no choice." A icey voice whispered in his ear. "Just relax."

Then the world faded into darkness.

 **So, this isn't really an authors note, as it is a shout-out/letter to those guests who comment on my story:**

 **Look, I appreciate y'all liking my story, and it really makes me feel good that you like my writing. I remember when I was like you, just here to read and leave the writing to the people who I thought were good. But I realized as time went by that I might be able to get involved in the FanFiction community, and so I created an account, and started writing my debut story, Sand of Darkness, Book One, Jade Mountain Academy. It became a big success, so I decided to continue writing. Now I'm approaching the completion of the first arc of SoD and am working on my first story outside the Wings of Fire section.**

 **My advice to you is, don't let what you think get in the way of your goals. Otherwise, you'll never get anywhere. If any of you guests, or my dedicated followers who have been following me from the beginning of my FanFiction career want to write me, you can either private message me through here, or email me. Since I can't post links, I can only describe my gmail address. It's really simple actually: it's my username. Darkstalker728. If you put that before the standard gmail address ending, I always check my email every day, and will respond. I hope you guys get inspired to start doing what you want to do, and hopefully some of you will become FanFiction writers who become really successful, like I did.**

 **I wish y'all the power of wings of fire (and a successful career if you do become a FanFiction writer)**

 **-Darkstalker728**


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N:**

 **So, Cobalt wrote the last two chapters to help the story go along since I was having a severe writers block. I'm grateful to her for helping me out, and she's a great writer, so what she writes blends seamlessly with what I write. Anyways, I'll get to writing. This chapters POV is going to be Peril**

 **-Dark**

Chapter 84

Peril stood on the sidewalk opposite Jade University, wearing a black jacket and sunglasses. The sunglasses were necessary to hide her glowing blue eyes, but the jacket was just for looks.

 _ **Soon, everything they've built will crumble.**_ The SkyWing thought, glaring at the school from behind her sunglasses. She tore her gaze away from it and started walking away, headed nowhere in particular. As she walked, the back of her neck tingled.

Taking note of it, the SkyWing turned off the sidewalk into an alleyway, turning and dropping into a fighting stance. As the minutes ticked by, she waited for whoever had been following her to enter the alley.

"You know, always expecting attack has led to multiple losses over the years." A voice said behind her, and as the SkyWing whirled a punch connected solidly to her chin, sending her flying backwards to land on her back on the ground.

 ** _"You'll regret that."_** Peril growled as she stood, her sunglasses laying where they had fallen when she had hit the ground, leaving her glowing blue eyes exposed.

"I don't think so." The tribrid in front of her said lightly, raising his hands as swirls of golden energy started circling him. A footstep behind her alerted her to another presence, and she whirled around to find three people blocking the entrance to the alleyway, two of them holding their hands up while the middle one just stood there, silent.

 ** _"What do you want?"_** Peril growled, as sparks of dark blue energy started shooting off her hands.

The person in the middle of the group of three blocking the alleys entrance raised his head, revealing a pair of black eyes that flickered with silver flame. Peril's eyes narrowed as she recognized them.

 ** _"Counselor, have you really decided to spend time personally tracking down a rogue magic user?"_** Peril asked.

Cobra said nothing, but flung off the coat he was wearing, revealing a silver chain around his neck. The chain suddenly glowed brightly for a second before changing shape, melting and extending into the silver cape Cobra always wore.

"Yes, I have." Cobra said, his voice hard and unemotional. "Because underneath the surface, there is someone I care about."

Peril laughed, a harsh grating sound that caused the other two blocking the entrance of the alley to cover their ears. **_"Sentiment. HA!"_** Peril growled. **_"Sentiment won't get you anywhere in life."_**

"Then where will it get you?" Dark asked from behind her, and Peril turned to glare at the tribrid.

 ** _"Dead."_** She growled, before she leapt at him. Dark stumbled backwards, and the SkyWing felt a savage grin cross her face. She'd kill the tribrid, then escape in the ensuing chaos his death would cause.

A sudden sharp pain in her side caused her to gasp and stumble, falling to one knee. She watched as the tribrid scrambled away from her. She reached down to her side and grabbed the hilt of an energy dagger, pulling it free of her body and hissing in pain. Tearing off her jacket, she ripped the sleeve off, putting it under her shirt and wrapping it so it covered the wound, tying it off right before standing, her glowing blue eyes darting to Cobra, and she saw the SandWing was holding a hand up, another silver energy dagger hovering above his palm.

 ** _"As much as I would love to stay and chat,"_** Peril hissed, gathering her energy. **_"I can't."_**

The SkyWing felt a wrenching in her gut, then her surroundings suddenly changed, and she was suddenly standing outside the ruins of a castle. As the SkyWing entered the ruins, she picked up on the despair and dark energy left over from the buildings sudden doom.

 _ **"The perfect place. Darkstalker couldn't have thought of a better base."**_ Peril said, as she opened a portal in front of her. As she stepped through it, the ruins suddenly transformed into a enormous castle. Peril examined herself to make sure she had changed shape to her dragon form.

"So, you're back." Darkstalker said, and Peril turned to see him walking towards her.

 _ **"Yes, and as always, it amazes me how you were able to access the alternate dimension for this world, where everything is the same, but the ruins of the castles that once dominated the landscape are still whole."**_ Peril hissed.

Darkstalker grinned. "Yes, and it is useful for spying as well. We can watch what they are doing, but since we're in another dimension of this same world, they can't sense us in any way." He said. The NightWing placed a talon on Peril's shoulder, and together they walked through the castle.

"When will you be strong enough?" Darkstalker asked suddenly.

 ** _Two to three months. Then we can begin our plan."_** Peril growled. **_"And you are certain that we are safe here?"_**

"Yes Peril. Nobody can access this dimension, I am sure of it."


	85. Chapter 85

**POV for this chapter is Cobalt.**

Chapter 85

Cobalt sat in her room in the dragon world. Cobra had moved the rebellion to the The Convention's base. The SeaWing marveled at the detailed walls and silk curtains. She sighed as she unloaded her bag. There was so much stuff to be done. Cobalt grabbed her speaker and placed it on one of the shelves.

"Wonder when I'll be able to use it again." She thought out loud. She went to grab a book out of her sack then realized something as she bent down. "What in the three moons?" she gasped. Cobalt had a large bump on her stomach. _Am I getting fat?_ Was her second thought. She placed a webbed talon on her stomach and started crying.

"It can't be! It's not possible!" she yelled. The dragon paced the floor with concern. "It can't be. Please. Three moons not now."

"Are you alright?" asked a voice behind her. Cobalt whirled around to see Dark in the doorway. "I heard you yelling and I got worried." The tribrid walked into the room and put a wing around her.

"I don't think it's possible but…" the SeaWing choked out. "I think I'm with an egg." Cobalt lifted her eyes to Dark and smiled weakly. Dark's face was hard for her to read. Fear, love, sadness, and finally happiness. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

"Dark…" Cobalt said leaning into him letting the tears run down her cheeks. "I'm excited but why now? We are at war again and I don't want Darkstalker to use them against us. I'm also worried that I'm too young. I'm not even fully grown yet. Oh Dark! What do we do?"

"We continue fighting." Dark said, a ferocious flicker of protectiveness appearing in his eyes. "Not just for the continuation of good in the world, but now for our dragonet."

"But... what about my age?" Cobalt cried. "And Darkstalker!?"

"Darkstalker won't be able to harm the egg as long as it stays in these walls." The tribrid said soothingly, stroking the back of the distraught SeaWing's head. "And your age isn't a problem; you were full grown at age seven."

Cobalt leaned back and looked up at Dark's face, seeing the look of utter devotion and love that he was giving her. The SeaWing smiled as she wrapped her wings around the tribrid. Dark smiled and rested his head on hers.

"Everything will be alright." Dark said. Cobalt looked at him and smiled.

"I wonder what the dragonet w-" the SeaWing stopped in mid sentence and gasped with pain. A horrible feeling spread through her body causing her to drop to the floor. Another fiery burst of pain caused Cobalt to scream.

"Cobalt!" Dark cried, dropping down to crouch beside her. The tribrid grasped her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

Cobalt opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment another wave of pain came over her, and her vision faded to black.

LINE

As Cobalt regained consciousness, she felt a reassuring presence beside her, a wing over her. The SeaWing opened her eyes slowly to see Dark looking at her, his eyes slightly wet.

"What caused that?" Cobalt asked. Dark blinked, before pushing something up to Cobalt. The SeaWing stared at the egg, then looked at Dark, whose face was happy and proud.

"I had to use my magic to get the egg out of you... it was causing the pains." Dark said, running a gentle talon over the egg. "And I quickened the egg, so it should hatch soon... and the dragonet will be perfectly fine because of this, trust me."

"I trust you." Cobalt said, before she reached out and ran a talon over the egg as well, feeling a surge of protectiveness towards it. The SeaWing grabbed the egg and pulled it up to her, before she looked around for a place to put it.

"Here," Dark said, then he gestured with a talon and a nest appeared under her. She smiled at the tribrid before nestling the egg snugly into the nest, curling up around it to keep it warm and safe.

"I hope Darkstalker doesn't find out about them." The SeaWing whispered, looking at the dark purple egg, tracing one of the black swirls on the surface with a claw.

"If he does, he'll regret it if he tries to come after them." Dark snarled, before the tribrid curled up beside Cobalt, keeping a wing over her protectively. Cobalt sighed softly and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	86. Chapter 86

**POV for this chapter is Sora.**

Chapter 86

Sora stood in the coffee shop at Jade University. It had been three weeks since she was here. The MudWings smiled as she finished cleaning the last cup. _I should open my own coffee shop after college._ She thought to herself. She reached for her drink when her phone buzzed.

"Hello. This is Sora," the MudWing answered happily. "Who is this?"

"Its Dark. I'm outside of Jade Universities main doors." said the voice. "Something has come up. Come outside and I'll explain."

"Dark… I can't just ski-" Sora said but was hung up on before she could finish. She sighed and removed her apron hanging it on a hook. Sora walked through the school and finally reached the front doors. Dark was nervously looking around him with a worried look on his face.

"So," Sora said. "What did you need me for?"

"I can't explain here." the tribrid said in a low voice as a portal appeared. "Ladies first."

Sora shrugged and jumped into the portal. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Several dragon faces looked at her.

"Sora!" Kingijoua exclaimed. "I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU CAME!!!"

"Me too.." the MudWing started. "Why am I here?"

"Darkwings is missing." Cobra said. "Peril is also gone. Darkstalker has them and yes he is alive. We need your help to try to find Darkwings. Also…" Cobra spread a wing towards a blue dragon. The SeaWing who Sora was pretty sure was named Cobalt was laying on the ground with a purple egg.

"We can't let Darkstalker know." Dark said as he touched noses with Cobalt.

Sora blinked, before looking at Cobra, who was watching Dark. She saw a flicker of loyalty in his eyes, and she came to a realization that no matter what happened, Cobra would give up his life to protect the egg.

"We have to assume Darkstalker will be expecting us to try and rescue Darkwings." Dark growled. The tribrid glanced at Cobra. "Have you had any luck getting anything out of Glacies?"

The SandWing scowled, his flaming silver eyes narrowing. "No, she hasn't been able to tell me anything useful." He growled.

"Don't you think you should protect this place better then try and smoke out Darkstalker?" Sora asked nervously. "I want to find Darkwings, but I think the best idea would be to wait and let Darkstalker reveal himself."

Cobra grimaced and nodded. He pulled something from his sack and a portal opened up in front of him. The SandWing stepped through then returned a second later, sliding the thing back into his sack as the portal closed.

"I've told Tsunami that something had come up, so I told her to notify all my students that my classes have been indefinitely canceled." Cobra said, the silver chain around his neck glinting. "I'm staying here until we know the dragonet will be safe."


	87. Chapter 87

**POV for this chapter will be Turtle.**

Chapter 87

Turtle crept along one of the hallways in an abandoned wing of Jade University. As he approached an empty classroom, he froze as he heard voices.

 ** _"This is the spot."_** One of them said wickedly, and Turtle shivered.

"Are you certain?" The second one asked. Turtle crept forwards until he was next to the door. He peered around the corner, then almost immediately pulled his head back. Inside the room was a SkyWing and a NightWing. He didn't recognize the NightWing, but the SkyWing…

 ** _"Yes, I am certain."_** Peril hissed, and Turtle heard a crackling sound, like electricity. **_"Do you doubt me Darkstalker?"_**

"No." The NightWing growled. Turtle peered around the corner again and saw Darkstalker crouching, running his hand along the floor, before he murmured something.

 ** _"It will work. The Nexus marks the flow of the energy that connects the two worlds."_** Peril said as blue lightning crackled between the fingers of her left hand. **_"Trust me, we will gain the ultimate domination."_**

Turtle slowly backed up the hallway from the direction he'd come, before he whirled and took off running.

 _I have to talk to Cobra._ Turtle thought frantically. _He has to know about this!_

LINE

Turtle burst into Cobra's classroom, his chest heaving as he glanced around. The classroom looked like it hadn't been used for a while, with the lights off and the computer on Cobra's desk powered off. Turtle took a hesitant step forwards, before the door suddenly slammed shut. The SeaWing whirled around, his eyes going wide with fright.

The air started to shimmer silver in front of the door as a portal opened, then Cobra stepped through. Almost immediately, the silver chain he wore transmogrified into his silver cloak.

Turtle breathed a sigh of relief, then looked the SandWing over. Cobra looked like he hadn't slept for a while, with bags under his eyes. The SandWing dipped his head respectively at the SeaWing.

"Cobra, I need to tell you something." Turtle said. "It's urgent."

Cobra nodded, his face grim. The SandWing pointed to some chairs. "Let's sit down then, and I'll listen."

LINE

By the time Turtle had finished his account of what he had witnessed, Cobra was pacing back and forth, his cloak swirling behind him.

"If she's able to tap into The Nexus and harness its energy, that will allow her unlimited power." Cobra murmured.

"She did say something about her and Darkstalker being able to gain the ultimate domination with this thing." Turtle added helpfully, and Cobra grunted.

"Then this is worse then I imagined…" The SandWing pulled a bracelet from his pocket and tossed it to turtle, who caught it and studied it. It was a simple golden band, and he glanced up at Cobra, puzzled.

"It'll protect you, as well as allow you to report back to me mentally if something happens." Cobra explained. The SeaWing nodded, before sliding it on.

A portal opened up beside Cobra, and the SandWing went to step through, before turning to Turtle.

"Anything happens at all, you contact me. Understood?" He asked, his silver flaming eyes drilling into Turtle's. He nodded, then Cobra went through the portal, which closed behind him. After a few seconds, Turtle left the classroom, heading back to the boys dormitory.


	88. Chapter 88

**A/N:**

 **POV for this chapter will be Cobra**

Chapter 88

Cobra stalked through the hallways of The Conventions base. The silver chain around his neck gave off a soft silver glow. As he passed by magic users, they all nodded to him, and he nodded back.

With a sigh, he continued walking, running a talon along the length of his necklace. Dropping his gaze, walking based off his memory. After a few second, he sensed someone following him. Making sure he didn't give any sort of indication that he had noticed them, he took a left, heading down a long hallway until he entered into the old arena he had discovered, standing with his back to the entrance.

As soon as he heard the talonsteps of thee other dragon enter the arena, he spoke.

"You really are bad at not getting noticed when trailing someone."He said scornfully. "I realized you were following me a while ago." Turning, he glared at the MudWing that was standing in the doorway, blocking it, her amber eyes narrowed.

With a growl, the MudWing leapt at him, but Cobra was ready for a sudden attack, and he responded lightning quick, sending a blast of energy forwards that slammed the MudWing to the ground.

"Initiate fighting protocol!" Cobra yelled, and a soft hum suddenly burst to life. Cobra stumbled slightly as he felt the magic dampener start to effect him, before he raced towards a rack of weapons that had appeared on one of the arena's walls.

Cobra reached the rack and grabbed a sword from it, ripping its sheath off as he did so. He was reaching for a shield when a sudden whistling noise came from behind him. Whirling, he brought his sword up, barely stopping the attack from the MudWing's blade. With a snarl, he pushed the MudWing away, but not before wrenching her blade out of her talon.

Leaping into the air, he flew to the other side of the, landing all the while keeping his eye on the MudWing. She ripped a double-bladed axe from the rack, and Cobra cursed under his breath. There was no way his two swords could stop the blade of that axe.

Cobra stepped backwards, bumping into the wall behind him and jostling another rack. Glancing behind him, he grinned at the contents of this rack.

With a scream, the MudWing charged him, raising the axe above her head. Cobra dropped his swords and grabbed an item from the rack, turning, he threw it at the MudWing. The instant it left his hand, the string enlarged into thick rope, fours strands with weights attached to the ends.

A travel bolo. Cobra thought with satisfaction. The bolo spun through the air and slammed into the MudWing, the weights on the ends of the ropes causing them to spin around the other dragon, tangling her legs and wings. Startled, she dropped the axe as she fell to the sand floor of the arena.

Cobra approached thee fallen dragon, feeling a pulse from his necklace that thrummed throughout his entire body. The MudWig glared at him, her amber eyes full of unbridled anger.

"Why did you attack me?" Cobra asked, allowing the flames in his eyes to get brighter, casting a silver glow across his surroundings. The MudWing laughed at him, a harsh grating sound that Cobra immediately recognized.

 ** _"This was just the beginning."_** The MudWing hissed in Peril's voice. **_"When I am fully in tune with The Nexus, both worlds shall be under my control. And then you will have lost, SandWing."_** The MudWing shuddered, before collapsing, her eyes going dim.

Cobra put a claw to her neck and felt a pulse beating. He slapped the ground with his tail and the hum of the dampener went off, and the SandWing felt his magic start to circulate through him again. Releasing the MudWing from the bolo, he teleported her to the infirmary, before standing and heading out of the arena.

He tapped Bronzetooth, and the dragon uncurled from around his claw,stretching before looking up at Cobra.

"What do you need Cobra?" Bronzetooth asked, and Cobra smiled slightly.

"Tell Obsidian, Current, and Light to meet me at my room. There's something that has to happen."

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so for a long time I've written and written and written…… you get what I mean. Now, I'm going to do something I should have done a while ago. I am opening OC requests! Below you will find the form. A little note: if you want a magic user, I will only be taking 5 magic user OC's, and will have a count going at the bottom that I will update continually. Hope you submit an OC!!**

 **For Jade University Students:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Grade (Freshman [9, Sophomore [10, Junior [11, Senior [12]):**

 **Tribe(s):**

 **Physical Description:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Backstory (not necessary):**

 **For Magic Users:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Magic Color:**

 **Tribe(s):**

 **Physical Description:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Backstory (not necessary):**

 **Magic user OC spots open: 3**


	89. Chapter 89

**POV for this chapter is going to be Moon.**

Chapter 89

Moon walked along one of the paths of Jade University's grounds, looking around her at all the decorating that was being done for the annual festival. She smiled as she spotted Qibli helping out with constructing the dance floor, then her eyes narrowed as she spotted movement in one of the windows that looked out from Cobra's classroom.

Taking off, Moon hurried inside, racing to Cobra's classroom and throwing the door open, startling the four people standing inside. She blinked as she recognized Obsidian, Current, Light, and Cobra.

"What are you guys doing here!?" She hissed, closing the door. Cobra stepped forwards, his silver cape glowing softly.

"We're here to stop a possible attempt world domination." The SandWing said, before stepping past Moon and opening the door, walking out of the classroom. As Light, Current, and Obsidian followed him, Moon hurried after them.

She followed them all the way to an abandoned hallway of Jade University. Cobra held uphis hand and stopped the group, before beginning to talk.

"Okay, so here is how this will work." The SandWing began."Moon, you'll be our distraction. You should be protected from anything they can throw at you. Give some sort of signal, then we'll go in."

Moon nodded, gulping. The NightWing headed on down the hallway, until she reached the doorway that Cobra had been headed for. Steeling her nerves, she went inside. The first thing she saw was Peril sitting cross legged on the floor, her back against a wall. Her eyes were closed,and she appeared to be in some sort of trance.

"Who are you?" A voice suddenly asked, and Moon whirled to find a tall NightWing standing to her right, hidden in a patch of shadows.

"M...Moonwatcher." She stuttered. The NightWing looked her over, before a small grin crossed his face.

"You have powers girl. Join me, and I'll give you more power then you could imagine." He said, his eyes glowing with ambition. Moon steeled herself.

"I have my friends. And I have love." She said, raising her voice. "I don't want to be like a _COBRA_ , striking at everything."

The NightWing growled and took a step forwards, but at that moment Cobra materialized next to Moon. In a split second, the SandWing had thrust a hand at the older NightWing, yelling _"BIND!"_

Silver ropes shoot out of his hand, encircling the NightWing, tripping him and sending him to the floor. Obsidian and Current raced through the doorway, standing on either side of the NightWing as Light stepped through and stepped up beside Cobra, who was facing Peril. The SkyWing was now on her feet, her eyes glowing a dark blue.

 ** _"This is the last time you will interfere in my plans SandWing!"_** She screamed as she thrust her hand out, bolts of blue lightning arcing off it and blasting Cobra backwards. Light brought his hand up, but Cobra snapped "No!"

The SandWing struggled to his feet, one hand on the spot where Peril'slighting had hit him. He took a step forwards, his eyes focused on the SkyWings. Moon watched from behind the overturned desk she had taken shelter behind.

"Peril, if you want to kill me, go ahead." Cobra said softly. "But know that I truly love you with all my heart, and that I shall die happy having your love."

Peril raised a hand, arcs of blue lightning crackling off her fingers, before gasping. The SkyWing stumbled before falling down, her gaze focused on Cobra. As Moon watched, the SkyWing's eyes stopped glowing, and they went back to their normal light blue color.

"Cobra…" She whispered, before leaping up, rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Cobra! I'm so sorry!"

Cobra hugged Peril back, and Moon saw a tear rolling down his face. He turned to the other NightWing then, his arm around Peril.

"Darkstalker, I sentence you to eternal imprisonment for your crimes against both worlds." Cobra said, before gesturing at Obsidian and Current. The two magic users lifted the NightWing off the ground, and Moon watched as they carried him off. Before they took him out the doorway, he turned his head and looked straight at Moonwatcher, his black eyes drilling right into Moon's own eyes. Moon shuddered and looked away.

As soon as Darkstalker was gone, Moon came out from behind the desk. Cobra still had an arm around Peril, and as Moon watched the SandWing kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Peril smiled at him, before both of them looked at Moon.

"I. Expect to be here with Peril for the festival." Cobra said, a grin across his face. "See you then Moonwatcher."

The NightWing nodded, before a portal opened up right in front of Cobra and Peril. The two stepped through it, then the portal closed behind them, leaving Moon alone. With a sigh, she headed out of the room, walking towards a door that would take her outside.

As she stepped outside, she took in a deep breath of fresh air, and a smile crossed her face.

"Maybe now we can finally have peace." She said to nobody in particular, before heading off to see how the progress with decorating was going.


	90. Chapter 90

**First off: 90 chapters. Wow. I never thought I'd get this far. At 100 chapters, Jade University will officially end. However, if you've noticed, I've renamed it to Jade University, Year 1. That's right, I'm going to be making a second Jade University. So you won't have to say goodbye to the characters and storyline that you've come to know and love since I first started writing. POV for this chapter is going to be Peril.**

Chapter 90

Peril stood off to one side of the gathering area, watching everyone talk. She was aware of a few of her old friends casting her glances, but none of them came over to talk to her. Peril realized that she may have ruined all her friendships, but she knew she still had Cobra's love.

As if on cue, Cobra stepped up beside her, and Peril gasped at his clothing. He was wearing a tuxedo, his black tie standing out in sharp contrast against his white dress shirt. He smiled at her, and Peril felt herself blush. She had chosen her fanciest dress, a dark red one with golden embroidery, and had gotten her hair done as well as painted her nails a fiery red color.

"You look beautiful." Cobra said, kissing her on her cheek. Peril grinned.

"You look handsome. What made you not choose gold?" She asked, and Cobra smiled.

"You'll see. And I'm dancing with you when it's time." Cobra said, walking away into the crowd. Peril took a dep breath, when a voice next to her startled her half to death.

"Glad that you're back Peril." Moon said as she stepped towards the SkyWing,holding out her hand. Peril saw Moon's boyfriend, Cobra, standing behind the NightWing, his eyes laser focused on her.

"Thanks Moon." Peril said, shaking the NightWings hand. She saw Qibli relax a bi and she nodded respectfully to him.

"Everyone, if I may please have your attention!" Tsunami announced from on the stage that had been set up, standing behind the podium. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming, and I'm sure all of you can't wait for the festival to begin. But first, I'd like to make an announcement."

Peril heard murmuring ripple through the crowd, and then there were gasps of astonishment as a little blue dragon suddenly crawled up onto Tsunami's shoulder. The SeaWing scratched under its chin, before looking out ove the crowd.

"Jade University has had an interesting year so far. And as you all know, the annual festival is our last hurrah celebration before the school year ends. And I have a special guest to introduce for you all. Coming for the _first_ time under his formal title, I'd like you all to give a hand to Counselor Cobra, leader of The Convention of Magic Users!"

Peril stared as Cobra walked up the stairs on stage, and then snapped out of it as everyone started clapping. She joined in, clapping and smiling. Cobra walked up to Tsunami, taking her outstretched hand and shaking it. The SeaWing stepped to the side and the SandWing took the spot behind the podium, the spotlight on him glinting off a silver necklace around his neck.

"Thank you all. Most of you won't understand my title, but I'm here to set all that straight." Cobra began, looking out over the crowd. "There is another world, connected to this one, where all the inhabitants are dragons. We used to be like them, before something happened and our world ended up like it is today. I, along with the friends I made during the short time I actually attended Jade University, helped win a war raging on that world, and at the end of it I became the leader of The Convention of Magic Users, and I have been working hard to maintain good relationships between our two worlds, as I now belong to both."

There was a round of clapping, and when it died down, Cobra continued. "I met with dean Tsunami and the respective mayors for every tribe yesterday, and I am glad to say that we have come to an agreement." He paused and waited until hushed murmurings started popping up throughout the crowd, before continuing. "We have signed a document stating that both of our worlds will exist in a peaceful coexistence, sharing resources and technology. Jade University has been recognized as what it is, and now those from the other world who wish to learn this worlds teachings will be allowed to attend it!" He smiled as everyone burst into applause, before raising his hand, a glass of wine appearing in it.

"I offer a toast to our two worlds future, and pray that it may be full of happiness!" He exclaimed, and as he drank half of the wine everyone screamed and clapped, and Peril screamed the loudest. Then Cobra handed the glass to Tsunami, who raised it before drinking the remaining wine. The two shook hands for one final time, before Tsunami stepped up to the podium.

"And now, let the festival begin!" She exclaimed, and everyone burst into cheering.

LINE

Peril walked side by side with Cobra as they headed for the pavilion with the dance floor. She had been having a great time, and had managed to salvage every single one of her friendships.

As the reached the pavilion and stepped onto the dance floor, Cobra held out his hand, and Peril took it. She smiled happily as Cobra and her danced, perfectly attuned to the music. She looked into Cobra's flaming silver eyes and saw the depth of his love for her in them.

Without and warning, Cobra kissed her on the lips, and Peril felt happiness shoot through her entire body. When he pulled away, Peril saw a glint of determination in his eyes.

"I've been thinking for a long time." Cobra said, "And I've come to the realization I can't be happy without you in my life." The SandWing released her, before reaching into his pocket. As he got down on one knee, Peril felt her heart skip a beat as everyone stopped dancing as the realized what was going on.

Cobra pulled a box from his pocket, and. Opened. It to reveal a wing. He smiled up at Peril, before speaking something Peril had never thought she'd hear anytime soon:

"Peril, will you marry me?"

Peril smiled at Cobra, feeling tears running down her face, before nodding.

"Yes." She said, her smile growing even larger. "Of course!" Cobra smiled, before getting to his feet. Peril held out her hand as he said the ring on her finger, before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips again. Everyone erupted into applause and congratulations, and as Cobra pulled away from Peril, the SkyWing hugged him.

"I love you Peril." Cobra said, and Peril smiled.

"I love you too Cobra." She said, and then she took his hand and the two of them walked out of the pavilion.

LINE

Peril sat beside Cobra on a bench, smiling as she looked down at the ring on her finger. She could feel his arm around her shoulders.

"I still remember the day I first saw you." Cobra said, a smile in his voice. "It was when Fatespeaker was dragging you away to Tsunami's office because you lit that trash can on fire."

Perillaughed, remembering. "I don't think I'd do that these days." She said sincerely. "I've matured a lot since then."

Cobra nodded, his gaze distant. "So have I." He said.

"Remember our first conversation?" Peril asked, and she saw a smile cross cobra's face as he remembered.

"I remember how you bumped into me, and how shy you were." He said teasingly, and Peril playfully swatted him.

"Oh, you're just like that because you knew it was true love at first sight." She said, and Cobra grinned.

"I wasn't a hundred percent certain. More like eighty five." He said, and Peril glared at him until he laughed in surrender. "Okay, I was."

The two smiled at each other for a few minutes, before Peril looked up as she hear footsteps. Walking towards them was Tsunami, her little dragon perched on her shoulder still.

"Congratulations you two! I just heard the news." Tsunami said, before looking at Cobra. "I never got to thank you properly for healing my leg Cobra."

"It's nothing." Cobra said dismissively. Peril punched him lightly on the arm, and Tsunami grinned wryly.

"I'd listen to your fiancé Cobra." She said, before she held out her hand. "Thank you. I look forwards to seeing your worlds young being taught here."

Cobra took her hand, shaking it. Tsunami turned and walked off, and Peril smiled at Cobra.

"I don't want a big wedding." She said finally. "Just a nice, quiet one with our closest friends and family."

Cobra smiled. "I think I can arrange that." He said, before kissing Peril again.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope all of you loved this chapter! I've been building up their relationship the entire story for this very reason. Before this ends I will have a chapter or two on their wedding, and then in the continuation story we shall see them together as a married couple.**


	91. Chapter 91

**POV will be Dark.**

Chapter 91

Dark paced back and forth nervously, his eyes focused on the ground. He had just turned to make another circuit when his mate's voice startled him from his reverie.

"Would you please quit that? It's driving me insane!" Cobalt exclaimed, laying in the nest with the egg cradled between her two front talons.

"Sorry." The tribrid said sincerely, before he walked over to the nest and laid down next to it. Cobalt smiled at him, before she let out a gasp and removed her talons from the egg.

"I felt something! I think it's hatching!" She exclaimed, her voice excited. Dark smiled at her, before turning as he heard two sets of talons enter the cave. Cobra and Peril stood at the entrance, their eyes wide. The two of them hurried over, but stayed a few steps behind Dark.

There was a crack, and a crack opened up running along the surface of the egg. Dark put a talon over Cobalts, before the two leaned in, their gaze focused on the egg, which was now wobbling back and forth.

With a crack, the egg split open, and two dragonets crawled out. Dark felt his breath catch in his throat as the looked up at him and Cobalt, one of them having beautiful blue eyes like Cobalt, while the other had flaming green eyes like his own. The one with green flames in his eyes let out a small squeak, before he struggled to his talons, looking at his parents. Dark took in the the back ridge spine combination like his own, as well as gills, when his eyes widened as he realized that the dragonet had the tail barb most SandWings had. It wasn't fully developed yet, but he could still recognize it.

"This one has the teardrop scales you have Dark!" Cobalt exclaimed as she held their daughter. Dark looked, and sure enough the beautiful dragonet had silver teardrop scales by her eyes. Glancing between both of their dragonets, he saw that they both had gills and webbed talons, while only their son had the signature glow-in-the-dark scales of SeaWings. Both of the dragonets had a scale coloration of dark blue, dark red, and black.

"Oh, Dark, they're beautiful." Peril said, and Dark turned to the SkyWing, his eyes widening as he saw the diamond ring on her claw. He glanced between her and Cobra, then smiled.

"Thanks, and congratulations." He said sincerely. Cobra smiled and twined his tail around Peril's, before looking at Dark.

"Thanks Dark. You have no idea how much that means to me." Cobra said. The tribrid grinned.

"I remember when I took you as my apprentice Cobra. You were such a great young adult, and you've had to mature a lot over a short period of time. Maybe after you guys are married you can have some time to yourself." Dark said, before going back to his dragonets.


	92. Chapter 92

**POV Chart:**

 **Chapter 92- Kinkajou**

 **Chapter 93- Sora**

 **Chapter 94- Silverwings**

 **Chapter 95- Qibli**

 **Chapter 96- Tsunami**

 **Chapter 97- Flameflayer**

 **Chapter 98- Cobalt**

 **Chapter 99- Shadowstrike**

 **To be honest, I'm getting emotional. I have nine chapters left until I finish this story, and I'm already shedding tears about ending it. I mean, I know that there's going to be a continuation story in Jade University, Year 2, but that doesn't make me any less emotional. I've watched the characters mature so much, and I'm going to be wrapping up the story on a happy note instead of my usual cliffhanger ending. I hope you all have enjoyed this story, and I hope you'll love and follow the next one as well!**

Chapter 92

Kinkajou walked through one of the hallways in Jade University, heading for her next class. As she walked, she heard wings beating, and she glanced up in time to see Tsunami's pet dragon Tidepool fly overhead, a rolled up paper clutched in her talons. The RainWing smiled; everyone had gotten used to seeing the tiny blue dragon flying around the school, delivering Tsunami's messages and sometimes even helping out.

When she reached the classroom, she walked inside, taking her seat next to Turtle. The two of them had gotten closer, and they had started sitting next to each other in every class they had together. She pulled out her Tech textbook, sighing as she turned to the correct page. She missed the days when Dark taught her class.

A flicker of movement caught her attention, and she looked up to see Tidepool hovering in front of the chalkboard, writing something out on it. There were hushed murmurs, before the tiny dragon dropped the piece of chalk and flew out. Kinkajou strained her eyes, trying to make out the words, and was finally able to read them.

"You will be having a new tech teacher, effective today." She read, then glanced at Turtle. "I wonder who it'll be."

Turtle shrugged, then the classroom fell silent as a person in a black coat walked into the room, the collar of the coat up as a black baseball cap shaded their features, making it impossible to tell who they were. Kinkajou glanced at Turtle, who had leaned forwards in his seat.

All of a sudden, the man pulled off his hat, revealing a shock of familiar red hair. In utter disbelief, Kinkajou watched as he shrugged off the black coat, before dropping it on the desk at the front of the room.

Dark looked out across the classroom, taking in all of his stunned students, before grinning.

"Miss me?" He asked, and everyone erupted into cheers. Kinkajou smiled as Dark started talking as soon as the noise died down, launching right into teaching the lesson.

 _Everything is starting to feel right again._ She thought.

LINE

Kinkajou and Turtle walked together outside in one of the courtyards, directly outside the gym. Kinkajou was smiling, feeling a lot better now that her old Tech teacher, whom she had missed dearly, was back and teaching class once more.

All of a sudden, cheering erupted from inside the gym. Turtle and Kinkajou exchanged glances, before hurrying towards the door that led inside. They went inside the gym and found the basketball team celebrating. Kinkajou looked over at the trophy cabinet and saw Coach Ruby placing a trophy inside, before stepping back. Beside her stood Shadowstrike, Qibli, and…

Kinkajou's eyes widened. _Cobra_ was also there, standing in his normal everyday clothes and wearing his team cap, his silver necklace glinting in the lights of the gym.

"Everything is going back to normal." Kinkajou whispered to Turtle, who nodded. With a sense of contentment, the two headed off.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

Sora sat at one of the tables in her coffee shop, her personal cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of her. The MudWing picked up the cup and took a long drink, before setting it down, closing her eyes.

The door rattled, and she groaned.

"We're closed!" She shouted without turning. She put her head down on the table, and was starting to relax when a hand suddenly grasped her shoulder. With a yelp, Sora leapt up, grabbing her coffee cup and throwing the rest of the hot drink at the person who had grabbed her.

 _"Dissipate."_ Cobra said softly, and the liquid evaporated before it even reached him. The SandWing gave her a wry smile, and then Dark, Obsidian, Current, Light, and Peril appeared behind him.

"Wha…?" Sora asked, but Peril raised a hand, cutting her off.

"We're going to get Darkwings. I know where he's being held." The SkyWing said. "And we thought it would be a good idea for you to come with us, you being his girlfriend and all."

Sora blinked, before nodding. Cobra grinned, before grabbing her arm. Without any warning, Sora's surrounding changed from the inside of her coffee shop to a ruined castle.

"Any second now." Dark growled. Sora looked at him, before a wave of nausea hit her and she stumbled away a few steps, before being violently sick.

As she stumbled back to the group, Cobra shot Dark a quick glance that she picked up on, before Peril stepped forwards. The SkyWing raised her hands, closing her eyes in concentration, and a portal opened up in front of them. As the magic users went through it, Sora took a deep breath, before going through it.

As soon as she had stepped through, the ruins turned into a magnificent castle, and Sora realized she was in her dragon form. Glancing at the others, she realized they were all dragons. Peril stepped up to the castle doors, pushing on them to open them, but the refused to budge.

"Stand back." Cobra ordered, and as Peril hurried to stand behind him the SandWing thrust a talon towards the doors. A beam of silver energy slammed into the doors, splintering them into pieces and leaving just the sides closest to the hinges dangling from them.

Peril took the lead, and Cobra followed, bringing Sora along and leaving the others on watch. As the crept through the hallways of the castle, Sora shuddered as she looked around, hoping they could find Darkwings sometime soon.

Peril and Cobra suddenly stopped, and Sora skidded to a stop, nearly bumping into Cobra. The SandWing took a step forwards, his silver flaming eyes flaring suddenly and casting a silver light over their surroundings.

There was a glint of white scales, then a thin IceWing stepped out from behind a corner, her eyes a shocking shade of purple. Sora heard a low growl come from Peril's throat, but Cobra stepped forwards, the SandWing resting a talon lightly on his fiancé's shoulder before speaking.

"Glacies, I should have known something was amiss." He growled, before snapping off a spell. "Remove any loyalty Glacies may have to Darkstalker still immediately!"

The IceWing blinked, before saying in an icy voice "What do you need from me, Master?"

"Where is Darkwings?" Cobra growled. "Show us to him."

Glacies nodded, before turning and walking off. Peril, Cobra and Sora hurried after her. Eventually, the IceWing stopped in front of a door. Cobra nodded briskly at her before grabbing the handle of the door, trying to open it. When it didn't open, he let out a growl, before taking a step back and charging into the door, knocking it off its hinges and sending both it and himself flying inside the room to land with a crash on the floor.

Sora followed Peril inside as the SkyWing ran to help Cobra. The MudWing looked around, before her eyes landed on a figure laying on the ground.

"Darkwings?" Sora said softly, walking towards the dragon. There was a flicker of movement, and they raised their head, looking in her direction. The other dragon suddenly leapt to his feet, charging at her, and the MudWing braved herself when a pair of wings suddenly enveloped her, and Darkwings was resting his head against her neck, sobbing in relief.

Sora smiled and hugged the NightWing back, before the two turned and walked towards Peril and Cobra, the SkyWing finally having helped the SandWing to his feet.

"You all go to the others. Take Glacies; I'll be right there." Cobra said, before running off. Sora blinked, but followed Peril as the SkyWing led their group back outside. Dark grinned as he saw Darkwings, but his grin faded when he noticed Glacies.

"Where's Cobra?" He asked, and Sora opened her mouth to answer when Cobra suddenly came running out of the caste, his wings flaring madly.

"OPEN THE PORTAL PERIL! NOW!" The SandWing screamed, and Peril quickly opened the portal, diving through and taking Glacies with her. Sora shoved Darkwings through, and then Current went through, followed by Dark, Light, and Obsidian.

"GO SORA!" Cobra screamed as he got closer. The MudWing blinked, when a flash of light blinked her, when her vision cleared, she saw a shockwave of pure energy rolling towards her, the castle being completely eradicated. Sora stood there in shock, frozen to her spot, when Cobra rammed into her, pushing both of them through the portal.

"CLOSE IT!" He screamed, and the portal winked out of existence. Sora shook where she lay on the ground, the realization of how close she had been to dying just hitting her. Somebody helped her stand, then Darkwings hugged her, and Sora felt herself relaxing.

"Now we go back." Cobra said tiredly, and he waved his hand. Sora and Darkwings were suddenly in Sora's coffee shop, with nobody else nearby. Sora breathed a sigh of relief, before collapsing heavily on one of the chairs. Darkwings sat down beside her, taking her hand in his own.

"I'm glad you guys came and got me. A little longer and I would have lost all hope." The NightWing said softly, before kissing Sora. "Thanks."

Sora blushed, before leaning in and hugging the NightWing, feeling like everything was correct in her life now.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Silverwings sat in the library in Jade University, her head buried in a book. She was studying extremely hard, because she had decided she wanted to try and become either Dark or Cobra's teaching assistant.

She heard footsteps behind her, but ignored them, completely immersed in her book. A single rose was suddenly dropped on top of the book, and the hybrid looked up in surprise to see Shadowstrike standing there, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"You're back!" She exclaimed, leaping up and hugging him tight. "How was the competition?"

Shadowstrike laughed. "Oh, well, we won the championship easily, although Ruby, Qibli and I had to work overtime for the first two days. Then Cobra showed up on the last day and led the team to victory." He said, his voice cheerful.

"Did you hear the news?" Silver asked excitedly. "Cobra and Peril are getting married!'

"I know." Shadowstrike said, before he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pure white envelope that had a golden seal on it. Silver could see that the seal had already been broken. The NightWing handed it to her, and Silver reached inside, pulling out single sheet of fancy paper.

She unfolded it, and read the words written in fancy cursive on it:

 _Shadowstrike and Silverwings,_

 _You are invited to the wedding of Cobra the SandWing and Peril the SkyWing, in five days time, at the Jade Hall building. Be prompt in arrival, and wear your best._

 _Sincerely,_

 _ **Peril**_

 _ **Cobra**_

Silver looked at Shadowstrike, feeling her heart pounding. "This is real, right? Not just some joke."

Shadow nodded. "I've been asked by Peril to see if you would like to be one of her bridesmaids."

Silver nodded, barely able to believe this was happening. "Of course." She breathed. "I'd love to."

 **A/N:**

 **I know this chapter was short, but I'll make up for it in a later chapter.**


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Qibli sat on one of the sofas in one of the lounges attached to the Jade hall building, watching Cobra fidget with his tie, making minute adjustments to it. Qibli was wearing a tuxedo, but Cobra had gotten a complete suit personally tailored for this occasion, having had silver and gold embroidery done on the sleeves and collar. Finally, Cobra stopped messing with his tie, and took a deep breath.

"Today's the day…" the SandWing murmured, and Qibli nodded, standing up and walking up behind his best friend, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine." He said, and Cobra smiled at him, when a sudden noise at the door caused him to turn. Tidepool flew into the room, followed by Pumice, who Qibli could see was slightly larger then he normally was when he was in necklace form on Obsidian.

"What are they here for?" Qibli asked, and Cobra grinned.

"Tidepool is our flower girl and Pumice is the ring bearer." Cobra said as he pulled the rings from his pocket, handing them to the dragon. "Protect them Pumice, and make sure you bring them in at the right time."

Pumice nodded, his claws curling around the rings. Cobra turned to Tidepool, then blinked. Qibli saw a flicker of confusion cross his friends face.

"Maybe Tidepool should just take two talonfuls of flower petals and slowly sprinkle them along in front of Peril as she walks down the aisle." Qibli suggested. He saw a look of relief cross Cobra's face.

"Yeah, do that Tidepool." Cobra said, and the blue dragon nodded, before she flew out of the room, leaving the two SandWings alone with Pumice.

"I've always wanted to try this…" Cobra said, pulling his dragon ring off his finger. He put it in his palm and breathed on it, before whispering "Enlarge thrice."

Bronzetooth shuddered, before growing until he was three times his normal size. The dragon let out a surprised squeak, before looking himself over. The silver dragon opened his wings and lifted into the air, flapping over to land on Cobra's shoulder, a content look on his face.

"I like you like this Bronzetooth." Cobra said, a grin on his face. "You aren't ever going to be a ring again, but my loyal assistant." As he spoke, he touched Bronzetooth's chest, and Qibli watched as a ripple of silver energy pulsated out from Cobra's finger, covering every inch of Bronzetooth. A second later, it dissipated, and Cobra lowered his hand.

Bronzetooth blinked, before stretching. The dragon shook his neck and body, before grinning at Cobra.

"Thanks Cobra!" Bronzetooth said happily, before nuzzling the SandWings face with his head. Qibli saw a smile cross his friends face, and Cobra reached up and scratched Bronzetooth under the chin, and the dragon reacted with a content rumbling sound.


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N:**

 **Since I don't know how a wedding ceremony works, I'm skipping the main part.**

Chapter 96

Tsunami sat on one side of the aisle, fidgeting with the necklace she was wearing. There was a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye and then someone sat down beside her. The SeaWing turned and looked at the person who had sat down next to her. She narrowed her eyes, then took a random guess "SandWing-SkyWing hybrid?"

She nodded, before responding. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, dean Tsunami."

"Who are you?" Tsunami asked, her eyes narrowing. The hybrid seemed to hesitate.

"My name is Obsidian. I'm Dark's half-sister." The hybrid said, before Dark came and sat down beside her. Tsunami nodded at the tribrid.

"Oh, I'm only here to say hi Tsunami." Dark said. "I'm performing the ceremony. Got my license a while back. See you after this is all said and done." The tribrid stood up and walked away.

Tsunami listened to everybody talking, then looked forwards as Dark stepped into his position under the arch where the ceremony would take place. She heard a low whistle come from Obsidian, and when she glanced over she saw the hybrid smiling.

"He's really cleaned up for this." She said, and Tsunami had to agree. Dark was wearing a white suit, and had combed and obviously gelled his hair. As everyone stopped talking, realizing it was about to start, Tsunami saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

Cobra and Qibli walked down the aisle, Qibli only going aas far as the row of seats at the very front before giving his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder and sitting down. Cobra walked up to the arch, and stopped, turning to look back down the aisle, waiting. Tsunami turned just in time to see Tidepool slowly flying down the aisle, scattering the flower petals. Behind her flew Pumice, and the SeaWing heard a murmur of encouragement from Obsidian.

Peril came out near the entrance of Jade Hall and started walking forwards as everyone stood. Tsunami saw Moon, Silver, and Sora following Peril, the SkyWing having chosen her best friends as her bridesmaids. Peril reached the aisle and walked down its length, before stopping at the end and handing Moon her bouquet of flowers, then turned her attention to Dark, while Cobra did the same as Moon, Silver and Sora went and sat down.

Dark cleared his throat, obviously getting ready to begin the ceremony. Everyone stopped moving, watching intently as the tribrid started talking.

"Everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Cobra and Peril. If anybody has any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Dark said. Tsunami held her breath, waiting to see if anybody was going to say anything. When nobody did, she let out the breath she had been holding.

Dark turned to Peril. "Do you, Peril, take Cobra to be your lawful husband…"

LINE

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Dark said. "You may kiss the bride."

Cobra lifted the veil over Peril's face, before leaning in and kissing her. Tsunami clapped, along with everyone else. Tidepool let out a triumphant bugling noise, which was echoed by Pumice, the copper dragon sitting on Obsidian's shoulder.

As Cobra and Peril walked down the aisle, Bronzetooth flew out of the window he had been watching from, landing on the SandWings shoulder.

As they passed Tsunami, Cobra whispered "I'm still going to teach my class until the end of the school year Tsunami. Peril and I are going on our honeymoon over summer break."

Tsunami nodded, a grin crossing her face, before the newlyweds continued down the aisle. As the reached the end of the aisle, they walked together to one of the side rooms. They ducked inside, then a few minutes later came back out, dressed in their normal clothes. Cobra was carrying a duffel bag, and the two intertwined their arms.

Tsunami walked up to the two, a smile on her face. "I look forwards to having you teaching for the rest of the year Cobra." The SeaWing said, before she heard a shout from behind her.

"Cobra, here." Dark yelled, and Tsunami turned in time to see the tribrid toss something through the air. The SandWing whipped his hand up and caught the keys that dark had thrown, before raising an eyebrow.

"You needed a new ride." Dark said."The motorcycle's great,but I got you a supercharged mustang. I hope you like it."

Cobra grinned. He nodded at the tribrid before heading out of Jade hall with Peril. Tsunami sighed slightly, before scratching Tidepool under the chin.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Flameflayer sat inside his camaro, looking at Jade University. He was parked in the parking lot, and was trying to make a decision.

Finally coming to a decision, Flameflayer stepped out of his car, locking the door behind him. He walked up to the front door and went inside. As soon as he stepped into the school he stopped in his tracks, feeling a sense of deja vu. The same person who he had gotten help of from before was standing in the main hall, talking to dean Tsunami.

The SkyWing-NightWing hybrid started looking around, before a voice cut through the noise of the students moving around.

"Flameflayer!" The familiar voice called, and the hybrid turned and saw Cobra walking through the crowd, everyone moving out of his way and giving him looks of respect.

"Cobra!" Flameflayer exclaimed, stepping forwards and clasping the SandWing'shand as he reached him. The hybrid spotted the golden band on his friends finger, and a grin crossed his face.

"Congratulations! Sorry I couldn't make it, I was gone for a while. Who's the lucky lady?" He asked, and Cobra grinned.

"Come with me." He said,and turned on a dime, walking away. The hybrid hurried after him, and eventually they reached a classroom with the words **'Cobra, Basic and Advanced Magics'** stenciled on it. The SandWing opened the door and went through, and Flameflayer followed. The hybrid looked around, then he noticed the female SkyWing sitting behind a desk beside the main desk, typing away on a computer.

"Peril, we have a visitor." Cobra said, and the SkyWing looked up from the computer, her brilliant blue eyes glancing at Flameflayer, before she smiled.

"I remember you from that party Moon had." The SkyWing said, before laughing slightly. "Although back then, I was still Cobra's girlfriend, not his wife."

Flameflayer grinned. He patted Cobra on the shoulder, and the SandWing smiled at him.

"Now, what's this with your classroom door saying you teach magic?" The hybrid asked, and Cobra grinned. He stepped away from his friend, before the silver necklace around his neck shimmered, turning into a silver cloak.

"I teach magic." Cobra said as he raised his arms, silver swirls starting to circle around him. "It's that simple."

Flameflayer stared at his friend in shock, before shaking his head. "I bet you have some stories to tell." The hybrid said wryly.

Cobra grinned. "I'm sure I do." The SandWing said.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Cobalt sat in her nest, keeping her eyes on her two dragonets. She had been trying to come up with names for them, but having no luck.

Dark walked into the room, his flaming green eyes twinkling. The dragonets squeaked happily, running over and climbing onto the tribrid.

"Looks like they missed you!" Cobalt said, laughing as she watched the dragonets climb up to sit on top of Dark's head. The tribrid grinned, before gently removing his children from his head.

"Do you have any names for them yet?" He asked, and Cobalt shook her head.

"I thought maybe we could come up with some names together." The SeaWing said, and Dark grinned, setting the dragonets down before walking over and laying down beside his mate.

"Well, I have a few names." He admitted, and Cobalt slapped him over the head with her tail.

"Well, thanks for telling me!" She said teasingly. Dark grinned, before looking at the male dragonet who had inherited his flaming green eyes.

"I was thinking Quicksand for the male, and Tidalwave for the female." He said, glancing at her. Cobalt smiled, glancing at her dragonets.

"Quicksand and Tidalwave. I like those names." She said, before leaning her head against Dark's chest. The tribrid extended a wing over her, smiling at her.

"How was Cobra and Peril's wedding?" The SeaWing asked.

"It went perfectly. They're going to be a great couple, I can tell it." Dark said, before glancing at Cobalt. "You should get some rest. You've barely slept since they hatched."

"No! I need to make sure they stay safe!" Cobalt protested, but Dark grinned.

"I'll watch them while you sleep. Get some rest Cobalt." The tribrid said.

Cobalt sighed, before murmuring "Alright. But wake me if anything happens."

Dark nodded. Cobalt removed her head from his chest and curled up, resting her head on her talons. She closed her eyes, and in a few seconds had fallen asleep, the toll of barely sleeping for the past few days finally catching up to her.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Shadowstrike walked along the hallway in Jade University, listening to the sounds of all the students. There were only a couple of days left until summer break, and Shadowstrike felt like there was nothing to do anymore.

He felt his phone vibrate, and he pulled it from his pocket, reading the text notification he had gotten. The text was from Silver, so he unlocked his phone and pulled up their conversation in his messages.

 _Hey, want to meet at Sora's coffee shop during free period?_

Grinning, Shadowstrike typed out an answer:

 _Of course! I'll meet you there._

He waited for her answer, and within a few seconds she had responded:

 _YAY! Meet you there!_

Shadowstrike smiled, before sliding his phone back into his pocket. He headed towards the closest door, heading outside and taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" A familiar voice asked, and the NightWing turned to see Cobra leaning against the wall of the school, his flaming silver eyes twinkling. Shadowstrike could see Peril standing beside Cobra, her light blue eyes full of happiness.

"Yeah. Silv and I are going to get some coffee from Sora's during her free period." Shadowstrike said, before letting out a sigh. "I've heard some rumors that you plan on having your honeymoon in the other world. That true?"

Cobra exchanged a glance with Peril, before nodding. "We thought we'd get away from this world, take a break from adventure and all to just relax and be happy about getting married."

Shadowstrike sighed. "Then I guess that means we won't be able to stay in touch then, does it?" He asked sadly.

Cobra reached into his pocket, pulling something out and tossing it to Shadowstrike. The NightWing caught it and looked it over, his eyes widening as he realized the SandWing had just tossed him a sleek silver and black smartphone.

"That'll let you reach me in the other world. And if you tap your old one on it, it'll transfer everything to it, leaving the old one empty." Cobra said. Shadowstrike blinked, before pulling out his current phone. He tapped it on the phone Cobra had just given him, and his screen flashed silver twice, before going dark. Putting away his old phone, he opened his new phone and found everything from his last phone on it. He grinned as he went to his meassages and found all his conversations still intact; something he hated about getting new phones was you lost everything you had texted.

"Thanks Cobra." Shadowstrike said, looking up and grinning at his friend. "I hope you and Peril have a great honeymoon."

Cobra smiled at him, before leaning over and whispering to Peril. The SkyWing nodded, and when Cobra straightened up she pulled something from her pocket, tossing it to Shadowstrike.

Shadowstrike shoved his phone into his pocket before grabbing whatever Peril had thrown. His eyes widened as he saw it was a necklace, a silver chain with a diamond pendant on it.

"I think you'll know what to do with that." Peril said, grinning. Shadowstrike nodded, before he felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out, he read the text from Silver:

 _On my way! Can't wait to see you!_

"See you guys later!" Shadowstrike said as he shoved his phone and the necklace into his pocket. He took off, sprinting towards Sora's coffee shop. He made it there at the exact same time as Silver, and he saw a grin cross the hybrids face.

"I see you take 'meet you there' literally." She said, laughing. Shadowstrike smiled as they walked in, and Sora smiled at the two.

"Hi guys!" The MudWing said cheerfully, before looking at Shadowstrike. "Double espresso with a shot of vanilla, right?"

The NightWing nodded, a grin on his face. Sora glanced at Silver.

"Iced coffee, correct?" The MudWing asked, and the hybrid nodded. Sora grinned and got to work, and in no time was handing the two their drinks.

Shadowstrike went to get his wallet out, but Sora shook her head. "It's on me you two. Enjoy it." The MudWing said, before walking into the kitchen.

Shadowstrike walked over to a table with Silver, sitting down across from her. He watched as she took a sip of her drink, and as he brought his own cup to his lips he felt his phone buzz. Setting down his cup, he pulled out his phone, opening up his messages and looking at the latest text that he'd been sent. He blinked when he saw it was from Peril. Opening their chat, he read what she'd said:

 _Remember my gift, and what you know to do with it._

Shadowstrike slid his phone back into his pocket, before pulling out the necklace. He set it on the table, and he saw Silver's eyes widen, before she looked at him.

"Is this for me?" She asked, breathless, and Shadowstrike nodded, smiling. A smile spread across Silver's face.

"Could you put it on for me?" She asked, and Shadowstrike nodded. He picked up the necklace and went around behind her, unfastening the clasp and putting it around her neck. The hybrid lifted up her hair and the NightWing clasped the necklace closed,before going back to his seat.

Silver ran her hand along the necklace, before smiling happily at Shadowstrike. Shadowstrike smiled back, knowing that he had would always love Silver.


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N:**

 **So, this is it. The last chapter of Jade University, Year 1. This has been my longest story on FanFiction, and I've been glad for everyone's comments and support. You won't have to wait for a long time, as I'll be getting to work on** _ **Jade University, Year 2**_ **soon. We began from Cobra's POV, so I thought it was only proper to end from Cobra's POV.**

Chapter 100

Cobra looked around his classroom, making sure everything was in order. He ran a hand along his desk, letting the smooth wood calm his nerves before he closed up his classroom until the next school year started. Sighing, he went over to the table where he had laid his duffel bag, reaching for the strap before pausing, instead just running his hand along the nylon.

"Sentimental much?" Peril asked, and the SandWing turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway.

"Slightly." Cobra said, grinning as he picked up his bag, putting the shoulder strap on.

The SkyWing walked up beside him, resting a hand on his arm as soon as she was next to him. Cobra smiled at her, before leaning in and kissing her. Cobra turned to exit through the door when he saw several familiar faces.

"We wanted to say goodbye." said Qibli. Moon, Silverwings, and Sora where obviously trying not to cry. Kinkajou had tears streaming down her face. Turtle, Shadowstrike, Darkwings, Dark, Obsidian, Tsunami, Starflight, Current, Sunny, Clay, Glory, Deathbringer, Light, Clearsight, and many more students were standing outside the door. Cobra and Peril gasped at all of their friends.

"We're going to miss you." Obsidian said giving him a hug. She smiled at him. "I can't believe you are the same dragon I met a year ago. You've grown into a fine man." Cobra smiled. Dark walked up to Cobra and handed him something. The SandWing looked at the object.

"What is this?" He asked.

"You'll know when you're ready." the tribrid said in a deep tone. Dark gave him a hug. Cobra smiled and said his goodbyes.

"Cobra." Peril said. "It's time to go." The SandWing nodded and grabbed his bags. They walked to car and loaded up their things. _I wonder what we'll find._ Cobra thought to himself as he climbed into the car. He pressed his foot on the gas.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Peril yelled and pointed at the sky. Cobra slammed on the brakes. Purple lightning erupted from the sky. A massive white dragon emerged from the center of the light. Her wings reflected the light causing a rainbow glare on her scales. The dragon roared with fury. Cobra noticed that this dragon wasn't from a tribe that he knew. Then he realized something even more horrifying. This dragon's scales shone like a prism.

"No.." Cobra whispered. "It can't be."

The dragon was the most feared dragon to have ever lived. The Prism Hybrid had returned and the one dragon who could defeat her was dead. The dragon beat her four wings and roared.

" **WHERE IS NIGHT!?"**


	101. Update For Fans

I know we said that we were done with this story at chapter 100, but this is just an update for all you fans. We've created a fan Discord, and we'd love for you to join and talk with us so we can get to know you a little better, and maybe you could even have some impact on how the story proceeds in the future! You can find the link below, just remember to remove the spaces and you're good!

I wish you the power of Wings of Fire!

-Dark

 **h t t p s : / / d i s c o r d . g g / y Q T q 2 y P**


End file.
